Blood Brothers
by HazzardHusker
Summary: This is the sequel to Horrendous MixUp. Luke has gone back to the war to fight for his country and his life, while Bo fights for his own in Hazzard.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Back by popular demand (which you may regret), here is the sequel to Horrendous Mix-UP. This story is really giving me a lot of trouble, both developing it and writing it. I think I kind of backed myself into a corner in the last story, so I feel rather forced to stay with the original theme. I think it's not been as easy or as fun to work with because it is a darker story involving serious material. I assure you it is not my intention to diminish the seriousness in any way. I'm sure that some of you probably have some experience with this. I assure you I do, too, and much of this is based on that experience. With that said, I shall move on.

Thanks for all the reviews from the last stories. I really appreciate them. I'm looking for all the help that I can get on this one! Unlike the other two, this one is the post-as-you-go variety.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 1

ADJUSTMENTS

The cab of the truck was eerily quiet as Uncle Jesse veered it in the direction of home. Not only was it too quiet, it was all wrong. Ever since Bo had been old enough to operate a vehicle legally, it was customary to find him behind the wheel. Daisy understood him not wanting to drive on the way there, but not driving on the way back, that was a little more than odd. She knew he was upset; they all were, but Bo liked to work out his problems with the aide of a steering wheel. Staring out the window watching the scenery go by was more Luke's style, not Bo's.

Glancing from her cousin to her uncle, Jesse Duke's face didn't look much better than Bo's. His jaw was set in stone, but there was a sadness around his eyes. Something else was going on involving much more than Luke's leaving. She thought about confronting them right there, but decided against it. It wasn't the time or the place; that would come later.

Sensing that Bo was in the most need, Daisy slipped her arm around his shoulders. Surprised, he looked down, matching her own small smile. Accepting the invitation from her hand, Bo laid his head on her shoulder and fell asleep within a few miles. Daisy laid her head on top of his, and wasn't far behind.

Despite everything else on his mind, Jesse couldn't help but smile at the touching scene. He'd always been grateful that three kids who had been bestowed upon his doorstep, as relative strangers under sad circumstances, managed to form such a close bond. They epitomized the Duke family philosophy.

When they got back to the farm, Jesse headed to the barn to catch up on the chores that hadn't been done that day. Daisy intended to go into the house to start dinner, though she doubted that any of them would be very hungry. Bo started to follow his uncle.

"Bo, why don't ya go into the house and rest?" his uncle suggested.

"Uncle Jesse...," Bo began to protest.

"Bo, don't argue with me," the old man snapped, regretting it immediately.

"But...,"

"Ya'll want to tell me just what is going on!" Daisy yelled, interrupting them both.

For a few seconds, they all stood there looking at each other.

Uncle Jesse broke the stand-off first. "Bo?" he asked, looking at his nephew for permission to share the news with Daisy. It was, after all, Duke family business even if it did affect Bo the most.

"No!"

"Bo! I kept my word to ya. I didn't tell Luke, but I ain't gonna lie to Daisy. She lives here. She's gonna know. Now, you got to tell her or I will."

Bo looked at his uncle. He knew he was right; Daisy would have to be told. He wasn't going to be able to hide it forever. He should have known she'd figure out that something was going on. Luke got all the credit for being the smart Duke kid, but Daisy's instincts were almost better than his.

"You tell her, Uncle Jesse. I just can't," he exclaimed, running in the direction of the barn.

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked again, softening her tone.

Leading her inside the house, Jesse motioned for her to sit. Taking a chair next to her, he covered her small hand with his old, calloused one as he told her everything he knew up to that point. A little while later, Daisy was still sitting at the kitchen table still unable to fully grasp what her uncle had just told her. As a girl, she didn't have to hide her tears, and she couldn't have even if she had wanted to. Male or female, her uncle wasn't having any better luck controlling his. She stood up, wiping her eyes. What they were feeling didn't amount to a hill of beans. Her cousin was what was important.

Walking out to the hiding place that they all shared, she climbed the ladder. Bo gave her a sideway glance, trying to see how she had taken the news. She appeared to have taken it about the way he expected. He looked away, scared to face her.

Bo was huddled in the far corner of the loft, his knees drawn to his chest. Daisy's eyes and Uncle Jesse's were red and swollen, but Bo's were dry. Except for a somewhat haunted look, he appeared normal. Daisy crawled next to him, sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"Don't you worry, sugar. We're Dukes. We'll get through this," she assured him, turning slightly to warp her arms around him.

Bo let her hold him, but refused to cry. Instead, he chortled, thinking that Daisy's feisty personality was one of the things he loved most about her. "Yeah," he acknowledged, finding her faith contagious, if not very realistic.

* * *

The next day, Bo got up as usual. He and his uncle were having a battle of the wills. Bo didn't want to be treated any differently. Uncle Jesse wanted to coddle him. 

"Bo, you need your rest."

"Plenty of time for that later. There's work to be done, and I don't want to be treated any differently."

"Bo...,"

"Please!"

Sighing, the head of the family finally gave in. It worried the Duke patriarch, but he understood how his nephew must be feeling. The day would come when his youngest wouldn't be able to keep up with his normal routine. For now, Jesse could refuse him nothing.

"Well, get the eggs then," he spat.

"Yes sir!" Bo saluted him. Grinning, he trotted off to the barn, wishing that it had always been that easy to get his uncle to cowtow to his wishes. Under different circumstances, Bo might have been able to have a hay day!

* * *

By early that afternoon, the Duke men were back in the Hazzard County doctor's office. They were busy making up the appointment that had been rescheduled a couple days earlier.

"We need to get started right away. I can make the arrangements, if you like," the family physician offered. Trusting his advice, Bo and Jesse agreed to do whatever he felt was best. An hour later, they knew what to expect and where they needed to be. Bo had several engagements to keep.

Content to let the two older men finalize all the details, the blonde asked, "can I go see Cooter for a minute, while ya'll finish up here?" When his uncle nodded, Bo made a mad dash for the door. He wanted to talk about something he found more interesting: cars. At least that was a topic he had some control over yet; this other stuff wasn't. The medical professionals were going to do exactly what they wanted to do to him, and only God was going to be able to make the final decision on the actual outcome.

When Bo was gone, Jesse turned to his old friend, thankful for the few minutes of privacy. He hadn't yet had the opportunity to speak freely.

"Amos, is this going to work?"

"Jesse, you know I can't answer that. We'll do everything we can, but it's not always up to us." He didn't tell his friend that even with all the advances in medicine, this wasn't something that had even been close to being conquered.

To Jesse Duke, that answer sounded a lot like 'no.' If medicine couldn't give him a guarantee, he'd go over their heads and straight to the top. He'd always been good at praying. He had a feeling he was going to get a whole lot better at it in the days to come. He also believed that God listened, and this time, he'd make him. Jesse just couldn't let this happen to his family.

While Jesse was exploring other alternatives, Bo was too.

"Hey Cooter? Ya in here?" he called into the garage.

"Yo Bo. Come on in," a voice called to him from underneath a vehicle inside the garage. Sliding out, Cooter Davenport was soon standing in front of the boy wiping off his hands on a rag that was oilier than his fingers. "So buddy, did Luke get off ok?"

"Yeah," Bo replied, wishing that Cooter hadn't reminded him of something else he wanted to forget.

"Well, what can I do for your buddyroe?"

"Cooter, I put together a list of parts that we're looking for. I'll be checking around the scrap yards from time to time, but I's just wondering if you could keep your eyes open. If you come across any good ones, let me know?"

"Sure buddy, lay it on me," Cooter said, taking the paper and glancing over the scribbled list. "These for that engine you and Luke are wanting to build?"

"Sure are," Bo informed him.

"Well, if I see anything, I'll let ya know."

"Thanks Cooter. Gotta go, Uncle Jesse's waiting on me."

"Hey Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything ok?" the mechanic asked. Contrary to popular belief, Cooter Davenport wasn't dumb either, and he was more observant than people gave him credit for. He knew the family well enough to have sensed that something was amiss the moment Bo and Jesse walked into the Boar's Nest two days before.

"Yeah," Bo replied, dreading the time when the entire town of Hazzard would know that wasn't true.

"You know, Bo...you can come to me...if you need anything. I know I ain't Luke, but we's friends, too."

"I know, Cooter. Thanks," Bo told him. Cooter had long ago proven that he was every much his friend as his cousin's.

"Okay, well, talk to ya later."

* * *

Daisy was waiting anxiously at home to hear what had been discussed. She desperately wanted to go along, but Jesse thought it would make Bo uncomfortable. Busying herself around the house, she prayed that her uncle and cousin would have good news when they came home. 

As soon as the truck came to a stop, Bo jumped out, telling his uncle he was heading for the pond as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Though Jesse thought the behavior showed true denial, he let him go, taking the opportunity to explain everything to his niece By the time he was finished talking, she knew she wasn't going to get her wish.

* * *

The next day, Jesse and Daisy took Bo to a hospital in Atlanta. He had to stay overnight as a series of tests and evaluations were performed. The hospitals closer to their home didn't have the equipment or technology for the intial steps that needed to be done, but Tri-County was able to accomodate the ones that would follow. 

By the time they got back home, the news was all over Hazzard county. No one could ever figure out how private information became public so fast when everyone swore that they hadn't said anything. The Dukes hadn't told anyone, and Jesse was willing to bet the farm that Amos Appleby hadn't either. That narrowed it down to someone working in his office, but exactly who they had to thank, they didn't know. The country doctor did and vowed that it would never happen again, knowing that it had to be the new assistant he had just hired.

Bo would have been aghast had he been home when the personal visits started. Luck was on their side that the blonde decided to go part scrounging. Cooter was the first one that burst through the door.

"Is it true?" he asked, solemn faced.

"Cooter, what the devil are you doing busting in here like that? Nearly give me a heart attack," Uncle Jesse scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse, I just heard...well I heard...," he couldn't even bring himself to finish his thought.

"Ya heard what?" Uncle Jesse asked, not having the foggiest notion of what he was rambling about.

"I heard something about Bo," he finally spit out. He didn't need to ask again if there was any truth behind the rumor. The way that Daisy and Jesse's faces fell as the old moonshiner slowly lowered himself into a chair said all there was to say.

"Yeah Cooter, it's true," Daisy told him, seeing that her uncle couldn't.

Cooter mirrored his friend's action, lowering himself to the closest chair to him. "Well, what'd they say? What are they gonna do about it?"

Jesse repeated the details to their long time friend, noticing that his reaction wasn't any better than theirs had been.

"Well ya'll know, if you need anything, anything at all, I mean help around the farm or someone to help out with Bo, you can call me anytime."

"We know, Cooter, thank ya," Jesse told him.

"Thanks sugar," Daisy reiterated, sliding her arms around him.

Before anything else could be said, they heard a car pulling up. Daisy went to look out the window, announcing that Rosco and Boss Hogg were there.

"What do they want? The mortgage payment ain't due til next week," Jesse huffed. Getting up and going to the door, he swung it open. "J.D. the payment ain't due til next week," he announced, stopping the pair before they were able to set foot on the porch.

"Oh Jesse, we ain't here about that," Boss replied.

"Well then what do you want, and make it snappy. I ain't got all day."

"Jesse, we just came because we heard some disturbing news going around town. Something about Bo," Boss said in a voice that almost sounded contrite.

Cooter and Daisy looked at each other.

"What about it?" Jesse asked.

"Is it true?" Boss inquired.

"Yeah, J.D., it's true. What's it to ya?" he asked, wondering why these two would even want to know.

"Oh my! Jesse, that is too bad. I just wanted to let you know that if there's anything we can do, just feel free to call on us."

The three people on the porch stared in disbelief. Boss wasn't known for his genorosity, especially toward the Duke family. They couldn't help but question his motives.

"Why J.D? Just what are you up to?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not up to anything, Jesse Duke. What a terrible thing to accuse me of at a time like this. I know we ain't been friends for a long time, but there was a time when we was the best of friends. Whatever differences we had in the past, I never wanted to see anything bad happen to you or any of your kin."

"That goes for me, too," Rosco said. "I've had a few run ins with the boys, both of them, but I was just trying to teach them a lesson is all."

Jesse nodded, believing Rosco more so than his old ex-friend. Rosco had been a good lawman for a long time, and there had been a few times when the boys had been at fault. He couldn't hold that over Rosco's head, and he'd known him long enough to know deep down he wasn't that bad of a person.

J.D. Hogg, on the other hand, he knew even better. In their early days together, he would have believed him. He'd always been driven by money and power, and it was clear from a young age that he wouldn't let anyone or anything get in his way. Jefferson Davis Hogg viewed everyone in terms of what they could do for him. The exception had been Jesse Duke. They had been the best of friends, and Jesse was the only person that had ever been allowed to see a side of the fat man that indicated that somewhere under the blubber, there was a heart. They had planned on being partners together, but success only made J.D. more ruthless, which Jesse wanted no part of. Since ending their business arrangments, they also ended their friendship, but Jesse couldn't believe that J.D. would relish the thought of something like this happening to his family. He'd wanted to get his hands on the Duke land for years, but he'd never stooped any lower than that. To date, their fueds had only been about mortgage payments, land ownership, and who made the best moonshine.

"Thank ya. We appreciate it," he finally acknowledged, wanting to give them the benefit of the doubt.

At that moment, Bo came barreling up the drive in Jesse's truck. Walking up to the house, he wondered what everyone was doing there. "We having a party or something, Uncle Jesse?" he asked, trying to make a joke.

Jesse wasn't going to tell him exactly what was going on, knowing that Bo wouldn't like it. Before he could say anything, though, Boss Hogg beat him to the punch. "Bo! My poor boy! If there's anything me or the sheriff can do, please let us know."

Bo gave him a strange look, wondering what in the world he was babbling about. Then it hit him, and his expression clouded over. Nodding, he excused himself and went into the house. It was already starting.

Uncle Jesse let him stay in his room for a little while, tending to their guests and thanking them for their concern. Cooter had been the first to arrive and the last to leave. Jesse and Daisy knew that he wanted to stay, probably hoping for an invitation to dinner, but they didn't extend one. Though Cooter couldn't have been more family if his last name was Duke, Bo wouldn't have been comfortable. Hoping that he wouldn't be forced to ask the grease monkey to leave, Jesse breathed a sigh of relief when Cooter took the hint and excused himself.

Wanting to let Bo know that everyone had gone, Jesse went to the boys' room. Knocking on the door lightly, he opened it after Bo invited him in. "Hey Bo? How ya doing?" he asked, going to sit next to him on the bed.

"I'm ok, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse looked at his nephew trying to choose his words carefully. He was a Duke, no one could accuse him of not being one. He had one flaw that they all shared. They were the first ones to help a person in need, and the last ones who wanted to accept aide when it was offered, even if they did need it. Jesse himself had that same trait.

"Bo," he started.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse," the boy interrupted. "I wasn't trying to be rude. I just feel like some kind of freak right now, and I don't want everyone feeling sorry for me."

"That's where you're wrong. They're not feeling sorry for you, son. They care about you, and they want to help."

"Same difference."

"No, it's not Bo, and you know it. Look, I understand how you feel, believe me I do, but you're not gonna be able to lock yourself away forever."

Of course, he knew his uncle was right, but he just didn't know how he was going to handle any of it. "I'm glad Luke's not here," he whispered.

The words shocked his uncle, but he didn't believe them. "No, you're not."

"Yes I am. I mean, I'm not glad he is where he is, but I am glad he's not gonna be here to see all this."

Having nothing else that he could say, the old man gave up. "Supper's ready. C'mon."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, that's too bad cause you gotta eat," he stated, and for the first time in several days, Jesse Duke laid down the law.

* * *

While Bo Duke was trying to adjust in Hazzard, Luke Duke was trying to re-adjust in a foreign land. Not much had changed in his absense, except the fighting had intensified, if that were even possible. Luke had left on his vacation hoping to alleviate the concerns he had about his cousin. While they had worked out the source of the problem as it was then, he had an even stronger sense of apprehension now. All he could think about was the look on his uncle's face the day they came back from seeing Doc Appleby. Despite the sounds of gunfire and bombs exploding all around him, all he could hear were his cousin's final words to him_: "I love you too, Luke. Always remember that._" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hi! Boy when you guys said you wanted a sequel, you weren't kidding, were you? I'm overwhelmed at the response. Thanks for the reviews - they really helped as this story is giving me a lot of trouble. I am gladly accepting comments and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 2

CHANGES

Luke Duke knew that his inability to remain focussed was going to get him into trouble. He wasn't in a situation where he could afford to let his mind wander, yet, wander it did; right back home to Hazzard. It hadn't been more than a few weeks since he'd been there, but it felt like it was years. He only prayed that his distraction didn't end up getting someone killed, including himself.

He didn't even know why he was so anxious. Unlike the last time, Bo's letters were upbeat, and they arrived like clockwork. He seemed happy, but Luke couldn't help but wonder why he had given up playing all the sports he loved in his final year of school. As a senior, he would have been king of the mountain, and he was already a local celebrity on the playing field. To Luke, it didn't make any sense. Looking for any hint of something amiss, he couldn't find it. Daisy and Jesse's letters seemed to confirm that all was well with their words, but something didn't feel right in their letters, either. Ignoring what they said, he once again found himself writing to his uncle as to whether or not everything really was as fine as they were making it sound. Regardless of what the notes from home said, the only words Luke could concentrate on were the ones Bo had whispered to him before he returned to active duty.

Then there were the dreams. The Marine no longer envisioned Bo falling, thankful for small favors. However, his youngest cousin filled his night time thoughts in a haunting way. He could understand dreaming about Bo if he'd been replaying things that they'd done or moments that they'd shared, but that wasn't what he was seeing. Unfortunately, he wasn't positive what his mind was witnessing. He didn't think that he'd ever experienced any of the images. They weren't even vivid, and by morning he couldn't remember them. All he knew was that he'd wake up with a sense of foreboding, feeling that Bo was in trouble and needed him.

Everything was coming to a head. The dreams, the worrying, the longing to be back home were wearing Luke down. Whether it was a prayer answered or a curse, Luke wouldn't know for a long time to come, but after being back in Asia for only a short time, his luck ran out. First he got separated from his platoon, lost in a stretch of jungle he wasn't familiar with. Then, the pain in his shoulder was excruciating, enough so to cause him to lose the battle to stay awake. His last conscious thought and word spoken was 'Bo.'

* * *

Luke's life may have returned to something he was familiar with as the autumn breeze turned slightly cooler in Hazzard, but Bo's life had changed entirely. Now sporting a ball cap both day and night, the seventeen year old had new challenges to face. 

Enduring the first of several scheduled sessions, no one could have adequately prepared Bo or his family for how sick he would be. During the procedure, he was fine. Even the needles didn't bother him as he'd already had an access device inserted into his arm. Rather than pricking his skin every time, the needles were connected via two little plastic ports. As long as he wore long sleeves, no one could even see it. Though it had hurt at the time, once he saw the needles and realized that he'd be seeing them again on several more occasions, he was glad they had found an alternative. After the nurses hooked him up, he and Daisy played cards with the deck she had brought along. Still feeling fine, he started feeling warm and that made him sleepy. The last thing he remembered was seeing Daisy smiling down at him and feeling her hand rubbing his back.

The first two days had been the worst, not even closely comparable to the sickest he'd ever been in his life. Daisy refused to leave his side, assuming the role of the oldest cousin in Luke's absence. Jesse remained close-by, too, but let his niece slip into the role of a mama bear protecting her cub. Cooter, Enos, and other fine folks of Hazzard showed their support by stopping by and helping to tend to the farm. The only one outside of the immediate family allowed to have seen Bo at his worst was Cooter, but the patient hadn't even been aware of his presence. If he had been, he would have been appalled, but then he wasn't really aware of Jesse or Daisy, either. The only person he occasionally asked for was Luke as his hand clung to a little piece of his absent cousin.

By the end of the second day, he was a little more alert and not as deathly ill. He slept most of the time, murmuring the names of his family when he was conscious, but always asking for Luke as he was pulled under.

Having been left weak, Bo was confined to his room for another two days. Showing his determination to fight and win, and to lead as normal a life as possible, he forced himself up by the end of that week. Despite everyone's objections, he performed as many chores as he could, and in his free time, he continued to rummage around for motor components. Cooter had already confiscated a few for the boys, and started going with Bo to the junk yards. The youngest Duke didn't know that his uncle had asked the family friend to go with him, too afraid to let him wander off by himself. The efforts were starting to pay off, and they had already accumulated a good majority of items on the list. Bo didn't know if he'd ever get to see the engine completed, but at least he could keep his promise to Luke in some small way. Whether he ever saw it or drove it, he would know that a part of him would always be in whatever car his cousin built.

Bo was doing his best to keep all the promises he'd made to Luke. He never again even thought about Widow's Peak, and he was trying his best to finish school and graduate. That was the hardest vow to fulfill, and if he hadn't promised his cousin that he would finish high school, he would have dropped out. It was already hard, missing so much time and it only promised to get worse. He had also been concerned about how the kids would react to his condition and his new look. Much to his surprise, they treated him better than they ever had. Bo chalked it up to pity, but decided to make the best of it. If he had felt better, he really would have enjoyed all the invitations that he started receiving. As it was, his uncle wouldn't let him attend most of them, reminding him that he had enough on his plate and wearing himself out wasn't going to help. Bo especially basked in the attention that the girls were paying to him, glad that his new look hadn't turned them completely off. It was too bad that he didn't share their opinion.

Except for the common complications, Bo bounced back very quickly. Combatting the side effects of the first treatment delayed the second one, but not by much. Instead of going six weeks, Bo was going to have to go eight. Jesse was worried about the disruption, but his doctor friend assured him that it was very common, and should not hinder the progress. The Duke patriarch was also concerned by the fact that the results didn't seem to be as optimistic as they'd hoped for. His friend also assured him that wasn't uncommon, either.

Bo just wanted to make sure that his health didn't interfere with Thanskgiving. He loved the holidays, and as long as he underwent the second round by early to mid-November, he was hopeful that he'd be able to enjoy them. He should be over any negative reactions he may enounter, and he wouldn't be due to go back for the third treatment until after the New Year. He was looking forward to the holiday season, a little afraid that it might be his last one. If it was, he wanted to be able to appreciate it.

Trying to make the best of a bad situation, the letter couldn't have come at a worse time. If Jesse had known what to expect in the mail that day, he would have gotten it earlier. He wasn't in possession of a crystal ball, though, so he hadn't had time to digest the news himself before the kids came home.

Daisy had picked up Bo from school, and the two were walking in the door. Jesse was standing there holding the piece of paper. They knew immediately that something was wrong, and they had a feeling they knew what it was.

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked.

"No!" Daisy cried, not believing that she might lose both of her cousins in a short period of time. She'd been playing nursemaid to Bo for several weeks, but that afternoon he had to hold her up or she would have fallen over. Wrapping his arms around her, he lowered her into a chair. Pulling up another next to hers, he kept his hold on her as they waited for their uncle to speak.

"It says that Luke is presumed dead," he whispered, looking from the letter to his kids.

"Oh no!" Daisy sobbed, turning to Bo.

"Don't you cry, Daisy. Luke ain't dead," he told her, rubbing her back as she had done so many times to him over the last few weeks. He saw the look his uncle gave him, but he refused to budge. "He's not. I know he's not. He promised he'd come home, and a Duke never breaks their promise."

Jesse wanted to tell him that Luke would never intentionally go back on his word, but this time he might not have been able to keep it. He knew that he should, but he couldn't. He wanted to believe just as Bo did, but he was old enough to know that things didn't always work out like they were supposed to. He feared the worst. Yet, he didn't correct Bo. It wouldn't do either of his nephews any good for him to try. If he was successful and he got his youngest to believe that Luke might be dead, Bo would give up, and he would lose both of them for sure. For the time being, all they had was hope.

* * *

Luke couldn't place anything. There was noise all around him, but he couldn't tell what it was. He could smell something, a pleasant odor, but he didn't recognize it, either. Then he became aware of something he was very familiar with, pain. His left shoulder hurt like the devil. Testing the reflexes of his eyelids, he slowly started to raise them. After blinking a few times, he managed to keep them open. Taking a moment to focus, he found himself staring into the largest pair of brown eyes he'd ever seen. A wide smile lit them up even more, and Luke couldn't help but return the gesture. 

"Hello," a small voice with an Asian accent greeted him.

"Hi!" Luke whispered back, taking a good look at the person who was staring down at him.

A young boy about nine or ten was grinning at him. "You sleep long time."

"Where am I?" Luke asked.

"In my village, Tan Phu."

A look of confusion crossed Luke's face, trying to figure out how he'd gotten there and why. He didn't know if a small child would be able to answer his many questions or not, or even how to ask them. Before he got a chance, a petite woman joined them, smiling and speaking in a tongue Luke still couldn't understand. She was holding a small bowl, and Luke guessed that it was the universal language of food or drink.

"My mother bring you...," the boy couldn't think of the word.

Luke looked in the bowl. "Soup?"

"Yes, soup, that is right word?" he asked, and Luke nodded. "It very good. Make you better. You are hurt."

The lady helped Luke to sit up, then held the bowl up to his lips. All of his training told him that he should be cautious. In this war, you couldn't identify the enemy on sight, but for some reason, he didn't fear these people. He just didn't believe that they would care for him if they intended on hurting him more. Taking a sip, he took a few more. "Thank you, it is good," he said, while the small boy translated for his mother. She smiled back after understanding what he had said, then nodded in the customary way.

"How'd I get here?" Luke asked.

"My father bring you. He find you in jungle, hurt. My mother make you better. He go fight with Americans." Luke nodded, as the woman started speaking to her son. "When he come back, he bring Americans with him. They take you home, yes?"

"God, I hope so," Luke whispered, thinking there was no place he'd rather be than back in Hazzard.

After Luke had eaten as much as he could, he drifted back to sleep. When he woke the second time, he found the boy still sitting by his side. He had to smile at his wide-eyed curiousity and generous nature. This was a side to the conflict that most people never thought about; the civilians who lived in the war zone. Luke wondered how this God awful fight had affected their lives, as he heard a battle off in the distance. Asia or America, some things didn't make any difference. Human compassion and caring was indigenous in some form to all continents. The boy's innocence also reminded him of home, and of someone he knew. Luke reached into his pocket, praying that he hadn't lost the picture during a journey he couldn't remember. He hadn't, and he pulled it out. As he looked at it, the boy did, too.

"That is you. Who is the other with the white hair?"

"My cousin, Bo," Luke laughed. Except for the ones that were shipped over with him, he hadn't seen a blonde in a very long time, and didn't imagine that the small child had either.

"Cousin? Bo?"

Luke grinned a little more. "His name is Bo, and his dad and mine were brothers."

"Oh!" the boy exclaimed, understanding now the concept of what a cousin was. "You like cousin?"

"I love cousin," Luke told him. Reaching into his other pocket, he got out a second picture. This one was of the entire family, and Luke introduced him to Daisy and Uncle Jesse.

"She pretty cousin," the boy observed.

"Yeah, she is," Luke agreed, finding more common ground between their two countries.

"I have cousins, too. Some pretty, some not. Some I love, some I don't. Where do you live in America?"

"Hazzard, Georgia," Luke replied.

"Will you tell me about where you live?"

As the last of the daylight gave way to a pitch black, Luke told the boy all about his home and his family. Luke knew that the child had informed him that his father would be coming back with Americans, but when the door burst open, Luke reached for his gun, placing his body in front of the boy. It took him a minute to comprehend that the calvary had arrived, and for the fire in his shoulder to diminish enough for him to breathe.

With the help of his commrades, Luke said goodbye to his hosts, trying to thank them as best he could. He didn't know what would have happened to him had they not found him and then took him into their home and cared for him, placing themselves at great risk. Throughout the rest of the night, he was led through the jungle. As the sun started to peek, he was placed on a helicopter with several others. Most were in worse shape than he was, obviously prompting the prearranged rendezvous. The chopper lifted into the sky, and Luke watched Viet Nam grow smaller in the distance. By the end of that night he was on a floating hospital somewhere off the coast of another foreign land.

"Sir, we need your name, rank and serial number," a doctor informed. "Your dog tags are missing. Do you know where they are?"

"No sir," Luke replied. He gave the information to the nurse. He didn't think to double check that she had recorded it correctly. If he had, his family might have been notified that he'd been found and was safe. Luke, however, didn't even realize that he'd been listed as MIA so that thought never entered his mind.

From the hospital ship, to a base hospital, and eventually back to the states took a few weeks. Luke decided against calling his family, even though he had good news. He was going to be fine, but had received a medical discharge; he was coming home. To him, that was great news, and he knew it would be to them, too, but he wanted to deliver it in person. No matter how hard he would assure them that he was fine, they'd still worry until they saw him. All he knew was that he'd be home in plenty of time for Thanksgiving and the rest of the holiday season, and that was the second best gift Santa had ever brought him; the first being his family, of course.

* * *

Sometimes, all a person has to hold onto are the small things. That's what Bo told himself. He didn't have much in the way of worldly possessions, and he'd never been known as the luckiest person around, but for once, something worked out the way he wanted. His second go-around had been scheduled for the first week in November. That meant he should be feeling better by Thanksgiving, and he wouldn't have to miss Halloween, either. It gave him something to look forward to before his next trip to Tri-County General, and something to focus on before and afterwards, and looking forward to anything those days was hard to come by in the Duke household. Bo felt guilty for making Daisy and his uncle worry about him so much. They tried their best, but they were always sad. He knew it was in part attributable to him, but he also knew they believed Luke to be lost. He didn't; his cousin had promised. 

Besides taking the cards with them again, this time Daisy packed a few other things. Now that they'd been through it once, they knew more what to expect. Though Bo said that he felt warm after just a little while, he'd also been cold. She packed a light blanket, thinking that her cousin would like something cozy tucked around him. She'd asked for a blanket last time, but by the time they brought one, Bo was ready to go home. She also grabbed a couple of the goose feather pillows that were so much softer than the foam ones the medical facility passed out. A couple of cans of 7-Up, some crackers and cookies for snacks, a car magazine for Bo, the newspaper for her uncle, and a book for herself, and they were all set.

Things had gone well again, but by the time they got back to the farm, it was all they could do to get Bo inside the house. He'd been tired last time, but this time he could barely walk. If Luke had been there, he would have carried him, but neither Daisy or Jesse could easily tote Bo's long frame. It wasn't because he was heavy; he wasn't. He'd always been thin, and he'd lost weight in the last few weeks. It was just because he was so tall and neither of them could handle his height. Daisy made a note to ask Cooter to be there next time. Besides Luke, the mechanic could handle Bo, too.

Settling him in bed, Daisy perched herself in the chair next to him. Jesse offered to stay, but she said they'd be fine. There was something about the way she comforted Bo that he really liked, and it was the most soothing remedy they'd found. Daisy was glad to do it, and Jesse was just grateful that there was some little thing they could do to make Bo feel better, even if it wasn't much. Knowing that Bo wouldn't be eating for the next couple of days, and that they wouldn't be that hungry either, Jesse said he'd put something together for dinner. He peeked in the room quite often, but Daisy was becoming as protective of Bo as Luke had always been, and was demonstrating that she was just as competent. Though Bo had initally always asked for Luke, he was starting to look for Daisy, too, and Jesse was willing to do whatever it took for his youngest to feel safe and loved, even if it meant letting Daisy sit with him instead of himself.

"Daisy?" Bo whimpered.

"It's ok, sugar. I'm right here," she told him, working the circles on his back that he so loved.

Nodding, but not speaking, Bo fell back asleep.

* * *

Luke Duke thanked the stranger for the ride, then watched as his tail lights grew dimmer in the darkness as it left him in its dust. He knew he shouldn't have accepted the offer, hitchhiking was dangerous. Yet, he was so anxious to get home, he threw caution to the wind. Even with a healing gunshot wound he could take on an older gentleman should he have turned out to be any type of threat. He hadn't, and now Luke was only a couple miles from the rest of his life. Throwing his pack over his good shoulder, he started walking in the direction of the family farm. 

All the lights were on when he turned up the drive. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to imagine what each of his family members were doing inside. One thing he was fairly certain that Bo wasn't doing was studying. He'd never cared for homework, and he doubted he was hitting the books too hard in his final year. He thought about his other cousin, Daisy, and wondered if she and Bo would be in the living room playing a game or watching TV. Then it occured to him that she might not even be home. She was the best looking girl in Hazzard, and it was very possible that she was out on a date. Finally, he thought about his uncle, fairly certain that he'd be enjoying his newspaper about this time of night. He opened his eyes and looked at the house again. Though he'd only been gone a few months this time, it seemed like a lifetime. Taking another deep breath, he forced his feet to take a few more steps. He was home, this time for good.

Reminding himself again that the occupants of the house weren't expecting him, he softly tapped on the door. He didn't want to alarm them as the evening was getting late.

Assuming that it was Cooter or Enos stopping by to check on them, Jesse put his paper down and went to the door. Luke may have been the Marine, but Jesse was the one who experienced shell shock.

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, opening the door and stepping inside, concerned by the look on his uncle's face.

"Luke, you're alive," Jesse finally said, opening his arms to his oldest. Luke stepped into them, hissing slightly at the still tender injury as his uncle crushed him. "What's the matter? Luke, what happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Uncle Jesse. I'm fine."

Worried now about Luke, he led him into the living room. Before either of them could say anything else, the door to his room opened and Daisy stepped out. "Luke," she whispered, not believing her own eyes. He gave her a smile, and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "Luke, you're not dead!" His uncle didn't miss the additional hiss of pain as Daisy threw herself at him, but she was so overwhelmed, she did.

"No, I ain't dead. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well Luke, they sent us a letter, the government. Said you were missing in action and presumed dead."

"What?" Luke asked, now regretting his decision not to call his family sooner to let them know he was okay. "I can't believe it. Well yeah, I guess I can. I was technically missing for a little while. I was taken in by a family in a village, and I guess they didn't know that, but they should have let you know after they found me."

"Are you ok, Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked again, knowing that they weren't just gonna let him come home if there wasn't a little more to the story than he'd just told them.

"Yeah. I got shot, in the shoulder, but it's almost completely healed. It's fine," Luke said.

"How long do you get to stay this time?" Daisy asked, still clinging to her older cousin.

"I'm out, medically discharged. The tendon is damaged, but the doctors don't think it'll give me any problems. Anyway, they don't want me back cause of it. I'm home for good."

"Praise the Lord," Uncle Jesse said, giving thanks that at least one of his boys was home safe and sound. Now he hoped that Luke's return would help Bo.

"Where's Bo?" Luke asked, not missing the look that shot between Daisy and Jesse as soon as he inquired. "What's going on? Oh no, did he think I was dead, too?"

"No," Uncle Jesse replied. "He never did believe it. He said he knew you was alive. Guess we should have listened to him."

Luke nodded, watching the members of his family very closely. "Okay, so where is he?"

"He's in your room," Uncle Jesse informed him.

"Well, if he won't come out and see me, guess I'll go in and see him," Luke announced.

"Ah Luke, wait a minute," Jesse said, stopping him before he got two steps.

"All right! What is going on?" Luke asked, more than a little annoyed.

"Bo's sick," Jesse stated, wondering just how he was going to tell him the rest.

"What? He's got the flu again?" When Jesse shook his head, he continued. "Something with his lung or his asthma?" Again, Jesse shook his head. "Then what?" Luke said, raising his voice.

"Luke, sit down a minute," Jesse instructed him.

He did as he was told, feeling like a thousand pounds had been dropped on his shoulders. Something told him he was about to find out exactly what had been causing his sense of imminent doom, and now he knew it had something to do with Bo.

"I'll leave you two alone," Daisy whispered, slipping back into the boys' room. She hadn't meant to leave Bo alone for so long, and she wasn't sure if she could handle Luke's reaction right then. If he fell apart, she had to remain strong, for both Bo and Luke.

"Uncle Jesse, please. Tell me what's going on and just what's wrong with Bo!" Luke said, half demanding, half begging.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hello! I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for so I hope it's not a let down since so many of you have stuck this out. There's cliffhangers for fun, there's ones for suspense, but this was simple procrastination on my part. I simply found it difficult to write the word. I don't know why, it's easier to shoot one of the boys than it is to do this. Perhaps because it is such a real word that affects so many.

Thanks again for all the reviews. I know I've said it before, but they've kept me going through this story.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 3

NEWS AT LAST

Luke stared wide eyed at his uncle, certain that he must have heard him wrong. "Are you sure?" he asked, swallowing convulsively. Seeing the sad nod, Luke felt like his whole world had just crumbled. "Leukemia?" he repeated, half stating, half asking. "How bad is it, Uncle Jesse?" he inquired, hoping that it wasn't as serious as it sounded.

"It's bad, Luke. Real bad."

Luke had a million questions, but he didn't know which one to ask first. Somehow they all seemed important, yet not important at all. The only thing he needed to do was to see Bo with his own eyes. Somehow, he had to make sure that he really was alive and in the next room. "I think I'll go see Bo now," Luke mumbled, trying hard to make sense of a senseless situation.

"Okay Luke, but just be prepared. He had his second chemo treatment today, so he's kind of out of it and he's not feeling well. The next couple days are gonna be real rough."

Luke hadn't yet fought his way off the couch, slowly contemplating everything he'd just been told. When it finally registered that his cousin had just received his second treatment, wheels began turning. "Wait a minute! How long have you known about this?"

"We found out the day before you left."

Luke thought back to that day at the Boar's Nest when he knew that something was wrong. Instead of congratulating his great instincts, he looked at his uncle. "WHAT? Why in the hell didn't you tell me? How could you keep something like this from me?" Luke accused, his anger finding a release.

"Now hold your horses, Luke. Bo begged me not to tell you," he answered, ignoring his nephew's outburst and curse words.

"Why?"

"Because he was worried that it would worry you, and that if you got distracted, you'd get yourself killed. I didn't like not telling ya, Luke, but there was a lot of sense behind Bo's thinking."

"I'm part of this family! I had a right to know. YOU should have told me!" Luke screamed, undeterred by his uncle's explanation.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I really am, but I agreed with Bo, and I still do."

Luke looked at the man sitting in the recliner as if he'd grown two heads. He couldn't ever remember being as angry with the uncle he thought more of as a father in his whole life. His brain might have understood the logic behind what he was being told if his heart wasn't being twisted like a pretzel. He was angry all right, and it wasn't just at his uncle. He was mad about the entire situation, and he was furious with God for doing this to his baby cousin. It was just easier to let Jesse shoulder all the anger.

Remembering that Bo was in the next room and that he hadn't even seen him yet, Luke stuffed his rage deep inside. He wasn't finished with this, but it wasn't the most important thing at the moment. "I'm going to see Bo," he announced in an icy voice that sent shivers up and down the old man's spine.

Taking a deep breath, Luke opened the door to the room that he and Bo shared. When the baby first arrived, he had slept in a crib. As he got older, it had been removed to make space for the twin beds that they still slept in. The room didn't look any different than when they had been children except for a few things now hanging on the wall. Luke looked around, recalling how each of the momentos had come to be. His mind wandered back to all the times they'd shared in that room. Some were bad, but most of them were happy. Luke wondered if they'd ever share any happy moments in there again.

There was a small table lamp turned on low, giving the room just a touch of light. Daisy was sitting next to their cousin, rubbing his shoulder and murmuring something to him. He could see that Bo had been well cared for, but it didn't ease the guilt of not having been there himself. Luke was so overwhelmed that he thought he might pass out or break down right there. He closed his eyes in an attempt to regain control over his extremely strong emotions. Taking a deep breath, he opened them.

Moving closer to the bed, Luke continued to stare. Daisy stood up, walking toward Luke. Remembering his injury, she waited for him to reach out for her, which he did. If his shoulder hurt, he didn't notice. It was nothing compared to the pain the rest of him felt. He crushed her to him, sensing her own pain. It wasn't long before he could feel her crying in his arms, giving in to her own grief. The two oldest cousins looked for comfort from each other as the youngest laid only a few feet away, oblivious to what was taking place.

Getting herself together, Daisy reached up and kissed Luke on the cheek before quietly exiting the room. Luke needed to see Bo, and he needed to see him in private.

The dark haired boy knelt next to the bed, his eyes roaming over the younger one. He was laying on his side facing him, slightly curled up in a ball. His face looked thin and drawn, not at all the round baby-face he always associated with his cousin. A ball cap was resting a little ways away from Bo's head, and Luke guessed that he had went to bed with it on. One of the negative side-effects of chemo-therapy was very visible, and Luke figured that it was the one that bothered Bo the most. The fact that he would try to wear a hat to bed, in his own house, in his own room, spoke volumes about the way he felt about the subject.

Luke reached out and with his thumb caressed the side of his cousin's face.

"Daisy?" Bo whimpered, but didn't open his eyes.

Forcing a smile, Luke prayed that he could maintain control of his voice. "If you think I look like Daisy, you need your eyesight checked, Bo."

Luke watched the confusion cross Bo's features as he watched his cousin's eyes slowly open. Though slightly sunken, they were still the same midnight blue that Luke remembered. He watched as recognition set in.

Bo blinked, trying to ascertain whether he was dreaming or not. With every last bit of strength he had, he lifted himself off the bed. Flinging himself in the direction of his cousin or the abortion, he knew that if Luke was really there, he'd catch him. "Luke?"

Luke did exactly what Bo expected him to; he caught him. Ignoring the pain in his upper left side, he pulled Bo close to him, supporting his back with one hand and cradling his head with the other. "Hey little cousin," he whispered, unable to say anymore. They stayed that way for a long time, forgetting about words. Eventually, Luke could feel Bo getting weaker in his arms, but kept him close with his own strength.

"Am I dead, Luke?" Bo finally asked.

Luke shuddered at the thought. "No Bo, you're not dead," Luke told him, thinking about adding something witty to his reply, but unable to think of anything suitable to say about the possibility of Bo's dying.

"I knew you weren't dead, Luke," Bo informed him. "You promised you'd come back, and I told everyone you would."

"Good boy, Bo! We Dukes always keep our word."

"Yep, that's what I told Uncle Jesse and Daisy, but they didn't believe me. I told you I'd never doubt you again."

"I believed you, Bo."

Bo was silent for a minute, tiring himself out more than he already was. "Luke, did you get hurt? What are you doing here?"

"I got shot, Bo, but it's healed. It wasn't that bad."

"Are you sure?" Bo asked, starting to sound out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure, cuz. Bo, I'm gonna lay you down now, okay?"

"Kay."

Lowering him back to the pillow, Luke was surprised when Bo suddenly became momentarily alert. Reaching behind him, he quickly grabbed the baseball cap and put it on his head.

Luke was puzzled by the action. "Bo, what are you doing?"

"Just feel funny without it, Luke," Bo replied with a slurred tongue.

Bo was fighting to remain conscious, and Luke knew it. "It's ok, buddy. You get some sleep now. We'll have plenty of time. I'm home for good." Bending over, he gave Bo a quick peck on the forehead. "I love you, Bo."

"Love ya, too, Lucas," he said, inching closer to slumber.

Luke saw a grin spread over his cousin's lips. "Whatchya thinking, cuz?"

Bo gave a little snort. "I got...my wish."

"What wish was that?" Luke asked softly.

"To see...you...again...before I die," Bo mumbled, the smile starting to fade.

Luke wanted to give Bo a good, long speech about the fact that no one was going to be dying. He couldn't though, as he saw Bo finally fall asleep. Luke felt something thump lightly on the bed and looked down to see what it was. When Bo had succumbed to the sandman, his left palm had relaxed and the object he'd been holding fell out of his grasp. Luke recognized it immediately. It was the gold key chain that he had given him; the one that Bo wanted back so desperately that he'd dangled himself off of the highest cliff in Hazzard.

Luke continued to kneel next to Bo's bed. This homecoming had been worse than the last, and he'd thought that one was bad enough. Taking in the sight before him, he couldn't squelch the sob. Grabbing Bo's hand, the one that had been clutching the key ring just a moment ago, Luke laid his head down on the bed and cried like he hadn't cried since he'd lost his parents.

* * *

Daisy fixed Luke a couple of sandwiches, bringing them to the boys' room. She doubted that they'd get Luke to leave Bo's side, and it was easy to see that he'd lost quite a bit of weight himself. Both of her cousins needed to put some pounds back on, but Luke would be the only one eating for a little while. 

He thanked her, choking down what she had brought. Only leaving the room to use the bathroom, Luke returned and stripped out of his clothes. Military issues were a thing of the past, and he was glad to be able to slip into his trademark plaid shirt and jeans. He knelt next to the bed for a long time, stroking his cousin's face and rubbing his shoulders and arms. Bo remained asleep, unaware of anything that was going on around him. Luke's sobs had since been replaced by a steady stream of tears, but at least they were silent. Getting up from his knees, he settled himself into the chair preparing for his vigil. He didn't plan on falling asleep, but he was tired and his body was healing. He just prayed that Bo's would heal, too, rather than to continue to deteriorate.

Around four in the morning, Luke was jolted out of the sleep that he hadn't meant to fall into. Suddenly, he understood why there was a lined trash can next to the bed.

Bolting forward, Bo reached for the container out of instinct. He was hanging half way off the bed trying to hold on to it, but failing. Luke rushed to his cousin's side, supporting the can with one hand while placing his other on Bo's back. He shuddered himself as spasm after spasm racked Bo's body. The boy hadn't had anything to eat or drink, but someone must have forgot to tell his body that as it continued to rid itself of something that didn't exist. Luke thought to himself that this had to be worse than being sick for the traditional reasons; at least, there was a purpose behind that. This was just someone's idea of a cruel joke.

The door opened, admitting Jesse and Daisy. Crowding around their youngest the best they could, each of them tried their best to offer any type of comfort. After several minutes had passed without any relief, Luke looked at his uncle, temporarily forgetting his anger about not being told of Bo's condition earlier.

"Can't they give him something for this, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, raising eyes that showed fear.

"They say no. It just has to run its course. It's all them drugs they're giving him."

"Well I can't believe they can't do something about this!" Luke said, his fear once again being displayed in the form of anger.

"Don't you think I asked?" Jesse asked, raising his own voice.

"I don't know, Uncle Jesse. Did you? You weren't exactly honest with me about all of this!" Luke accused. "What am I supposed to think?"

"Lucas!" Jesse cautioned.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Daisy interrupted. "This ain't doing anyone any good right now, and you're just gonna upset Bo."

"Don't," Bo whispered, trying to sit up, but sinking limply to the bed in an awkward angle.

Jesse and Luke both made a move to attend to him, but Daisy waved them away. "C'mon on, honey, rinse," she instructed, and he obeyed. Setting the glass of water back down, she wiped off his face and scooted him back to the pillow. Daisy Duke had turned into a pretty good nurse in the last few weeks, and she made it very clear that at that moment, she was in charge. Luke and Jesse's argument was inappropriate under the circumstances. They were going to have to work out their bickering because it would only get Bo down, and he was what was important. Besides, she knew where everything was; she had been the one who got it ready.

Surprised by Daisy's aggressiveness, the men only stood and watched. Daisy sat herself down in the chair Luke had been occupying.

"I'll stay with him," Luke said.

"Luke, you get some rest. Last time this went on for two days. I'll stay with him," Jesse countered.

"You both get to bed," Daisy said. "Luke, you've been hurt recently, too, and Uncle Jesse is right about this. You will wear yourself out. Uncle Jesse, we'll need you tomorrow, so you go on, too. I'm quite capable of watching over Bo." She didn't add the last part that said, 'and that's final.'

Nodding, they both did as they were told. Jesse went to his own room, making them promise to call if they needed him. Luke laid down on the bed, not bothering with his clothes. With Daisy sitting there, he wasn't comfortable stripping down to his boxers. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Every few minutes, Bo was rousted from his own rest, while Daisy provided care. He wanted to help; he tried to, but she just kept telling him to get back to bed. At one point, she told him that he could use her room if he was being kept up. Luke snorted at the notion, like he would leave Bo anyway. He tried to pretend that he was asleep, finally turning toward the wall so that neither of them could see him cry. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

He'd seen atrocities in the war. He'd seen bodies ripped apart by bullets and other types of weapons. He'd seen more blood than he thought a human body even possessed as buddies died in his arms. On the outside, Bo didn't have any physical wounds that would cause a person to flinch. His body was being ravaged from the inside, a sneaky killer that was just as deadly as any machine gun could be. Though affected and changed, Luke had endured everything he'd had to in the jungles of a foreign land, but he didn't think this he would be able to stand.

* * *

Luke Duke had never seen any one so ill for so long. By the end of the second day, Bo wasn't much better than he had been that first night. Daisy and Jesse told him that after his first treatment, this had only lasted two days. They were going on three with no end in sight. Luke understood why they had insisted on taking shifts. After forty-eight hours, and without knowing how much longer this would continue, he was exhausted. They all were, but he assumed he was even more tired because he shared a room with Bo so no matter what he did, he couldn't really get away from it, not that he wanted to. 

Bo wasn't the only cousin that Luke quietly observed. He had never been more impressed with Daisy in his life than he was in those last two days. She was wonderful with their baby, and he was thankful that she had been there for him when he couldn't. Bo could almost sense her presence, responding to her voice or touch. Though not lucid or able to talk, he would turn his head or move his hand in response to things she did. He did that with Luke, too, more so than their uncle. The few times that he did call out for someone, it was always one of his cousins, but it wasn't always Luke anymore the way it had been when they were kids.

Yet, their uncle was as gentle with him as if he were a delicate piece of china. The older that the kids got, the easier the old man found it to maintain a gruff exterior. The boys had been handfuls, and it was easier to assert authority that way. However, there was another side to him, a soft one, that all three of the kids knew. They'd seen it many times when they'd been little, under appropriate circumstances. Yet, Bo had always brought it out in him a little more than the others, which they understood. His health issues as a child brought that side out in everyone that knew him. The current circumstances couldn't have warranted it more. Though Jesse Duke had lost many people in his life, he'd never had to watch those closest to him die slowly. The Good Lord had always snatched them away when least expected. This was new to all of them, only believing that Bo would die young being comparable. They didn't have any real experience so they were learning and dealing with it as they went. It was hard to watch Bo like this, but unlike losing someone suddenly, this situation had some amount of hope; the other way was final.

Jesse may have allowed Luke and Daisy to care for his baby, but there was no doubt that he was still his guardian. Despite the wear and tear, he made sure that he knew exactly what was going on with his nephew at all times, ready to take action if need be. He'd always loved each of them, but Bo was his baby. Luke regretted accusing his uncle of being negligent about Bo's care. That had been uncalled for and untrue. However, he was still extremely angry that his uncle had kept the truth from him, and their own relationship showed the strain. It was taking its toll on all of them.

Twenty four hours later, Bo had finally stopped retching and looked like he was resting more comfortably. It was late at night, and it was Luke's turn to stay with him. He noticed the boy moving around and saw his eyelids flutter. For the first time since he'd been home, when he saw Bo's blue eyes, they were clear.

"It wasn't a dream? You really are here?" Bo whispered.

"I'm really here, cuz."

Bo smiled, his eyes glued to Luke afraid that if he moved the vision would disappear. Suddenly, he turned his attention elsewhere, looking to the bed post. Reaching out, he grabbed his hat and slipped it on top of his head.

"Bo, what's with the cap?"

In a voice that Luke barely could hear, Bo turned away. "Don't want ya to see me like this, Luke."

Luke's breath caught as he felt instant tears stinging his eyes. "Bo," he called, transferring himself to the bed. Reaching out his arms, he lifted up his baby cousin. "Tell me you're not serious. It's me, Luke. I love you, Bo. You don't need a cap with me."

Bo breathed deeply, feeling safer than he had in a long time. "It's not just the hat. It's all of it."

"What? You think that bad of me? You're sick, Bo. You think I only care about you when you're well? Good or bad, Bo, I'm here and I love ya. Nothing gonna change that."

"I love ya, too, Luke."

Luke could feel his cousin starting to go lax in his arms and laid him back down, thinking he would fall asleep.

"Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"Don't be mad at Uncle Jesse. I made him promise not to tell."

"Bo, I'm sorry, but I am mad at him for not telling me the truth. He's the one that's always said Dukes don't lie."

"Didn't lie to ya, Luke. He just didn't tell ya something cause I asked him not to."

"Same thing," Luke sneered.

"No, it ain't, and you know it. We've said it ourselves many times."

Luke couldn't argue with that. They had, indeed, used that reasoning on several occasions.

"C'mon Luke, please. I don't want you guys fighting. This has all been hard on him, having to take care of me and worrying about you. It ain't right. Jesse's just doing what I asked him to, so if ya want to be mad be mad at me."

Luke sighed. Sometimes his cousin knew just exactly what to say to get what he wanted, especially from him. He understood what Bo was telling him, but Bo knew that he couldn't be mad at him if he wanted to so that left him no choice. When he looked down and saw his cousin grinning at him, he knew that Bo knew his plan had worked. "Okay," he replied, just nodding.

"Thanks," Bo told him as his eyelids drifted shut.

"Go to sleep, cuz," Luke coaxed.

"You too," he whispered back, already out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hi everyone! I still can't believe so many of you are still with me. Thanks again for all the reviews. Special thanks to T.S. Blue. Part of this chapter, as well as the later story development is directly attributable to her insights. They really inspired me. Hope you enjoy. If you choose to continue following this story, just remember, the cost of tissues is at your own expense (lol). Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 4

SURPRISES

By the following day, Bo was no longer so ill. Drained and weak, he was unable to get up, but he was awake for longer periods and alert. Despite everyone's efforts to sweet talk him into eating, he refused, only accepting a few sips of water and liquids. The only thing that seemed to matter to Bo, though, was that Luke was home. Even the last few days couldn't wipe the smile off his face every time he looked at his cousin.

After Bo's first chemo treatment, friends and neighbors had stopped by to offer support and a helping hand. The second time around was no exception. One by one, they discovered that the oldest Duke boy had returned for good, and like all juicy gossip, the entire community soon knew. The people of Hazzard felt a wave of relief wash over them, somehow thinking that along with his arrival, Luke brought some type of a miracle cure for his family. Unfortunately, modern medicine just didn't work that way. They must have also assumed that his return meant that their help was no longer needed. After the news spread, Cooter and Enos were the only ones reporting for duty.

Enos, their childhood friend, wasn't allowed to see Bo. He never asked to, and the Dukes didn't offer. They knew that Bo wouldn't have been the only one uncomfortable in that situation. Cooter, however, was a different story. His name wasn't Duke, but he was family.

Luke was sitting next to his cousin and the boys were chatting when the mechanic stuck his head in their room. Bo shifted nervously, unaware that their friend had already seen him at his worst. The family had let him spend a few minutes with Bo the previous couple of days, but Bo hadn't been coherent enough to know or care.

"Hey buddies! How ya'll doing?" he asked in a softer voice than they were used to hearing. The boys knew he was really seeking permission to join them.

"Hey Cooter! Come on in," Bo invited, though he wasn't totally at ease.

"Thanks," he smiled, doing as he was told. "You look better," he commented, not thinking that he had just let the cat out of the bag.

"Feel better," Bo told him, deciding not to pursue the issue.

"Hey Luke! How you doing?" Cooter asked the other cousin, putting his hand on his shoulder. Since Luke was sitting in the only chair, the grease monkey lowered himself to the edge of the bed, laying his hand on Bo's leg or foot. He didn't know what the lump was under the blankets that his hand had come to rest on.

"Doing ok, Coot," Luke told him, though he didn't sound very convincing.

The boys talked a few minutes before Cooter brought up the subject of motor parts. Bo changed the topic immediately, and the mechanic got the distinct impression that Bo didn't want to discuss it in front of Luke. He thought it was odd since it was a joint venture, but he just went along with Bo's wishes. Before he could think of something else to say, Bo saved him.

"Hey Cooter! Do me a favor will ya?"

"Sure buddy, name it."

"Take Luke and get him out of here for a while, okay?"

"Bo!" Luke protested.

"C'mon Luke. You been home for days and ain't left this room except to do chores. I'm ok. Go on," Bo shoed them.

Luke opened his mouth to argue, then suddenly remembered that there was something he wanted to do. "Ya sure?"

"Yeah!"

"I won't be gone long. C'mon Coot."

Bo rolled his eyes, then told himself that something was up; that had been too easy.

Once Cooter and Luke were outside, the older Duke boy asked his friend if he'd mind giving him a ride into town. About mid-way there, the driver turned to look at his passenger. "So buddy, how ya doin? Really?"

For a few minutes, Luke hadn't thought about it. He'd gotten absorbed in the scenery and running down the list of things he wanted to do in town. Cooter's question put an abrupt end to his reprieve and it all came rushing back. "Kay," he whispered, keeping his head turned away. "I'm so mad Uncle Jesse didn't tell me. Ya know they found out the day before I even left!"

Cooter hadn't known for sure, but he had wondered. He knew that if they hadn't been told prior to Luke leaving, they'd found out right afterwards. He also surmised that for Luke, it was probably easier to feel anger than to deal with what he was really feeling: fear.

"Luke, I'm sure he just didn't want to worry ya, considering wheres it was your were going."

"When were they planning on telling me? After Bo...," his voice cracked and trailed off. He realized but had not yet vocalized that had he not gotten hurt, Bo might very well have died before he ever made it back to Hazzard.

"Buddy, you're back now so it worked out," Cooter said, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder. "Just go easy on Jesse. This has been real hard on him, too."

"That's what Bo said," Luke snorted.

"Yeah well, you ain't the only one in Hazzard with some smarts, buddyroe, even though ya got most of em."

Luke couldn't help but laugh as the truck pulled into the town square. "Thanks Cooter."

"Anytime. Just remember, I'm here if ya need me, and guess what? Here we are. What are we here for anyway?"

* * *

Bo was just resting; he didn't need anyone sitting with him, but Jesse was when Luke and Cooter arrived back at the farm. The boy opened his eyes as he heard the commotion taking place. 

"Clean off the top of that dresser, will ya Cooter?" Luke asked.

"Sure thing."

"Luke, what are you doing?" Bo asked as he watched Luke remove his pocketknife and slice open the top of a cardboard box.

"Gotcha something...well, it's for me, too," Luke informed him as Cooter helped lift the present up.

Luke had only been home a few days, but in that time Bo hadn't been able to leave his bed, and the dark haired boy guessed that there would be more days like that to come. He had seen the stack of worn racing magazines, ones he recognized from his last trip home. He wondered just how many times Bo had read them. By then, he was sure that he'd probably memorized the articles for lack of something better to do. He felt sorry for Bo, too sick to get up, yet alert enough to be bored. Luke Duke returned from Hazzard with a small television set for their room and a pile of fresh, new reading material for his cousin.

Later that night, Bo and Luke spent the first of many evenings to come enjoying the new edition to their room.

"Scoot over," Luke told his cousin. Bo slid himself next to the wall allowing his roommate to squeeze in beside him.

"Thanks Luke, this is really neat."

"Yeah, it is and now we don't have to argue with Daisy or Jesse anymore."

* * *

The next morning, Bo heard his uncle rise a little earlier than usual. Had he been able, he would have been getting up, too. His eyes searched around the room, surprised at what he saw. He remembered his cousin crawling into his own bed the night before, both having fallen asleep originally in Bo's bed while watching some creature flick, so he was surprised to find Luke sleeping in the chair. 

"Luke. Hey Luke," he called, nudging the older boy's knee.

"Hhm? Huh? Bo! What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Luke. Sorry. It's just that it's time to get up. Jesse needs help." Luke nodded, rubbing his hands over his face. "Luke, this is gonna get old real quick, you sleeping in that chair."

"I'm ok."

"For now, but you can't be doing this every night."

"Yes sir!" Luke said, agreeing with his cousin rather than arguing. "You need anything?"

"Nah! Go on."

Luke trudged out of the house, scanning the barn to see what had been done and what was still in need. "Morning," he greeted his uncle in a civilized but cool tone.

"Morning," he called back, hurt by his nephew's lingering anger toward him.

After working side by side in an uneasy silence, the old man could take it no longer. "Luke, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to lie to ya. I's only doing what I thought was best and what Bo wanted."

In an instant, Luke saw something that he rarely ever witnessed, despite all the years he'd lived at the farm; his uncle at his weakest. Thinking back, he could only remember seeing it on a few occasions, and those were always in the face of a family tragedy; one that normally had claimed someone Jesse Duke loved. The strong patriarch sagged to the nearest bale of hay and covered his face with his hands. Luke watched in stunned silence, realizing that he couldn't find it in his heart to remain angry at a person who had raised him and whom he knew loved them, all of them.

"I'm sorry, too, Uncle Jesse," Luke murmured, sitting down next to his substitute father. With a few words, a few tears, and a long hug, all was forgiven. Though they performed the rest of their work in relative silence, it was no longer so thick that you could cut it with a knife. By the time they got back to the house for lunch, it was as if nothing had happened. Walking in the house smiling, they couldn't have been more taken aback to find Bo sitting at the table, fully dressed.

"Are you supposed to be up?" Luke asked, scrutinizing him closely.

"Sure. Can't stay in bed all the time. Well, I could now that I can watch TV, but I got something I want to show ya after lunch."

Enjoying the light meal Daisy fixed for all of them, they were glad to see Bo eating something again. The boy, however, could hardly contain his enthusiasm. He informed his cousin that what he wanted to show him was in the barn as he pestered him to eat faster. Luke took his time, encouraging Bo to eat more, but it was to no avail. Telling Bo they could go, he watched his cousin slowly inch his way out of the house. He hadn't fully appreciated Bo's limited physical abilities until a trip that should have taken seconds took more than a few minutes. Seeing his cousin unsteady on his feet, Luke slipped his arm around him as they slowly headed in the direction Bo wanted to take him.

Once inside, Bo motioned Luke to the far corner. Sitting there was a box covered with a cloth that had been stashed away. Bo reached down and removed the tarp, revealing treasures to Luke that others would have considered junk.

"Wow!" Luke exclaimed. Helping his cousin down, he sat on the ground next to him, and pulled the box closer. One by one, Luke removed each little gadget, inspecting it, then moving on to the next one. For a split second, the tough Marine looked more like a small child rummaging through a toy box. "You've been busy, Bo! This is some really great stuff. Where'd ya get it all?"

"Cooter came across some of them, and then me and Cooter kept hitting the junk yards. It's amazing what you can find when you really look. Might say we hit the jackpot!"

"No, I would say you did hit the jackpot. I can't believe it. You got almost everything we're gonna need, and it's great stuff, too. Tell ya what. I got an idea."

"Oh look out," Bo snickered.

Luke rolled his eyes, then dismissed his cousin's smart allec comment. "Let's inventory what we got and figure out what we still need. It can't be much. I say whatever it is, we don't wait. Let's just order it new. If we do, we should be able to start putting this puppy together in no time. What do ya think?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bo chuckled, and Luke couldn't help but notice the gleam in his baby cousin's eye. Sick or not sick, cars and racing were still something that Bo loved, and Luke was glad that he had something he could keep Bo motivated with. Of all the plans he'd ever had, this had to have been his best. When he'd suggested doing it, he'd been trying to get his baby cousin back. Now, he was using it to try and hang on to him.

The boys spent most of the afternoon in the barn, laughing and talking like they hadn't done in a long time. Realizing that dinner would be done in a bit and that they'd need to wash up before their uncle would allow them to sit at the dinner table, they repacked their prize pieces. Bo was handing the parts to his cousin, and Luke was repacking them neatly in their box when he saw a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking at Bo, he cringed when he saw the red flowing from his nose. Bo retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, placing it over his face and tilting his head back. Luke scooted next to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and telling Bo to let go of the cloth.

"I got it," he told him. "Just relax and keep your head back."

"Sorry bout this," Bo said, feeling like he'd just ruined their afternoon.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Luke assured him, feeling Bo leaning into him for support. Suddenly, he remembered all the other nosebleeds that his baby cousin had the last time he was home, and assumed that they had something to do with his disease. This one, however, seemed to be even worse, requiring Luke after a little while to get out his own hanky to replace Bo's soaked one. After what seemed like forever, the spicket finally turned off. Luke tossed both hankies to the ground, making a note to come back out and get them later. They were too wet to put back in their pockets and they would have stained anything they came into contact with.

The dark haired boy was about to get a first hand lesson in one of the other side effects of Bo's disease and course of treatment. They'd sat in one place for so long that even Luke was a little stiff, and he didn't realize just how much blood Bo really lost in the course of one episode. He got to his feet, noticing that Bo was having trouble.

"C'mon cuz, let me help you," he said, reaching down and hoisting him up.

"Thanks, Luke," Bo said in an embarrassed voice.

"No sweat," he replied in the lightest tone he could. Trying to put his cousin's mind at east, he reached out to ruffle his curls in a gesture he'd done a million times. He caught himself, realizing that there were no curls to muss. In a quick save, he put his arms around Bo and gave him a hug instead. "C'mon, let's go."

It was a good thing that Luke had kept an arm around the boy. After only a few steps, Bo started going the wrong direction; down. Luke's quick reflexes kept him from hitting the ground hard. Easing him down, he held him tight. He didn't know what was going on, and it scared him. Suddenly, he had visions of Bo dying right there in his arms. Shaking from panic, he started screaming. "Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse!"

Jesse and Daisy came running out of the house, following the screams of the eldest cousin. When they got to the barn, they took in the sight of Luke holding an unconscious Bo and the bloodied hankies resting a little ways away. They knew what had happened, but understood that Luke did not.

Kneeling next to them, Uncle Jesse tried to calm his oldest. "It's okay, Luke."

"How can you say this is ok?" Luke asked, looking at him with bewildered eyes.

"It happens, especially after a nosebleed. It's the loss of blood and the chemo. We just gotta keep an eye on him when that happens." Luke looked at his uncle like he didn't believe him. "Let's get him in the house, okay? You think you can manage?"

Luke nodded, picking up Bo and carrying him to their room. He still hadn't woken up, and that was only fraying Luke's nerves even more.

"C'mon, Luke," Jesse said, tugging on his nephew.

"No, I want to stay with Bo."

"Daisy will sit with him for a minute. You need to get yourself together."

Understanding that his uncle was right about collecting himself, he let himself be lead to the kitchen. Jesse retrieved a little jar and poured some of the moonshine into a cup. "Here, drink this."

Luke gulped it down, staring at the cup after he set it back on the table.

"I'm sorry, Luke. We should have warned you about that. The doctor explained it to us, but it's only happened a couple of times so I guess with everything else, we didn't think about telling you. I know the fainting is probably more scary to watch, but it's the bleeding you gotta be careful with. If you're ever with him and it doesn't stop or seems too heavy, you gotta get him to the hospital right away."

"Why?" Luke asked, hoping he didn't already know the answer.

"Because he could bleed to death in minutes."

That was all Luke could take, he ran out of the house and up to the hayloft. He found himself fighting with his own feelings. In one breath, he was praying harder than he ever had in his life, making all kinds of deals with God if he only spared Bo. In the next, he was cursing him up and down, reverting to anger, stating that he wouldn't let him take Bo. He sat there rocking himself back and forth until the alcohol kicked in and calmed him down. Wiping his face, he knew he needed to check on Bo.

Meanwhile, Bo had woken up to find Daisy smiling down at him. "Welcome back, sugar," she told him. "I brought you some juice," she said, helping him to sit up.

"Where's Luke?" he asked, noticing that the question made his cousin extremely nervous. "I scared him to death, didn't I?" Bo asked, remembering her own similar reaction the first time it had happened.

"Well, it shook him up pretty good," Daisy admitted, "but Jesse will talk to him. It's scary if you don't know what's going on, and I think we forgot to tell him about this."

"Dang it!" Bo said. "Some homecoming this has been for Luke."

"Oh now, c'mon on Bo. He'll be ok, and you know he's glad to be back. He wants to be here with ya."

Bo nodded, feeling extremely guilty about everything he was forcing his family to have to endure because of him.

The door opened a second later, and Luke meekly walked into the room. "Hey cuz. How ya feeling?"

"I'm ok, Luke," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bo. I'm sorry I ran out like that. Guess I'm just a low down polecat."

Daisy slipped out of the room unnoticed, knowing that the boys had to sort this out on their own. They were both good at trying to feel worse than the other.

"No Luke, you're not a polecat. If it had been me, I probably would have fainted right alongside ya."

"I almost did," Luke confessed, and the boys laughed for a second.

"I'm sorry bout all this, I'm sorry this is what you had to come home to," Bo said, continuing to apologize.

"Hey, now you just stop that," Luke told him in a firm voice, reaching out to pull him close. "There's no place else I'd rather be."

"It's just so unfair, me putting ya'll through this. Sometimes I think it would be better for everyone if...,"

"No way Bo! Don't even try to finish that," Luke said in an angry tone. "Wouldn't be better off for none of us, especially me. You're gonna beat this. I am not going to let you go!" Luke told him. "Ya hear me, Bo?"

Bo nodded against his cousin's shoulder. "I hear ya."

"You promise me, Bo. You promise that you won't let go!"

"I promise, Luke."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Hey ya'll! I think this is a little 'lighter' chapter, so hopefully, you won't need the tissues this go around.

Thanks for all the reviews. They are certainly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 5

HOLIDAY CHEER

By the following week, Bo was determined to go back to school and to resume as many chores as possible. His family worried that it was making him tired and would have preferred that he listened to them about not pushing himself, but that wasn't Bo's style. Luke and Daisy talked to a few of their cousin's friends without his knowledge, asking them to keep their eye on Bo while he was out of their sight. Understanding his desire to maintain some normalcy and control over his own life, they slightly turned one blind eye, keeping the other closely zoomed in on their patient.

Those same friends of Bo's had been dropping off his homework, and thanks to his cousins, he caught up quickly. He thought it was funny that he was up to speed just in time for Thanksgiving break. He didn't care, he was glad that everything was finished and he had a few days off while he was feeling good. Luke had ordered the motor pieces they were missing, and they were scheduled to arrive just in time for Thanksgiving break. The Duke boys were planning on using that time to start compiling all the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle into the most powerful engine in the county. The whole family was looking forward to the upcoming holidays.

For dinner that year, it was only to be immediate family, Cooter and L.B. Many of the relatives called to say that they were planning on coming for Christmas instead. The house, however, was anything but empty on turkey day as people came and went all day long. Never before had so many friends and neighbors come calling.

As they watched the parade of people, Bo blurted out that it reminded him of a wake. He apologized immediately when he saw the expressions of horror cross the faces of his family. He hadn't meant anything by it, but he knew what they were thinking: the most likely wake to occur next in the Duke household was his.

Daisy went all out for their dinner. Despite the fact that it was only the six of them, she made an extremely large turkey. They all loved leftovers so it wouldn't go to waste. Complete with all the trimmings, they couldn't remember ever enjoying a better meal. Daisy had her own ulterior motive. She wanted to see both of her cousins eat, a lot. Luke had already gained back a few of his pre-war pounds, but Bo was getting thinner everyday and he didn't have anything to spare.

Gathered around the table, they were all dressed in their Sunday best. Jesse would normally never allow anyone to wear a hat at the table, but he made an exception for Bo that day. Having Bo jittery and nervous would have put a damper on everyone, and he didn't want that. When Daisy finally set the last of the serving dishes down and joined them, they lowered their heads and waited for their patriarch to say grace. Jesse Duke had never been so torn for words. It was a day for giving thanks, and it wasn't that he wasn't grateful for what he had at that moment; he was just afraid how long he'd be able to keep it in tact. Concentrating on the present, he simply said a prayer of the thanks to the Good Lord for bringing his family back together and for sending Luke home to them. Jesse wanted to pray for strength in the days to come, and really wanted to ask for some type of miracle, but he couldn't; not in front of Bo. Saying all he could, Daisy, Luke, and the Davenport cousins raised their eyebrows at the uncustomarily short speech.

Bo knew that he was the reason for the simple and incomplete grace. At first, he couldn't bring himself to look at anyone, feeling guilty for being so much trouble. Luke reached over and hugged his cousin, wishing him a Happy Thanksgiving. Bo returned the embrace, never embarrased by his willingness to show affection to others. Not having any hair or being a burden to his family, well that was a different story.

* * *

December arrived, bringing with it colder weather and the Christmas spirit, but not necessarily in that order. Bo claimed that he felt fine, though his physical stamina was only a fraction of its normal vigor. Between getting ready for Santa and working on a motor that was starting to resemble something that looked like it belonged in a car, the boy often fell into bed at night simply exhausted. It made Bo feel wonderful, useful again, but continued to concern his family. As long as he didn't suffer any negative consequences, he hoped they'd let him get away with until they completed their task. At the rate they were going, he didn't think it would take them that long. Yet, Bo could feel himself being changed, from the inside out, and he knew that his family saw some of those changes, too, no matter how hard he tried to hide them. 

Daisy always made sure that he was dressed warmly before she let him out of the house.

"You know, you're turning into Aunt Lavinia," Bo told her one day, reminding her how their beloved fill-in mom had always bundled them up whenever they got a cold spell.

"Thank you," Daisy said, totally taking him off guard. "You know she was an amazing woman, and regardless of what Uncle Jesse says, she was the brains and the brawn in this family."

"Yeah, she was," the boys agreed, smiling as they remembered how the small woman could put Jesse Duke in his place like no other.

She smiled as she watched her cousins make their way to their new home away from home in the barn. When Bo stopped suddenly, neither she nor Luke understood what was going on. Walking back to where she was standing on the porch, Bo leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Daisy," he told her, leaving before she could respond.

"You're welcome, Bo," she whispered, though she knew he couldn't hear. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she thought of her family. She, too, could remember her aunt overdressing them whenever the weather turned cold. Sometimes, they'd protest, but most of the time they'd let her do it, then discard the clothing when they thought she couldn't see them. They didn't realize that she'd been aware of them doing it, but at least it forced them to take their coats in case they got cold. She missed her aunt, and hoped that the time wasn't coming when she'd be standing there missing her cousin, too.

Daisy began to recall Bo being young and running through the leaves that had fallen from the autumn frost as her cousin's feet trampled underneath on their journey. The reference to their aunt had been said in jest, but this wasn't exactly the same thing. Because of Bo's blood disease, he was always freezing, and he couldn't afford to catch a cold that could turn into something much worse. They'd laughed, but Luke told her that many times, the boy was still cold even with the several layers of clothing she sent him out with.

Luke had started to notice the little things like that, but than, he knew Bo the best. His cousin was always on cloud nine whenever they were working on the barn's assembly line. Enjoying working side by side with his cousin, Luke learned quickly that Bo really couldn't stand up for extended periods. The first day they really worked together for any length of time, Bo had made himself so tired that he literally couldn't move. Luke, however, hadn't noticed until it was too late. He caught Bo right before he went down, his legs simply giving out, then held him as the boy's body demanded a nap right there and then. He was fine afterwards, but Luke now made him sit while they worked. Bo agreed, on the condition that Luke didn't tell their uncle about the little episode.

In conjunction with the secret project taking place in the barn, there was an air of anticipation throughout the farm as they tried to embrace the spirit of the upcoming holiday. Daisy was busy baking every kind of Christmas cookie that either of her cousins liked, and that year she was making double batches. Normally, she had to scold them for eating them too fast. Increasing her portions, she could let them eat as many as they wanted. Looking at each other skeptically when she first offered her creations, they didn't need to be asked twice. What she didn't tell them was that half of the cookies she had secretly stashed away so there would still be some left on Christmas. If they'd known, she feared that they'd eventually find them and clean her out of house and home. She was glad that Bo could still enjoy them, and she enjoyed making them. All the baking she was doing kept the house filled with a delicious aroma.

Christmas of 1973 would also mark a year when the Dukes decided to try something different. Though stout with tradition, it was something that their youngest had always tried to talk them into doing. Since Bo had been little, he'd always questioned why they did all their decorating on Christmas Eve. He complained that his friends' families did it early, and that way, they got to enjoy it longer. Jesse had just always told him that was the way the Dukes did it. Suddenly, concepts like rituals and traditions just didn't seem all that important. If Bo wanted decorations longer, he'd get decorations longer. Once it was finished, no one could decide whether they liked it better or not, including Bo. Yes, they got to admire them longer, but only after they were in place did they realize how much fun they always had on Christmas Eve putting them up. Not always having a lot of presents, it gave them something to do.

Gifts usually presented a problem in the Duke household. Good will and tidings may have been plentiful, but money wasn't. Everyone always got a few purchased items, normally small or needed things, but many of the wrapped packages under the tree were handmade. It didn't matter to any of them. They were made with love and Bo really just liked the suspense and ripping up the paper.

_"Bo, you're the only kid I know that would probably be happy to open lumps of coal just as long as you had lots to open," Luke had told him one Christmas. He'd even got Bo to momentarily agree, until he really thought about it. _

_"Don't get any ideas, cuz," he'd finally responded. _

_Though he never admitted it, the following year, he'd been a little apprehensive of just what he would find from his cousin. He didn't have to say it, Luke knew. He started laughing at him as soon as he'd opened his first gift and discovered that it wasn't the dreaded rock he was expecting._

_"You were thinking it," Luke told him._

_"Was not," he pouted, until he couldn't stuff the laughter, and admitted that he had been worried._

Regardless of what was under the tree, the Duke household held as much secrecy and intrigue as anyone's, and that year was no exception.

Luke asked his cousin several times what he really wanted from Santa that year. For once in his life, he had enough money to make any wish his baby cousin had come true, or so he thought. His cousin, however, was frustrating him to no end. Never really having been asked that question before, now all he could say was that he had everything he wanted or needed.

"Bo! Uggh! There's got to be something you really want."

"Luke, the best present I ever got was you coming home."

The sincerity in the admission caused Luke to freeze. When he regained his composure, he told Bo that wasn't what he meant, and pressed on for a gift idea.

Bo hadn't meant to say it; it just slipped out thanks to his cousin's persistence. "Time," was what he whispered, regretting it immediately.

Luke stopped dead in his tracks for the second time in a few seconds. At first, Bo couldn't even bring himself to look at his oldest cousin. Hearing no noise and seeing no movement from the corner of his eye, Bo finally looked up to find Luke standing there staring at him. He wished he could take it back. They'd been having such a good time together in the last few weeks, he didn't want it to end. This wasn't a subject that either of them had brought up, yet. It wasn't that they weren't aware that it was with them every minute of every day; they were. Perhaps they were simply hoping that if they didn't acknowledge it, it wouldn't seem so real and so ominous. So far, it had been working.

Luke wished that he'd never pressed Bo into that spontaneous response. He was now feeling bad for pushing his cousin into saying it, and Bo was feeling bad for saying it. He knew that they coudn't avoid it forever, but now still wasn't the time, Luke told himself. Without another word, the dark haired boy walked over, sat down next to his cousin, and wrapped his arms around him. Bo laid his head on Luke's shoulder, wrapping his own arms around his waist. They sat like that in silence for a long time.

* * *

Christmas arrived right on time, bringing with it Dukes from everywhere. Many relatives had promised a visit when they'd been invited for Thanksgiving, and a Duke's word was good, even if they didn't live in Hazzard. Vance, Coy, and Jeb were among the first to arrive. They were followed by so many that it sent shivers up and down the spines of Boss Hogg and Rosco P. Coltrane. Hazzard had been invaded. 

Except for Luke, the rest of the family had seen many of them right after he had went back to VietNam. Jesse had sent out a call, and they had responded. Unfortunately, they hadn't provided the hope that the Hazzard Dukes had been looking for.

Even if your last name wasn't Duke, you were welcome at the farm, and half of Hazzard accepted that invitation. It was difficult to find an inch of space anywhere in the small farmhouse in the few days prior to Christmas, but the atmosphere was cozy as well as crowded.

Bo and Luke shared their room with Coy, Vance, and Jeb. The boys offered to share one bed so that one was free, but the visitors refused. They were well supplied with their sleeping bags. The five cousins had experienced a few sleep overs when they'd been kids, and that's exactly what they felt like again. Talking and laughing all night long, Jesse had to tell them several times to get to sleep. If there hadn't been other people in the house that they were keeping up, he might not have cared. Each time he had to tell them, he grinned, thinking that his warnings were working about as well as they had when they'd been children.

At least with all the company, Daisy had ample help in the kitchen. More people meant more food, and a larger variety. No one was complaining. Someone was always volunteering to sample something as a valiant effort to protect the health and well-being of the others.

The night of Christmas Eve was special. Jesse spiked the punch with some hidden shine he kept on hand so everyone was in an exceptionally good mood; the egg nog he left alone for the kids and non-drinkers. With so many guests and so many packages, the Dukes were glad they'd hung the decorations early. Jesse commented that if they hadn't, they would have been there until the next Christmas. It was an innocent remark, but it doused everyone like a cold shower. The natural thought in the back of everyone's mind was whether Bo would be with them the next time December 25th rolled around. It was exactly why everyone came in the first place, knowing that there was a real possibility that this would be the youngest Duke boy's last Christmas. Unfortunately, once said, it couldn't be taken back. Using the excuse that it was late and time for bed, relatives scurried to their assigned sleeping quarters.

By the next morning, it may not have been forgotten, but it was able to be ignored. Concentrating on the present, hugs abounded as the family members wished the others a very 'merry Christmas.' The day was enjoyable, but went by in a blur. A scorecard was needed to keep track of everyone there. Even the Hoggs showed up for a little while, all differences put on hold.

The family breathed a sigh of relief as Dukes started leaving by early evening. The ones that lived the furthest away were spending another night, but the occupancy of the house diminished significantly by bed time. It had been fun, but they all wanted their house back, to just themselves.

Bo was starting to feel like a side show in a carnival. As the youngest, he'd always been the one that everyone hugged the most. Despite now being the tallest, he was still bestowed with the most hugs, kisses, and pinched cheeks; ruffled hair was something they couldn't do that year. He knew that there was another reason behind their motives, but all he could do was go along, thanking them for their concern and promising that he would fight the good fight. As soon as the last Duke left, the boys made a bee-line for the barn.

"I thought they'd never leave," Bo observed.

"Me neither," Luke agreed.

"Now we can get back to the really important stuff like this here motor."

Turning his attention to the project they'd devoted every spare minute they could find to, the blonde was surprised to find yet another pair of arms going around him.

"Merry Christmas, Bo," Luke told him, squeezing him harder than any of the other relatives.

"Merry Christmas, Luke."

* * *

As the final holiday of the season approached, feelings were mixed. New Years usually provided opportunities for new beginnings, but no one knew if the upcoming year would offer a beginning or an ending. They didn't know whether to hang on to each current day or to dare to reach out for upcoming ones. 

There was always a big dance and celebration in town for New Year's Eve. Miss Tizdale even loaned out her taxi cabs free of charge for anyone overindulging that needed a safe ride home. She'd started the designated driver program in Hazzard long before the issue gained national popularity. Unfortunately, she'd never been able to convince Hobie that he should participate. That year, however, the Duke family decided to ring in 1974 by themselves, at home.

The evening went well. Keeping to a light dinner of crawdad bisque and simple, finger foods which could be snacked on throughout the evening, no one went hungry. All of the Dukes loved Jesse's famous bisque, but no one more so than Bo, and Jesse and Daisy were doing their best to make sure that they made foods they knew he liked. As long as Bo would eat it, they would make it for him.

Retiring to the living room, the kids took up a heated game of Monopoly while Jesse read and they watched how other parts of the world welcomed in their own New Year. It was just a cozy night at home with the fireplace roaring, chasing away the unusually cold temperatures. Daisy and Bo fully expected Luke to win; he always did. Though a cross between a good ole boy and southern gentleman, competing against Luke meant taking your life into your own hands. He was fiercely competitive and it brought out a ruthless side to him. His family had always told him that should he decide to leave the farm, there was a place in the business world for him with his cunningness.

A little before the stroke of midnight, Daisy left to get out her aunt's champagne glasses that were protectively stored on a high shelf. Jesse went to get another small quantity of hidden moonshine which never seemed to run out. The last time they had used the stemware, someone pushed it too far back in the cupboard and Daisy was having trouble reaching for it. Bo was checking out some of the left overs and volunteered to help. Standing on a chair with his height, he was sure to have no trouble at all reaching in the back. He didn't, and handed them to her one by one. He'd felt it coming on, but didn't want to say anything, hoping that it wouldn't start until he was off the chair. It only cooperated to a point. By the time he jumped down, the nosebleed was in full force.

"Oh sugar," Daisy cried, reaching for the closest clean cloth she could find. He tried to take it from her, but she wouldn't let go. In spite of her size, she managed to push him down to a chair, still holding the cloth in place. "Put your head back, honey," she soothed.

Jesse returned with his finest, only to find his niece supporting Bo's head and holding the now soaking wet cloth. "Uncle Jesse, can you get me a fresh one?" she asked.

Hearing what was going on, Luke joined the rest of his family. It wasn't that they weren't used to it; it had been going on for quite some time, even before they knew why. Now that they knew what the cause was, it was more concerning, especially since each new one seemed to be worse than the one before.

Fate intervened, allowing the flow to stop soon enough for the family to count down the seconds as they watched the ball drop in New York. Having confiscated some party hats and noise makers from the previous year's party in town, four people proved that they could make a lot of noise. One by one, they wished each other a happy 1974.

"Happy New Year," Luke said, pulling his cousin close.

"Happy New Year to you, too, Luke."

That was the last thing Bo remembered. He opened his eyes to find himself cradled in Luke's arms, and three very anxious faces looking down at him.

"How ya feel, Bo?" Luke asked.

"Okay," he lied. The truth was he still felt incredibly light headed.

"I got you some juice, sugar," Daisy informed him.

"Let's get you up on the couch, cuz," Luke said, doing most of the work to get his cousin to the intended destination.

Bo drank the juice that Daisy handed him, and felt better within a few minutes. "Thanks," he said. "Sorry bout that," he apologized.

"Bo, ya ain't got nothing to be sorry about. You didn't plan it, did ya?" Luke asked.

"No."

"Well then, why ya apologizing?"

"Just didn't mean to ruin your night."

"My night wasn't ruined," Daisy corrected him. "Was yours Luke?"

"Nope."

"How bout yours Uncle Jesse?" she asked next.

"Nope."

"Well, see there, none of our night's were wrecked. In fact, I had a great time, especially since I finally beat Mr. Banker," Daisy giggled, and everyone joined in.

After a few more minutes went by, Jesse suggested that they get to bed since it was late. "Maudine  
don't care whether it's a holiday or not, and neither do them chickens."

Luke helped Bo to their room, keeping one arm around him, as Daisy and Jesse locked up and turned off all the lights. Bo knew that after his little swoon, he'd be confined to the couch most of the next day. His family always did that to him over every little thing, and with the combination of the nosebleed and fainting spell, he knew they wouldn't consider that little. He told himself that it was a good thing there was a lot of football games on so at least he'd have something to watch.

As the Dukes went to bed, they wondered what the new year really had in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Hey ya'll. You know you guys have been so great with the reviews that it motivated me to work faster! (Sorry Elvisina and baseballfan44). Unlike the 'lighter' Chapter 5, the next ones are darker. Now, might be a good time for anyone to stock up on tissues that really uses them. Just remember, this is fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 6

WORKS IN PROGRESS

Bo had one week in the new calendar to enjoy before he went ten more rounds with chemo. His teachers all knew what he was facing, and were more than willing to cooperate in any way they could. Giving him as much and as many advance assignments as possible, with Luke and Daisy's help, Bo completed them. The earth almost stood still the day that Bo Duke did his homework early, but he was determined to make it through that last year of school. He'd promised Luke that he would, and his cousin had already given him his presents; it didn't matter that one was a work-in-progress. He didn't want to disappoint Luke or the rest of his family, and he was determined to graduate from Hazzard High.

He wasn't looking forward to the treatment, though, remembering how bad it had been the last time. He knew that Luke had been there with him, afterwards, but he just couldn't help but feel that he didn't want his cousin seeing him like that. He didn't know why. It wasn't as if he wanted Jesse or Daisy to see him like that, either, but it had been easier around them. To make matters worse, Luke offered to take him for his appointment, and Jesse agreed.

The experience was new for Luke. Jesse and Daisy had been with Bo on the previous two occasions; he was a first-timer. His eyes took in the little room that they were placed in, not sure what he'd been expecting, but finding that this wasn't it. Despite being in a room inside Tri-County General, there were certain things that just didn't seem to fit the locale, except for the antiseptic smell and the stark, white walls. There was a bed in the corner, but Bo wasn't asked to get in it. Instead, he was seated in a large chair that someone had tried to pass off as comfortable. There wasn't any real equipment in the room, just a pole that was used to hang IV bottles on. Luke blinked, wishing that an IV was all that Bo was going to be given. Keeping with a sparsely decorated theme, there were two plastic chairs for visitors and a TV hanging in the corner. Luke wondered how many people could focus on the daily soap operas under such conditions.

Bo wasn't even asked to take off his clothes and model one of their infamous gowns. He was allowed to keep his own attire on, just being asked to roll up the sleeve. The port that had been inserted into his arm for this purpose was suddenly exposed, and the plastic tubing and connectors were un-taped in preparation. Luke had seen the thing several times, though Bo's choice of long sleeve shirts, and the fact that it was winter kept it hidden most of the time. He'd seen it at night when his cousin undressed, or when he'd been sick and Luke had to help him with a shower or in the bathroom. It didn't seem to bother Bo, but he couldn't see how it could not bother his cousin.

A nurse walked in, ready to get started. She hung two bottles of a semi-clear liquid on the hanger. Luke flinched when he saw the needles attached to the end of the tubing, and was surprised that Bo hadn't fainted dead away. His cousin was holding up better than he was. Bending over Bo, she inserted a needle into each of the connectors. Turning to the pole, she made a few adjustments and the liquid slowly started to move. Luke watched as a little drip entered a smaller holding area. Simultaneously, another drip left it's holding cell and started sliding down the long tubing where it eventually would enter his cousin's veins. Satisfied that everything was working properly, she told the boys to call if they needed anything, then said she'd be back in a little bit. That was it; toxic drugs to hopefully wipe out a lethal disease. It seemed too simple to Luke Duke.

Having stayed out of the RN's way, Luke pulled up the chair right next to Bo's. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He managed a small smile while he pondered his next course of action. His eyes could not remain off of the bottles and tubing no matter how hard he tried.

Bo could see that his cousin was uncomfortable. He was usually the one most bothered by such things, but he was getting used to it. He found himself a little surprised that Daisy had taken it better than Luke seemed to be. Suddenly, he felt it was his job to alleviate his cousin's discomfort.

"It's okay, Luke. It doesn't hurt," Bo told him.

Luke blinked to clear his vision and his thoughts, then attempted to give Bo a reassuring grin. He could feel that he hadn't mustered much of one. Reaching over, he laid his hand on Bo's forearm, surprised to discover that his cousin seemed steady as a rock, but he was shaking like a leaf.

"Luke?" Bo asked in a concerned voice.

Luke put his head down, then started nodding it, though he didn't know why. Bo hadn't asked him a question, and there was no call for such a response. He knew it was an instinct that served no purpose other than to give him something to do. He hoped that it would help shake away the tears that were threatening to fall. He couldn't believe it. Bo was doing fine; he was the one falling apart. Some protector he turned out to be, he told himself.

"Come here, Luke," Bo prompted, using his free hand to pull his cousin closer.

Luke let himself be drawn to his cousin, but the minute that his head touched Bo's shoulder, he couldn't suppress the sob. One led to another, and before he knew it, he was crying like a baby. He was angry with himself, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

Bo wasn't surprised. Luke kept everything inside, and he really hadn't dealt with any of this. He had come home to some shocking circumstances, and while Bo didn't know exactly what he did in those first few days, since then, he'd been calm and composed; too calm and too composed. That was his style, but when it hit him, it hit him. Bo also felt guilty about being the cause of his cousin's breakdown. Whatever he was going through, his family was going through right alongside him, each scared of the same things with different impacts. He wondered if it had been a good idea to let Luke accompany him, and he regretted not asking Jesse or Daisy to do it instead, as his cousin's shoulders continued to bob up and down.

"It's ok, Luke. It's ok," he whispered, having nothing else to really be able to say to comfort him. Neither of them could promise the other that everything would be ok, and Bo had already made one promise that he regretted making. Therefore, all he could do was tell his older cousin that everything was ok right that minute. Rubbing Luke's back, he let him cry.

"Oh God, Bo. I'm sorry," Luke finally told him, when he could breathe well enough to speak.

"It's ok, Luke. I'm sorry about all this."

"Bo, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"I should have made Jesse or Daisy bring me. They're used to it already."

"No! I wanted to come, and I'm glad I did. I want to be here with ya, Bo. I promise, next time, this won't happen." Bo nodded as his eyelids grew heavy, and Luke saw him wince. "Ya okay, Bo?" he asked, the fear in his voice audible.

"Yeah, just getting tired and this stuff makes me hot."

"Does that chair go back any?" Luke asked, seeing the lever on the side. When Bo nodded in response, Luke got up and pulled it forward, turning the chair into a real recliner. He grabbed the pillows that they'd brought along, raising Bo's head to slide one under it, while plopping another one under his shoulder. Then he pulled out one of the blankets that Daisy had sent with them, and covered his cousin up.

"Just sleep Bo. I'll be right here," he vowed, rubbing his cousin's back.

"Thanks," Bo mumbled, as he followed his cousin's orders.

For the next couple hours, Luke stood guard watching over Bo.

* * *

"Uncle Jesse, do something, please," Luke begged, looking to his leader with eyes that showed fear and pain. He sounded more like a small child rather than an ex-Marine. 

"Doc Appleby is on his way, Luke," Jesse replied, knowing that someone had to keep their wits about them.

For as bad as Bo's reactions had been to the first two treatments, nothing compared to this one. It had been almost a week since he'd received it, and Bo had been violently ill ever since. For days, they'd watched him in the clutches of the side-effects. Retching almost non-stop, though having nothing to rid himself of, there didn't seem to be anything that anyone could or would do. The country doctor, though sympathetic, simply said that it had to run its course. He explained that it was normal and that there wasn't anything to worry about, though he started making frequent house calls to check on his patient after receiving frantic phone calls from his family. Finally breaking down, he gave Bo an injection to help ease all of their torment. It had worked, for a while, but as soon as it wore off, the retching started again. Bo was neither awake nor coherent; most of his movements were nothing more than his reflexes. He was exhausted, no longer even having the strength to get himself to the edge of the bed. He hadn't brought anything up in days, but his family was concerned that he might choke or aspirate something into his lungs on the off chance that eventually there was even something little trying to escape. That's when Jesse called, again.

Luke had gone from scared to angry over Bo's condition; now he was livid. He and Daisy had heard the explanations, or excuses, but didn't believe that there was any reason a person had to be made to suffer to the extent that their cousin was. They were both a little frustrated that their uncle had accepted it so easily. If he hadn't made the phone call when he did, they'd already decided that one of them would, probably Luke.

Now they waited in the living room, fearful of what they'd be told. They understood that the toxins being given to Bo were lethal; normally to the disease, but on occasion, to the person. They all hoped that they hadn't waited too long to demand action. When the door to the room opened, the three jumped to their feet.

"Amos, how's Bo? This is ridiculous, already. Now, I know what you said, but you can't let him go on like this. I've kept quiet long enough. You gotta do something," Jesse ordered.

"Now Jesse, I've already told ya..."

"I know what ya told me!" Jesse spat. "That don't help Bo none. Amos, I've known other people who's had this chemo before, and sure, they was sick, but nothing like this. Now, what's going on and what are we gonna do about it?"

The old doctor nodded his head. "Bo just doesn't seem to be able to tolerate either the drug or the dosage. Since this was his third treatment, he's developing a build-up in his system. Before we give him anymore, we'll have to re-evaluate everything. They'll probably have to cut the dose or try something else."

The Dukes looked at each other, not satisfied with the answer they'd been given. Believing that this was just going to be another speech about how this was normal, Luke lost his temper.

"Well that's just great Doc," Luke bellered, "but what about right now? You can't just leave him like this. Ya won't have to worry about next time, he'll be de...ad." Luke stopped as soon as he realized what he had just said. Bo was extremely sick, and he still hadn't verbalized the words.

Daisy slid her arm around her cousin, and Jesse put his hand on his shoulder. Together, they put on a unified front. Seeing their determination, the doctor put up his hands in the air in a defensive gesture.

"You're right," he conceded. "I already thought about admitting him, which we can do if you want, but there might be another way. I've started an IV so that he can receive an anti-nausea drug continuously. I can show you how to change out the bottles, and if ya want, he could remain here at home, but that's up to you. If it doesn't work, then we'll have to take him in. How does that sound?"

Looking at each other again, they agreed to the proposed plan, letting him know that Bo would be staying at home as long as everything went well. Doc Appleby showed them how to replace an empty bottle, cautioning them that they did have to monitor it closely; allowing one to run completely out would only cause further problems. He promised to return with more before the current one was depleted. He also assured them that he would be stopping by several times a day until the crisis passed, without them having to call.

Feeling some amount of relief for the first time in several days, they gathered around Bo, praying that it would work. It already seemed to be, as Bo hadn't been ill since the drip had been started, and he looked like he was at last resting peacefully.

An hour later, Luke was sitting by his cousin's side when the doctor brought back several more bottles. Daisy and Jesse walked him out, leaving the boys alone. Picking up Bo's hand, Luke whispered, "Oh Bo!" He was surprised when he saw two small slits of blue looking back at him.

"T's kay, Luke," Bo told him, before the blue disappeared from view.

* * *

Thankfully, the medicine Doc Appleby gave Bo intravenously worked. Luke snorted, informing everyone, including the physician, that there wasn't any reason Bo couldn't have been given it days earlier rather than allowing him to be so ill for so long. The doctor didn't respond, but they all thought there was a good deal of truth behind Luke's observation. Unfortunately, the incident had taken a strong toll on Bo. Unlike the previous time, Bo hadn't been able to bounce right out of bed in just a couple of days. 

Finding things he could do while off his feet, he continued on with his school work, and somehow he was managing to keep up to date. The stack of car magazines came in handy during the day when everyone else was busy with the chores. The TV became a godsend at night, as Luke would crawl into Bo's bed and the two would enjoy one zany show or another. Where as Daisy preferred the made for TV movies and Uncle Jesse liked family shows, the boys loved the comedies. Sometimes, they'd laugh so hard, they'd forget what was taking place in their own home.

One night after a laughing fit, Bo looked at Luke. The smile disappeared from his face as his eyes turned serious. Luke's mirth dissipated just as fast, and without saying a word, he knew what was coming.

"Luke, we gotta talk," Bo said.

"No, we don't," Luke told him, trying to cut him off right there.

"Of course, we do. You've been back for a few months now, and we haven't once yet talked about it. Luke, ya know..."

"I don't know no such thing, and you don't either," Luke said, raising his voice. "You're a Duke, and that means you're not a quitter. You're gonna fight this and you're gonna win. You promised."

"I am fighting it, but I ain't winning Luke. I just think that we need to talk about..."

"You're not done yet, Bo. You're only half way through your treatments. You gotta let the doctors do their job."

"It ain't working, Luke. I'm gonna die!" Bo shouted, finally saying the words. He'd been frustrated with Luke for not allowing him to speak, or for being unwilling to talk about a subject that they needed to talk about. He hadn't meant to upset his cousin with the words, but that's exactly what he did.

Bolting out of the room, Luke took off. Bo had a good idea of where he was going, and he wanted nothing more than to go after him, if just to tell him that he was sorry. He, however, could not get out of bed; there was no way he was going to make it out to the barn and up to the hayloft. He thought about calling Daisy to go after him, but he realized that Luke spent absolutely no time alone, anymore. Bo thought maybe it was time that he did. He needed some space to think, too. Bo was getting plenty of that being cooped up in bed.

It was late by the time Luke came back into their room. Bo had waited up for him, feeling guilty for having upset him. Luke then felt bad about making his cousin worry.

"I'm sorry, Luke," was all that the boy said.

"I'm sorry, too, Bo," Luke replied, walking over to his cousin and pulling him into his arms.

No more was said that night, as they both fell asleep clinging to each other, squeezed into a small, twin bed.

* * *

Bo knew what was going on; not saying it didn't make it any less real. He could feel it. It was more than just side-effects from drugs; he could feel himself dying inside. He may have been a kid, but some things you just know. For everyone's sake, including his own, no one had actually come out and said it, yet. Shouting the words at Luke broke that barrier. It had been done in a moment of frustration, but Bo knew that he needed to be able to say them when it was planned and on purpose. Alone in his room with no one to hear, he said it aloud, again. "I'm going to die." He barely said it in a whisper, but it rang in his ears as if the words had been blasted over a loud speaker. He heard his own voice admit them, and it sent him into a state of shock. Aware that someone had come back into the house, Bo pushed everything aside. He knew he'd have to revisit the topic again, but footsteps were getting closer to the bedroom door, and he didn't want to cause anyone to worry more than he already had. He smiled at his uncle when the door swung open, assuring him that he was fine, but Jesse thought he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. In a way, he had; his own. 

Every night he'd replay the words silently in his head, slowly becoming adjusted to the idea. Every day in those few minutes alone in the house, he'd say them aloud. The first few times, he'd felt almost numb. As the novocaine effect wore off, it was replaced with fear and sadness. He was afraid of the unknown, afraid of what it would be like, and afraid for his family as well as himself, most of all Luke. The sadness was for the time that he was going to be deprived of, and all the things he'd never get to do. The number one thing he felt cheated out of was knowing that he never see or drive whatever car Luke eventually housed their engine in. He wanted to be there beside him, but that didn't seem like it was even remotely possible. Thinking of some of those things was the only time he really ever felt angry, and even that was a secondary emotion to everything else.

One day, after he'd said the words, he was overwhelmed. He started shaking and crying, praying that no one would come inside until he got himself back under control. When he heard the door slam, he knew he wouldn't get his wish. Burying his head into his pillow, he hoped he could fake being asleep. He didn't think that whoever was coming inside was Luke, as his uncle had sent him into the back forty to do something Bo couldn't even remember. He heard the bedroom door open, trying to be still. He thought he'd pulled it off, until a small whimper escaped his lips.

"Bo?"

He tried being quiet, but it wasn't working. Daisy was already on alert.

"Bo? Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting down on the bed next to him and rubbing his back.

That was all he could take, and the next thing he knew he was weeping in his cousin's slender arms. He didn't know how long she held him. She must have figured out that he wasn't sick, except in the heart, because she didn't rush to call their uncle or start checking him over. She just held him, and that's what he remembered feeling as his sobs subsided.

"Sssh, sssh," she told him, slightly rocking him back and forth.

"I'm gonna die, Daisy," he said, finally sharing the rehearsed speech with another living soul.

"Oh no, you're not Bo Duke," she said, sounding a lot like Luke. "You're gonna fight and you're gonna beat this."

"What if I can't?" he whispered.

Suddenly, she thought she understood. "You will, Bo, but...if you can't, you'll just have to take our love along until we can be together again. Whatever happens, we'll be right there with you," she promised him, softly.

"I don't want to go," he told her.

"Oh sugar, we know that."

"If something does happen...just if, will you tell Luke that I didn't want to go?"

"Oh honey, he knows that, but you have my word that if something should happen, I will tell him."

Sharing it with someone else was almost like taking a weight off Bo's shoulders. Daisy hadn't given up faith, nor had she given him permission to do so, either. He hadn't been asking for that, anyway. In an instant, he wasn't so scared anymore. He felt better knowing that if he couldn't win, she wouldn't be angry with him or hate him. They'd talked about it, if only briefly. Now, if he could only talk to Luke instead of having to rely on Daisy to do his dirty work for him.

"Thanks, Daisy. I love you."

She felt him relax, knowing that her suspicions had been correct. He didn't need to thank her, but it made her smile that he did. "You're welcome, and I love you, too. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

Bo had an idea. Maybe the best way to get Luke to discuss the future, whatever it may hold, was through the back door: reliving the past. Discussing his idea with Daisy, he sweet talked her into bringing in the old family albums. He knew that there wasn't anything good on television that night, so he was going to try to ambush his cousin, subtly. Hiding the albums under his bed, he waited until they'd had dinner. When Luke went to take their plates into the kitchen, Bo pulled them out. He was ready and waiting for Luke. 

"There ain't a dang thing on TV tonight so what...where'd you get those Bo?" he asked, seeing Bo already flipping through the pages.

"I asked Daisy to bring them in," he replied, not telling him when he'd asked her or what else they'd discussed. "Hey Luke! You remember this one?"

Luke looked to the photograph that his cousin was pointing at, and started laughing. "Yeah, I sure do."

Bo scooted toward the wall, giving Luke his invitation to get in. Unaware that it was a set-up, Luke did. Picture by picture they revisited all the happy times of their lives, not needing the Nielsen ratings to keep them entertained. Before they knew it, two hours had flown by.

"We had a lot of good times, didn't we, Luke?" Bo asked, trying to ease into the subject.

"Sure did," Luke replied, noting Bo's sudden use of the past-tense. Foiling his cousin's plan, he quickly added, "and we're gonna have plenty more. Just wait til we get our car done. I was thinking that maybe we could put a horn in it that plays Dixie so that everyone in the county will know when we're coming. I don't know what kind of car it'll be, yet, but I guarantee, once we finish it, everyone in Hazzard will know it, and know that it's ours. What do you think?"

"Sounds great, Luke," Bo told him, knowing that his cousin had figured out his plan, and thwarted it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Hi! It's me again! Sorry bout the delay. I've gotten busy with a few other things, like work. I shocked myself when I read this again at the number of errors I hadn't fixed. I hope I caught them all, but if you see any, please accept my apologies.

Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, they still help and I enjoy hearing all the different theories on what's going to happen. I'll try not to get so far behind in posting.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 7

LOOSE ENDS

Bo couldn't explain it, but ever since he'd had that short conversation with Daisy, he'd felt a peace he hadn't felt before. He discovered that saying the words and acknowledging the possibility hadn't felt like the death sentence he'd thought it would. In fact, it was like he'd been granted parole. His real goal was a pardon, but the chances of that were starting to look grim.

Not long after he'd spoken with Daisy, he talked with his uncle. He needed to make sure that he knew how much he loved him and appreciated everything he'd ever done for him. He also wanted him to promise that he'd look after Luke.

He even asked Cooter to look after his stubborn cousin, reminding him that he was Luke's best friend. Cooter promised that he'd be there, but quickly corrected Bo.

_"You're wrong about that, buddyroe. I ain't Luke's best friend. You are."_

No matter how hard he tried nor how many ways he approached the subject, Luke just wasn't willing to talk about it. It wasn't that Bo blamed him. Had the roles been reversed, he would have felt the exact same way so he could certainly understand it. He, however, didn't have the luxury of knowing whether he had enough time for Luke to come around. There were certain things he needed to let his cousin know, and he was quickly becoming less scared for himself and more scared for Luke. Without him willing to talk, there was only one way to go about communicating.

Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, Bo decided to write to Luke. While he'd had been away, Bo had written him many times. Though his uncle had forced him to write some of the correspondence during a period when Bo hadn't wanted to, most of the letters he penned to his cousin were his idea. Writing wasn't necessarily his strength, but he'd never worried about that before. He'd also never lacked in having something to tell his cousin about, nor had he worried about how well he stated it; he knew Luke would understand it. However, he'd never written anything this important before. In the past, if he forgot something, he could just include it next time. If his cousin read this, there wouldn't be a next time.

_'Dear Luke,' _he started, using the familiar salutation. He didn't get much further before being interrupted by the recipient himself. Shoving the paper into a notebook, he couldn't let Luke see it. He doubted that his cousin would react any better to the written form than he had to the verbal one.

"Whatch ya doin?" Luke asked, watching as his cousin nervously shoved a slip of paper into his school book.

"Nothing. Just a little homework," Bo responded, telling himself that this was really an assignment; it was a required writing assignment in his life. "How's the fields?"

"Ok," Luke responded. Noting how nervous Bo looked, he wondered just what he had interrupted.

* * *

It took another two weeks for Bo to really even be able to get out of bed. When he did, he only resembled a shell of the person he used to be. Once so energetic, he had very little stamina left. He wanted to go back to school, but his family refused. They would have given him anything that they could have right then, but that was something that they couldn't allow. He could barely get around the house without help; there was no way he'd he been able to navigate the hallways of Hazzard High School. Luckily, the teachers agreed that as long as Bo completed the assignments and could pass the tests, they'd allow him to finish up and to graduate. The buzz around Hazzard was a speculation as to whether Bo would even be with them by the time the seniors got their diplomas. 

Bo didn't need to be told what people were thinking; he was thinking it himself. He could feel it, a little more everyday. It seemed that the only one who wasn't thinking it was Luke.

The younger Duke stopped trying to bring up the subject. He had resided himself to the fact that they wouldn't talk about it. He'd worked diligently on the letter, starting and stopping it several times, but finally getting it to the point that it was almost finished. Of course, he wasn't gone yet, so he made sure that it could be updated if necessary.

Making the most of the times he felt the best, there was something else that he desperately wanted to see completed: their engine. Yet, for some reason, it seemed that the more he pushed to complete it, the more Luke started dragging his feet. Bo knew Luke was stalling. He knew what was taking place, no matter how hard his cousin tried to deny it.

Luke saw Bo trying to put his house in order, though as a teenager he didn't have that much to organize. Unlike an adult with assets and responsibilities, Bo didn't have those. He had schoolwork, his relationships, and that engine. Bo talked about getting it done all the time, and he was terrified that once they did, his cousin wouldn't have any reason to hang on. Yes, he was dragging his feet.

When Bo could stand it no longer, he decided to stop waiting for his ever procrastinating partner. Slowly, sneaking out to the barn, he decided to finish it himself. It was a rare occurrence that the youngest Duke ever found himself at home alone, but that day everyone had something that needed to be done. Bo hadn't promised them that he would stay inside; they hadn't asked. They naturally assumed that he would, and that was their mistake. A determined Bo Duke could accomplish anything, or almost anything, and should never have been underestimated.

Luke arrived back at the farm first, feeling a fear that he couldn't describe when he called into the house and received no answer. After searching the entire house and not finding what he had expected, he found himself in a panic. Radioing to his uncle and other cousin, he was trying to think of where else to look. It never crossed his mind that Bo might actually try to leave the house, but as he waited for the Calvary to arrive, he didn't have anything better to do than to look around. Once he was outside, he thought he heard something coming from the barn.

Bo should have known better than to wander out by himself, but this was something that he had to see through. If Luke wouldn't help him, he'd do it himself, or at least that was the plan. He had been able to accomplish a little on his own, but where he normally sat and watched Luke do the work, now he had to stand. He hadn't been on his feet for that long in a long time. He knew that he was getting tired, and he also knew that he wouldn't make it back to the house. He was feeling strange. Bo turned to see Luke closing the gap from the door to himself, and he heard him calling out to him, but it was like watching it in slow motion. He wasn't aware of his cousin's arms grabbing him before he hit the ground.

"Dang fool kid," Luke grunted, sounding more afraid than angry.

Daisy and Jesse were just driving up as Luke carried Bo back to the house.

"Why's he out here?" Jesse asked, as they hovered around their youngest once he was safely back in his bed.

"He was out in the barn tinkering with that damned motor," Luke said, forgetting about his uncle's inherent dislike of curse words.

"Luke," Jesse said, ignoring the word as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "You gotta finish the thing. It's important to Bo."

"He's hasn't been well enough," Luke said, justifying his lack of enthusiasm and trying to hide the real reason behind it.

"Son, he's not strong enough to do it himself, as we can all see, but he's strong enough to sit out there and help you, and you know it."

"Uncle Jesse...," the dark haired man began to protest.

"Luke, he knows what you're doing and he knows why." The old man waited until his eldest could digest the words.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luke said, trying to play dumb.

"Yes you do, Luke. Now look, I understand it and so does Bo, but finishing what you two started is important to him, and stalling ain't gonna stop something from happening that the Good Lord wants to."

"I don't understand," Luke replied, surprised by the revelation that he hadn't been as clever as he thought he had. There had been a time in their young lives when he could have convinced Bo that J. D. Hogg was Santa Clause himself. Luke wondered when his cousin had grown up so much and gotten so smart that he could see right through him. Then he reminded himself that no one knew him better than Bo. "How'd you..." he tried to ask, not knowing exactly how to say it.

"He told me," Jesse informed him, which really caught Luke off guard. "Son, Bo's talked to all of us about it, already."

"He has?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sugar," Daisy agreed. "Even Cooter a little."

"The only one that he hasn't talked to is you, Luke. He don't want to upset you, but you gotta talk to him or you're gonna regret it," Jesse advised him, hoping that his stubborn nephew heeded his words before it really was too late.

Those words did affect Luke, more than he wanted to admit. He still couldn't talk to Bo, though. _'There was plenty of time for that_,' he told himself, but if his cousin was willing to risk life and limb to complete a project they'd started together, he couldn't deny him that. He knew that Jesse was right; prolonging it wasn't going to change anything, and if it was bothering Bo, he didn't want that, either. The following day, Luke helped Bo back outside. His cousin was more than content to watch and supervise Luke's work as the final pieces fell into place. By the end of the week, there was only one more to go.

Luke helped Bo up, handing him the last part. Standing behind Bo, they secured it tightly. It was the way they'd always worked: together. It was something of a bittersweet moment; an ending to one saga, a beginning to another. They knew the complete story of the first, but they only had the plot of the second. It was a work in progress that had a probable ending if not yet a definite one. However, Bo seemed extremely excited by it, and that was all that counted to Luke at that moment.

"Yeehaw! We did it!" the boy exclaimed, turning to wrap his arms around his cousin.

"We sure did, Bo," Luke told him, hugging him too tightly, but not being able to contain himself. He was grasping at whatever he could, and Bo was still something he could physically touch.

Treading lightly, Bo tried to bring up the subject again. "You'll be driving it before I will, so you make us both proud, till I can show you how it's really done."

Despite the tears stinging his eyes, Luke couldn't help but chuckle at his cousin's instructions. Bo had never been known for his diplomacy, and he wondered when he'd become a politician. He couldn't answer him, though. He couldn't make that promise. As far as he was concerned that engine would never go into a car that he would drive unless Bo were by his side. All he could do was embrace him, and tell him that he was sure it would make them both proud.

Bo understood what he was saying: it would make them proud regardless of who was driving it. He wanted to make Luke see that even if he wasn't sitting next to him in person, it would still be theirs. As long as the engine was with Luke, he'd always have a part of him. He thought about making his cousin promise that he'd follow through, but he couldn't. He knew all too well the pressure that went along with making a promise that couldn't be kept. So far in their lives, neither of them had done it, but with each day, Bo feared he'd be the first. He could only hope that Luke would know that it wasn't intentional.

Admiring their creation a few more minutes, they called for Daisy and Jesse to come welcome the thing into the family.

* * *

Bo's medical regiment had been totally thrown out of whack by his reaction to the main ingredient in the chemo. The normal six week interval had already stretched past eight, and everyone was a little concerned as to how that would affect the effectiveness of it. That became secondary as the belief was that not waiting may kill him sooner. Giving him time to build up his strength, he was also given units of blood and platelets as the chemo had destroyed so many of his own. Bo and his family had been warned warned on numerous occasions about the dangers of excessive bleeding. A scrape, cut, or even nose bleed could result in tremendous blood loss, enough to kill him, as his platelet count was too low to allow normal clotting. 

Bo was being treated as if he were a piece of fragile crystal. After being given the supplements, he started feeling better, until he thought about what lay ahead: another treatment. The first two were bad enough, but as Bo thought about the last one, it began to dampen his spirits. It might have been different if they'd been told that it was working, but so far, none of the doctors had ventured to sound that optimistic. He wasn't trying to give up or to stop fighting, he just didn't know why he had to if it wasn't helping.

Bo wasn't the only ones dreading the next go-around, and they could see it draining the boy. As he felt better, Luke tried to distract him, if only for short intervals. On an unusually warm day, he decided to take his cousin out for a little trip.

"Hey Bo? How bout we go fishing?"

"Sure, Luke," Bo responded, wanting every opportunity he could get to spend time with his cousin, though Luke had been by his side almost every minute of every day since he'd returned from the war.

Daisy and Jesse didn't know if they were crazy about the idea of Luke taking Bo out, but seeing that he wanted to go, they finally agreed. They knew that Luke would never do anything to hurt Bo, so they trusted his judgement.

"Geez, she bundled me up like an Eskimo," Bo said, removing a couple of layers of clothing as soon as the truck hit the highway and they were out of sight of the farm.

"Yeah," Luke grinned, "but be nice. She did fix us a big lunch."

"Yeah," Bo smiled, shaking his head at how much Daisy had turned into a mother hen.

Luke thought they were having a good time. He'd brought enough pillows and blankets to ensure Bo's comfort. They'd ate the lunch that Daisy had packed, and Bo even had seconds on the pie; that fact had made Luke Duke very happy. Seeing his cousin with only a miniscule appetite wasn't like watching Bo at all. He'd always been the eater of the family, and despite his size, he could eat a lot, but that was before he'd gotten sick. Then they'd started talking about various things, laughing as if they hadn't had a care in the world. For a few minutes, they didn't, and Luke had thought they were both having a good time. It wasn't until something tugged on Bo's line that reality came back with a vengeance.

Bo was somewhere other than at the pond with his cousin anymore. Luke didn't know where, but from the look on Bo's face, it wasn't a good place to be.

"Bo? Hey Bo?" he whispered softly. Reaching over, he touched his arm gently, not wanting to spook him. Luke was spooked enough for the both of them. Slowly, Bo turned pained eyes to his cousin. "What's the matter? Bo, talk to me."

Bo blinked a couple of times, and Luke saw his Adam's apple working overtime. He knew that Bo was struggling with whatever it was he was wrestling with in his own mind. After more encouragement from Luke, Bo spoke in a barely audible voice, but turned his eyes downward.

"Luke, I don't want to do this anymore." After confessing his sinful thoughts to his cousin, he raised his eyes looking into Luke's.

"Well, that's ok, Bo. We can go home if you're ready," Luke replied nervously.

"That's not what I'm talking bout, Luke."

Luke knew that wasn't what Bo had meant. He knew exactly what he was trying to tell him, and exactly what he'd been asking when he looked into his eyes. He was seeking permission for something that Luke just couldn't grant. Luke raised his face, forcing Bo to look at him again. "Bo, I know it's hard, but you can't give up. You gotta keep fighting."

"It ain't doing any good, Luke," Bo told him. He hated causing his family pain, and he wondered if this prolongment wasn't just hurting them more. At some point, he'd come to terms with his fate. He thought that Jesse and Daisy were also starting to. Luke, on the other hand, hadn't even begun to deal with it, and he needed to.

"Bo, it may seem like that, but you just can't think like that. It's gonna work, I know it. I know what it is to want to give in to those feelings. Really, I do. If I hadn't promised you that I'd come back from Viet Nam, I wouldn't have. There were days I didn't think that I'd be able to keep that promise, but I told ya I would and I did. You gotta do the same thing."

"It ain't the same thing, Luke."

"Yeah it is! I kept fighting cause I told you I would, and now, you gotta do the same thing. You promised me, Bo! Say it!"

Bo gave Luke a woeful smile. Luke wasn't going to let him out of that promise gracefully. He wasn't going to let him out of it at all. Bo just hated thinking that he was going to have to go back on his word. He didn't know what to do. He was so worried about Luke that it was really scaring him. He needed to know that his cousin would be ok, but for the first time in his life, he couldn't talk to him about something.

"I promised," he repeated, uttering the words that his cousin needed to hear.

Luke gave him a long hug, then released him. "I think your fish got away."

Regardless of anything else, they could still make the other laugh, and laugh they did, though laughing wasn't what either Duke boy was doing on the inside.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 8

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BO!

No one was looking forward to the next dose of drugs that Bo needed, but as he got stronger and the days went by, it was a topic that they had to deal with. Sitting in Doc Appleby's office, Luke, Jesse, and Bo listened as he discussed the recommendations.

"Bo's oncologist, Dr. Peters, reviewed what I sent him from the last treatment. He concurs that there's adjustments that need to be made. He's changed the actual drug and the quantity, and we both think it would be best to admit Bo this time. If he's given the anti-nausea medicine from the start, he probably won't be so sick."

"Is this new stuff as good?" Jesse asked.

"It's fairly new, but it seems to be as effective, yet it's a little more gentle on a person's system. You know we like to be as aggressive as possible, but we don't want what happened last time to recur. That doesn't do the patient any good, either."

"Amen to that," Jesse said, speaking for all three of them.

Taking Bo home, they were glad to hear that it didn't sound like he would be so sick this time around. They hoped he wouldn't be, because his birthday was coming up and they were planning a party like Hazzard had never seen to celebrate it. Like the Christmas before, they didn't know if it would be Bo's last or not, but he was turning 18, and they were going to make sure that he had a birthday to remember. They just hoped he'd be telling his grandkids about it years from then.

How well the new therapy would work remained to be seen, but admitting Bo to Tri-County had spared him from the miserable aftermath. They kept him in the hospital for a few days, eventually weaning him from the preventative medications, pleased when he showed no symptoms even after they'd been stopped. Except for being tired and sleeping a good deal of the time, he wasn't in the least bit sick, and that was a relief to everyone.

"Luke, go home," Bo instructed during one of his alert intervals.

"I'm fine, Bo. Don't worry about me."

"I am worried. You're gonna end up in a bed here, too. Please," he pleaded, but to no avail. Luke was stubborn, and even Uncle Jesse couldn't force him into doing something that he didn't want to, no matter how hard he whipped him. Bo knew that if the roles were reversed, he'd do the same, though it didn't make him feel any less guilty.

* * *

Since Bo hadn't been so ill, it didn't take as long for him to recover. Within the week, Bo was back home. Not confined to a bed, the teenager felt better than he had since the holidays, and everyone prayed that the drugs were really starting to do their job. He even looked better, or so everyone told themselves. Medicine and prayer seemed to be working, and just in the knick of time. Bo's birthday was right around the corner. 

It wasn't everyday that Bo would turn eighteen, but that year, he would officially become an adult. Bo, however, didn't want his family to go to so much work; he'd been enough over the past few months. Telling him that it was three to one, they vetoed him. Boss gave them permission to use the Boar's Nest, and everyone in town was planning on attending. Since Bo had been over-ruled, he decided to make the best of the situation. He informed his family that he expected his first beer, legal one that was. Only after Jesse checked with Doc Appleby did he let Bo know that he could have one, and only a few sips.

The day couldn't have been more perfect. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. The sun was shining and the sky was a beautiful blue. They couldn't have asked for a more picture perfect day if they'd custom ordered it, but no one was concentrating on the weather outside. Everything important was taking place inside.

Daisy had been busy in the kitchen for two days getting ready for the event. Making up small sandwiches and other types of party food, she capped it off with a cake for her cousin. Chocolate cake with chocolate icing was his favorite, and that's exactly what she made him. It even had eighteen candles on it, which was almost enough to light up the room when they turned out the lights and set it in front of him. The rendition of 'Happy Birthday' that accompanied the delicacy had never sounded worse thanks to so many people that couldn't sing, trying to. It didn't make any difference, it was the thought that counted.

After cutting the cake, Bo was presented with more gifts than he had ever seen in his life. He feared that there wasn't enough time left in the day for him to open all of them. Then he feared that he wouldn't have enough stamina left to do so, and he couldn't wear himself out just yet; he still hadn't gotten that beer. Yet, nothing could have ruined that day, and Bo made it through the presents and got his beer before Jesse saw that he was getting tired and announced that the party was over, for them. He invited the others to stay and have a good time, which many of them did.

Once they got home, Luke started carrying in all the things Bo had received. Luke had given him a pouch for his belt where he could keep the pocket knife he'd given him a few years back. Bo hadn't realized it, but as his family was admiring his new possessions, Bo wandered outside to the porch swing. The one thing that he really wanted for his birthday, he hadn't gotten.

"Bo? Hey Bo?" he heard his name being called.

"I'm out here," he called back, sorry that he hadn't told them where he was going. He should have realized that they'd miss him and start worrying, even if he was just outside the door.

A minute later, the door swung open and Luke walked out. "Here. Daisy sent this to you," he grinned, as he held out the sweater.

Bo chuckled, but put it on, hating to admit that it did feel good.

Luke took a seat next to his cousin. "Happy birthday, Bo," he told him for the millionth time that day as he slid his arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Luke, but you already told me that," Bo snickered.

"Yeah well, when you get as old as I am, you'll be forgetful, too."

"And, you'll always be older than I am, cuz," Bo reminded him. He remembered when they were young, and there were times that he couldn't go with his cousin because his aunt or uncle said that he was just too young. One day his aunt told him that when they got older, Luke would be jealous of him for being younger. He hadn't understood it at the time, but now that Luke was joking about being older, it seemed appropriate.

"You sure got a lot of loot, kiddo. So, did you get everything you wanted?"

"Pretty much," Bo replied, not really thinking about his response.

"Pretty much? What did you want that you didn't get?" Luke asked him.

Bo could have kicked himself for not just saying 'yes'. He knew that his cousin would want to know what he hadn't received that he wanted. The problem was that what he wanted wasn't a tangible item, and it was the one thing that Luke didn't want; he wanted to talk, really talk to his cousin, but Luke either ran or changed the subject. He doubted that anything would be different just because he aged a year that day.

"No, I didn't mean that. I got everything I wanted," Bo said, hoping that he could convince Luke that his words were true.

Luke leaned over, and studied his cousin. "No Bo, tell me. What did you want that you didn't get?" Luke still had part of his pay sitting in Boss Hogg's bank. He'd asked Bo many times what he wanted prior to his birthday, but his cousin hadn't given him any ideas. If there was something he wanted, Luke would do his very best to see that he got it.

"Nothing Luke, really." He didn't know how to tell his cousin that the one thing he really wanted he couldn't or wouldn't give.

"Bo?" Luke asked again, becoming agitated.

"Really Luke, I got everything I wanted! Come on, let's go to bed," Bo said, standing up a little too fast.

Luke saw it coming. They were all trained to watch for it. They had to be especially careful when Bo was tired, hadn't eaten, or upset. His body would simply shut down where ever he was. Luke was faster than Daisy or Jesse, though their uncle had proven a couple times that he could still move at a high rate of speed when needed. They always worried about Bo hurting himself further, something they had to be careful of. All of the doctors had warned them what could happen if Bo sustained any type of injury that involved bleeding. Between the drugs and the disease, Bo's blood was thin and didn't clot properly. If he started to bleed, he could bleed to death in minutes. Thankfully, Luke caught him before anything like that could happen.

* * *

The festive mood of Bo's birthday was short lived. The phone call from Doc Appleby put a damper on their spirits. Jesse knew that his friend wasn't calling with good news when he asked to see him without Bo. He agreed, promising to be in his office the following day. He didn't mention it to Bo, but he did tell Daisy and Luke. He didn't want a repeat of the anger his silence had caused when Luke arrived back home from the war. They couldn't afford any arguing amongst themselves; they had enough to worry about with Bo. He shouldn't have been surprised when Luke announced he was going, too. Jesse might have been Bo's legal guardian until a few days ago, but Luke had been his protector since they were kids, and that didn't come with an expiration date. When Daisy took Luke's side, saying that she thought they should go together, Jesse gave in. Daisy would stay with Bo while they pretended to go into town for any other reason than what they were really going for. 

"Jesse, we've been friends for a long time," the older doctor said. "If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have even considered doing this without Bo being here. Since he's of legal age now, I really shouldn't be doing this, and I'm telling you right up front that I am going to have to talk to Bo about this. I just wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay Amos, I appreciate you doing this. I assume that what you've got to tell us isn't good?" Jesse asked.

The man shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid it's not. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but the treatments just don't seem to be doing any good. He's not responding to the drugs. When we first laid out this treatment plan, I explained that a cure wasn't always the end result, but that even a remission would be a good sign. So far, we're not seeing any of these things. In fact, the disease is progressing."

Nodding slowly, Jesse digested what they were being told. He'd expected it, yet it wasn't quite the same as really hearing it. After a few minutes of silence, he said the first thing that came to mind. "So, what are you suggesting? Changing the medicines or something different?"

The doctor knew that this was hard to accept. He was used to curing people, and he hated it when he couldn't. He also knew that Jesse knew what he was trying to tell him, deep down inside, he just wasn't ready to admit it. Patients and their families often had to hear the words before they'd even consider them a possibility. "Jesse, Bo's been given the most effective drugs that we know of. There just aren't any others."

"So what now?" Jesse asked, cringing as he waited for the answer.

"Well, you know that we originally talked about six treatments. Bo's had four with no effect whatsoever. Two more aren't likely to help him, and they may make him worse. What I'm saying, Jesse, is that you may want to consider letting him go in peace." Jesse looked at the pained face of his long time friend. "We can make him comfortable. I'm just not sure you want to make him suffer without good cause."

Jesse's eyes filled with tears. "How much time would he have?" he asked with a quivering voice.

"About six months."

"That's it?"

Luke had been sitting there the entire time. He'd been shocked at what the doctor was suggesting, but now he was furious with his uncle for even entertaining the possibility of just letting Bo die.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going along with this?" he yelled, looking at him.

"I don't know what else to do, Luke. I don't want to see Bo suffer," Jesse whispered.

"I don't want to see Bo suffer, either, but I sure ain't just gonna give up on him." Luke jumped to his feet and started pacing around the room. "Surely doc, there's got to be something else to try?"

"There isn't Luke. This is a blood disorder. It's not like a tumor that you can remove. The chemo is the only real treatment, except for that relatively new bone marrow transplant, but that doesn't apply to Bo since we weren't able to find a donor."

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Well, it's that new procedure I told you about. They've had some success with it so far."

"Well then, why can't we do that?" Luke asked, thinking that the alternative sounded even better than traditional chemo therapy.

Doc Appleby looked at Luke strangely. He had explained all of this before. He sighed, not really bothered by re-explaining it after the bad news he'd just given them. "It's not that easy, Luke. Blood and marrow work with everything in the body. It's got to be compatible or a person will reject it. It used to be believed that it would only work between identical twins, but it's been proven that it can work between siblings and other relatives, too. The problem is Bo doesn't have any siblings. Ya know we already ran the tests trying to find a match. Not only around here, but Dukes were voluntarily being tested all over. There just isn't a match for Bo."

Luke looked at the doctor than at his uncle. "I don't know what the heck you're talking about, but no one ever tested me for anything like this!"

Jesse looked at his friend as they both realized what had happened. "He's right, Amos. He wasn't here when we had everyone go in."

Doc Appleby nodded, remembering that they had thought about requesting that he be tested through the military, then deciding against it since Luke hadn't been told about Bo. In the event that all else failed, they would have sent the request, but Luke had come home, and they'd all forgotten about it. "I had forgot about that," he said.

"Well then, test me! What do I have to do? I'll do anything!"

"I doubt it will do any good, Luke. One thing we found with Bo is that his blood is rather rare."

"I know that," Luke assured him. "I have the same rare blood type."

"It's still not that simple. Bo's is even more rare, and it has to be completely compatible or it won't work. If Bo had siblings, only 2 out of 8 should have the exact same type."

"Well, ya got any better ideas?" Luke spat, picking up his pacing again.

"What can it hurt, Amos?" Jesse asked, knowing that until Luke was told that he wasn't a match, he wouldn't rest.

"I guess it won't hurt anything," came the reply, knowing what his friend was thinking and going along with it. Part of being a country doctor meant acting as a psychologist at times, too.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Luke wanted to know, glad that they were talking about doing something other than letting Bo die.

"Take a simple blood test," he was told.

"That's it?"

"Well, that's the first step. If the basics don't match, there isn't any point in going any further."

"What happens when it does match?" Luke asked, refusing to even acknowledge that it might not.

"If it does, they'd take another sample and run additional tests."

"How long does this take?" Luke inquired, hoping that they hadn't waited too long.

"Not that long, Luke. Initial testing only takes a couple of days, and the rest is usually completed within a couple of weeks."

"Well, let's get started," Luke said, rolling up his sleeve.

"I can't do it here. You'll have to go in to Atlanta."

"I'm gone," he said, forgetting that he had arrived with his uncle.

"Wait a minute, Luke. You can't just go wandering in. I'll make you an appointment, for tomorrow," he added, seeing that his patient's cousin was about to make a flippant remark.

"Okay," he agreed, wishing that it was already the next day.

* * *

On the way home, Luke turned to his uncle. "I don't think we should say anything to Bo, yet. No sense making him worry about something until we get the good news." 

Jesse couldn't resist the temptation, though he asked his maker for forgiveness in advance. "Gee, if I didn't tell Bo, wouldn't that kind of be like lying? After all, Bo is the patient, and a part of this family. Don't you think he's got a right to know?"

Luke spoke before his brain processed his uncle's words. "He's got enough to deal with, no sense making...him...worry," Luke said, understanding dawning upon him. He saw the grin on his uncle's face. Jesse Duke was still the master at teaching lessons. This one was a lesson in reverse. Bo hadn't told him that he was sick before he'd shipped off because he didn't want him to worry. Now, Luke was withholding information from Bo on the same premises. "Okay, okay. I admit it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad that you understand. Anyway, I agreed with Bo's thinking and I agree with yours. He wasn't real happy about us asking everyone to get tested before. I don't think that he should be told unless there's good news."

"It'll be good news, Uncle Jesse. I just know it," Luke stated as if it were a matter of fact.

Jesse hoped that for both of his nephews' sakes, it was. However, with the number of Dukes that had already submitted to the blood test, not one had made it past the initial stage. Bo's blood did appear to be rare. The boys shared a lot of things, but Jesse doubted that this was one of them. He knew it was their last hope, and he didn't relish having to tell his youngest that there wasn't anything else they could for him, and then watching him slowly slip away. He also didn't relish what would happen to Luke if it did.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the reviews. Some of you may need a tissue warning for this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 9

RESTLESS NIGHTS

Luke couldn't sleep anymore if his life depended on it. The minute that he closed his eyes, the projector started playing the home movies in his mind. All the years that Bo had suffered from nightmares, Luke had been sympathetic, though he really never understood them. Now he did, and he regretted the times that he'd laughed at his cousin about his monster fetishes. Luke was beginning to believe that their room, maybe the entire farmhouse, was haunted, just like Bo had always said it was. He could lay awake at night and hear all types of sounds that he'd never noticed before. It was amazing what you could hear when you really listened.

His dreams were usually double features. They'd start in Nam and work their way back to Hazzard, but it wasn't the happy Hazzard he'd known most of his life. It was the awful one that he had returned to. In his dreams, Bo was always sick, and Luke was afraid that he was starting to forget what his cousin ever looked like when he hadn't been. Except for old photos, all his memory could see was an ill Bo. Even when he did occasionally dream of something happy, Bo was always depicted as too thin and with a ball cap. Just once, Luke wanted to go to bed to dream of nothing or of something pleasant, and wake up feeling rested, if not necessarily happy.

He'd normally wake himself, but he had cautioned everyone not to ever approach him. Vets were known to attack in their sleep; a few had even killed. They were trained to be alert twenty four hours a day, and that wasn't something that you couldn't just turn off.

The moonlight trickled in through the window, and Luke sighed. It was going to be another restless night. Sitting up, he yawned and rubbed his face. He looked to the other side of the room, and felt the tears stinging. Looking to the floor, he saw Bo's books still piled up. Luke was proud of his cousin. He'd kept his word, and had finished school. His teachers had allowed him to test out early. The principle had come to their home to administer the tests to ensure that Luke or Daisy hadn't taken them for him, but they hadn't. They'd helped him with his homework and to study, but Bo passed the exams all by himself. Having enough credits, he became eligible for his high school diploma. They'd given him the option of receiving it with the rest of his class or getting it early; Bo had decided to wait. Looking down at the books, Luke wondered why his cousin hadn't insisted that they be thrown in the garbage immediately. He had always said he'd never use the stuff anyway.

Luke walked over to where they laid, intending on moving them. As he did so, a couple of slips of paper fluttered out. He picked them up, and with the aide of the stars and moon, he saw his name at the top. There was no mix-up this time; he clearly saw the words _'Dear Luke.'_ The letter belonged to him.

Curious as to what his cousin had written, Luke decided to read it. He may have made out the greeting, but he was going to need a little more light than what the nocturnal sky had to offer. Needing some fresh air, Luke decided that he would wander out to the barn. He could be alone there, and he could turn on a light without alerting his family. Throwing on his jeans, he padded barefoot across the dirt, not worrying about shoes or a shirt. It wasn't like anyone was going to see him in the middle of the night, except for maybe Maudine, and he didn't care what she thought.

Closing the door behind him, Luke lit a lantern until the entire barn was bright. He bypassed the hayloft, choosing instead the bales of hay where he'd always sat Bo down when they worked on their motor. He looked at the contraption, still sitting in all its glory. Luke had put such hopes and dreams into that motor, but now he wondered if it had ever been worth it. He'd never use it without Bo.

Tearing his eyes away from it, he forced them to look down at the letter. _'Dear Luke,'_ he read again, telling himself that he'd already read that once. He continued on.

_'You know that I was never the best writer, Luke, and I'm sorry that my penmanship is even worse than it ever was. I've concentrated so hard on what to say, that I forgot that it won't matter if ya can't read it anyway.'_

Luke had to stop and laugh, thinking that it sounded so like Bo. He had an uncanny ability to simplify anything.

_'This is so silly, really. All the years you were in the war, the times ya went to camp or to help out one of the relatives, I always wrote to ya. Shoot, I've done it a million times. I never worried before about what I said or how I said it. Most of the time I just wrote the first thing that popped into my head, bet ya couldn't figure that one out? But this time, I am worried about it, real worried about it, cause I know it's the most important letter I'll ever write, and there won't be a next time.'_

Luke had to stop for a minute, giving himself time to dry his eyes. He may not have known exactly what Bo had to say to him in the pages that followed, but he knew exactly what the letter was: a goodbye.

_'I can't believe I'm writing this, anyway. It's not like you're gone. Shoot, you're right outside the window, ya just popped your head in. Usually, I'd just tell ya what I was thinking. It's always been like that, but I guess this time is different. I haven't really been able to talk to you, not that I didn't want to, but cause you weren't ready. I didn't want to force ya, but I didn't know if you'd ever be ready. I couldn't take the chance of not getting to tell ya this stuff, either to your face or by writing it, so for once, I decided to be safe rather than sorry. Bet ya didn't think I'd ever do that either?'_

Luke stopped again, laughing in between crying. Only Bo could cause that kind of reaction in him, even if it wasn't in person.

_'First off, I just wanted to tell ya how sorry I was, again, about that mix-up with that letter. I still can't believe that I didn't figure out what had happened, and I let it get that far out of hand. My heart didn't want to believe it, but that time, I let my brain do the thinking. See what happens when I do that? Anyway, I'm sorry that I made your time home so miserable, and I'm sorry that I wasted all that time that we could have used having fun. If I could take it back, I would, but I can't, so I hope ya forgive me.'_

"I already did, Bo," Luke said, unable to believe that his cousin had still been fretting over that.

_'Now, to the really important stuff. I think ya know this already, at least, I hope ya do, but just in case you don't, so you never have to wonder, I love ya, Luke. I know that ya ain't supposed to love one person more than another, especially family. I love Jesse and Daisy, for different reasons. If they forget, you tell them that, but don't tell them this next part. Like I said, I love them so much, but out of everyone in my life, I love you the most. I know that you and Daisy remember your parents and can remember a life before the farm. I can't. All of my memories are here with Aunt Lavinia, Uncle Jesse, Daisy and you. I don't know how old I was before I even understood what a cousin was. To me, you were always my brother. Even before we mixed up our blood and became blood brothers, which I think ya did just cause ya knew I wanted it so bad, to me we was brothers. Anyway, thanks. It really meant a lot to me, still does and always will. _

"No Bo, you're wrong about that," Luke whispered. "I wanted it as much as you did."

_'I also wanted to say thanks, for everything. You taught me how to do so much. Ya taught me how to fish, how to hunt, how to drive, how to fight. Shoot, you even gave me pointers on girls. Of course, I perfected those and I think I could give you a few now. Thanks for all that you taught me, but thanks for just always being there. You always took me along with your friends, even when you didn't always want to. I remember ya letting me play with you and your toys, even when I was little and could have (and did) break some. I really remember all the times you let me crawl into bed with ya, scared of the monsters under it, or having a bad dream. Or, you'd crawl into mine. I know you did that when you really wanted to sleep, and you wanted me to sleep, too. Sharing a room with me wasn't always the easiest thing in the world to do. I loved it, but I know that you would have gotten more privacy and more rest if you'd had your own.'_

"I loved it, too, Bo. It wasn't hard at all."

_'Those are all the times in the past. The biggest thanks is for now. You should have come home from the war looking to raise cain with your buddies, not taking me to the doctors and the hospitals, or carrying me around, but you've done it, and never once complained. All the times I woke up and found you sitting in that chair next to me, well, I can't tell ya how it made me feel. Instead of being scared and alone, it really made me feel safe. Luke, you've always made me feel safe, no matter what we were facing. Whether it was a school bully, or a storm, or losing Aunt Lavinia, I always knew it'd be ok cause you were there. I think that's why I was able to be so reckless, cause I always knew you'd be there to bail me out. There isn't anything that I didn't think you couldn't do.'_

"There's one thing, Bo," Luke cried.

_"Until now. This is something that you can't fix, Luke, and no one expects you to be able to. But I know you, and you'll find some way to blame yourself. DON'T! It ain't your fault. It ain't anybody's fault. You're a person, Luke. You can't fix everything, so don't tell yourself that you should have been able to. Like Uncle Jesse always said, ya can't argue with the Good Lord and when it's your time, it's your time. I don't want it to be my time, but if it is, there isn't anything me or anyone else can do about it.'_

'Bo," Luke moaned, sobbing uncontrollably and not caring who saw, though no one would since he was hidden in the corner of the barn.

_'This is the part I wish I could have talked to you about the most. It would have been easier in person. I could have made you promise, and I would have been able to tell if you was telling me the truth or not. Luke, I don't want you feeling guilty. It's not your fault. You always think you gotta be strong. Ya keep everything inside. You always have. That's ok if you can deal with this that way, but if ya can't, let it out. You don't always have to be the strong one anymore. You've been that whenever it was needed. It don't make you less of a person or mean that you're weak if ya cry. If it does, then I guess you thought of me as a very weak person.'_

"No Bo, I didn't. I admired and envied your ability to feel and to show those feelings."

_"Jesse and Daisy are gonna need ya, but you're gonna need them, too. Turn to them. They're both a lot stronger than you think, and you'll all be better off if ya help each other. It's what we've always done. Luke, I really need for you to be ok. I am, and I will be, and I need to know that you are, too. You've got your whole life in front of ya, Luke, and ya can do anything you want. I know you love the farm, but you might think about going to college. We always kidded ya about being ruthless in Monopoly, but you got the brains that I never had, and you can do anything with them that ya want. You could race, too. Or get married and have a family. You'd make a great dad, Luke. You've already had a lot of practice with me! Do whatever you want to do, but make sure you do something. Don't sit around doing nothing cause that would be a waste, and it wouldn't do either of us justice. I don't want to leave ya. I want to be there with ya, but I can't, and you can't stop living just cause I do. I'll always be with you, Luke. Ya can't get rid of me that easy. I'll be in your heart, where it counts, and I expect you to make us both proud.'_

Luke had to stop, unable to continue. It took him several minutes until his vision was clear enough to read the end.

_'Well cuz, that's about it. Please be ok and know that I love ya, no matter what. Love Bo.'_

"I love you, too, cuz." Luke said, sliding off the bale and onto the ground. Bo was right, he did keep everything inside. Anyone that knew him, knew that. They'd all been there for him, including Bo, but he'd refused to break down. He'd stretched too far, and it was bound to burst.

He didn't know how long he sat there sobbing. It seemed like forever. He looked up and saw that motor sitting there. He remembered his words to his cousin: _'it'll be ours or it won't be at all.'_ Suddenly, he was filled with a rage that scared even him. Leaping to his feet, he grabbed the nearest board he could find. Raising it in the air above his head, he was about to bring it crashing down on what he and Bo had dubbed the fastest engine in all of Hazzard.

"Luke, don't," a voice said, stopping him before he began his downward motion.

Jesse Duke had gotten up to go to the bathroom. On his way back, he peeked in the room that Bo and Luke had shared for years. Seeing Luke's empty bed, he became nervous. Going to the back door, he saw the light under the barn door. He didn't know exactly what his eldest nephew was up to, but he had to find out. He could hear the boy's sobs as soon as stepped on to the porch. Hurrying his steps, he didn't know if the breakdown had finally come, or if Luke was hurt; physically, as well as emotionally. He'd opened the barn door just in time to see Luke preparing to destroy something that both he and Bo had worked so hard on.

"Luke, don't," he said again, seeing that his earlier warning had momentarily distracted his eldest. "Bo wouldn't want this." Watching Luke raising the board to reposition himself, he beseeched him. "C'mon Luke. You really want to ruin something that the two of you built together? You destroy that, you'll be destroying a part of Bo."

Luke turned his head to look at uncle. Jesse couldn't ever remember seeing so much pain in his nephew's eyes: not after his parents had died, not after his aunt had passed away. Jesse walked toward him, and Luke let the board fall to the ground with a thud as the old man reached out and pulled him close. It wasn't Luke's style to cry, but this one was long overdue. He didn't know how long he stood there holding him, letting him release some of the anguish so that he could go on. When he felt his nephew calming, he suggested that they go to bed, hoping that after his good cry, he would finally be able to get some sleep. There were still several hours of it available, and if Luke did manage to fall asleep, Jesse wouldn't wake him in the morning for chores. The boy needed his rest, and he'd manage just fine one day on his own. As the older man extinguished the light, Luke reached down and picked up the papers that had scattered on the ground. They were, after all, addressed to him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Here's a tip for you: buy stock in tissue companies! There's going to be a run at the stores, if last chapter was any indication. For some of you more highly excitable readers, a tranquilizer may be good, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 10

LETTING GO

Jesse got Luke settled into his bed after helping him in from the barn. He was exhausted and needed his rest, and Jesse prayed that he might finally get some. He knew about the nightmares. Sometimes Luke talked, cried, or screamed in his sleep. He'd told them not to wake him, but Jesse wasn't about to let Luke suffer in the clutches of a dream. Before he ever had to disturb him, though, his nephew either quieted down or woke himself. Jesse hoped tonight he would just sleep.

_The house had been full all day long with relatives and friends. Despite the fact that some had just been there for Christmas, they were back again. The parade had started a couple days ago, but this time only Luke and Bo were sleeping in their room. The others had been forced to bunk in the other rooms, and Coy, Vance, and Jeb were staying in the barn. They assured everyone they were quite comfortable between the hayloft and the sleeping bags. They weren't there for a vacation; they were there to help and offer support. It just seemed like that day there was more people than ever. _

_Everyone wanted to see Bo, and he had long ago given up his modesty. He just didn't have the strength to worry about it anymore. He slept through a few of the visits, wishing he could have slept through a few others._

Lulu Hogg was practically hysterical. She had always liked the Dukes, and whenever she was around she made sure that her husband and brother treated them nicely. She respected Jesse, and she and Daisy had gotten friendly through church activities. She didn't know the boys that well, but what she knew, she liked. They'd always been polite young men, and had helped her out on a few occasions. She was known for her dramatics, though no one questioned her sincerity. They did, however, not want her upsetting Bo, so she was not allowed to go any further than the door for a quick peek. The same was true of Boss and Rosco. Though they didn't quite mirror Lulu's grief, they were respectful.

_Enos and Cooter were allowed to spend a few minutes with Bo, and he spoke with each of them. He told Enos to get off his duff and go after Daisy, or he'd regret it forever. Cooter he made promise to look after the family, especially Luke.  
_

_While their guests were bustling around, the Dukes each spent some private time with Bo. Daisy went first. He told her what he had told Enos, reminding her that he was a good man that really loved her. Then he told her to follow her own heart and make her own decisions. He thanked her for being there for him, acting as substitute mother and sister, and that he couldn't have asked for a better one. He told her that he loved her, and she told him that she loved him, too._

_Uncle Jesse went next. Bo didn't know how to properly thank someone for taking them into their home, then raising and loving them as if they were their own. He tried, but he knew that he could never find the words to convey his gratitude. He told his uncle that he didn't remember his parents, and that to him, he and Aunt Lavinia were his mom and dad. He couldn't have asked for a better family if he'd hand picked them himself. Jesse confessed that because he'd been a baby when they got him, and they didn't have kids of their own, they'd always thought of him as theirs. He told Bo that he'd always been his baby and he always would be. Bo made him promise to look after Daisy and Luke, though he knew he didn't have to. He'd been doing that almost their whole lives._

_Finally, Luke got to go. He and Bo had been joined at the hip since they were tots, so no one found it out of the ordinary. _

_"Luke?" Bo asked, as his cousin approached the bed. _

_"I'm here, Bo," he told him. taking his left hand in both of his. _

_Bo smiled, and lightly squeezed Luke's hand. Swallowing, he paused a minute. "Luke. Race, get married, have kids. I need you to be ok. Okay?"_

_"Sure. I'll name one after you. What do you think of Beauregard?"_

_"Ah, don't do that to the poor kid," Bo chuckled._

_"How bout just Bo then?"_

_"You don't have to do that Luke," Bo told him. _

_"I know, but I will...If I ever have one."_

_"You will. Just don't make him be me."_

_"No one could ever be you," Luke choked, feeling he'd never spoken truer words._

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Yeah. Okay," Luke whispered. He was only going along with Bo to make him happy. Luke didn't see much of a future for himself past the next few hours. He was agreeing with Bo verbally, but his mind had already decided that he'd be joining his cousin shortly. He couldn't tell Bo, though, cause he knew it would only upset him. _

_Whatever Luke had said or Bo was thinking, it caused the young man to grin. There wasn't anything funny or happy taking place, but Luke couldn't stop the small smile that it caused on his own face. Then he saw Bo turn serious, and for a minute, it really scared him._

_"Bo?"_

_"I love ya, Luke."_

_"I love ya, too, little cousin."_

_"Would you do something for me?"_

_"Anything, Bo."_

_"Hold me?" Bo asked, reaching out his other arm. _

_Luke grabbed it in mid-air. He knew he'd done it a little too forcefully, but he wanted Bo to really be able to feel it. "Sure," he said, nodding as he felt the lump in his throat getting bigger. Climbing into the bed, he situated himself against the wall. When he was ready, he reached over and maneuvered Bo into place so that he was cradled in his arms. When he sure that his cousin was comfortable, he ripped the bed apart, grabbing the blankets and wrapping them around his shivering cousin._

_"Thanks, Luke," Bo whispered, smiling again as he looked up at his cousin with his big blue eyes. "I love ya, always remember that."_

_"I will. I love you, too," Luke told him, leaning down and kissing his forehead._

_Telling Luke that he loved him and to remember were the last words Bo said before drifting into unconsciousness a few minutes later. _

_Jesse and Daisy entered the room after a few more went by, taking in the scene before them. Luke was sitting there with his back against the wall and Bo in his arms. The tears were running down his face. He raised his eyes to his uncle, begging him to do something that he knew couldn't be done. _

_Daisy crawled onto the bed, back against the wall, sitting next to Luke. She rested her hand on Bo's shoulder, then leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I love you, Bo."_

_Jesse perched at the corner of the bed, also leaning over and kissing Bo's forehead. "I love you, too, Bo."_

_For possibly the first time in his life, Luke didn't even try to stop the waterworks. His cheeks were wet, and he couldn't believe that his tear ducts were even capable of producing that much liquid. He normally didn't cry in front of anyone. The few times he had, it had always been Bo, so it wasn't exactly inappropriate or terribly odd that Bo would be the one to elicit such a response. Under the circumstances, he didn't care. He doubted that anyone in the room would even notice. Jesse and Daisy had tears running down their faces, too._

_They didn't know how long they sat that way. Time had no meaning. They could hear people in the other rooms, and knew that the house was full. It didn't matter to them. As far as they were concerned, they were the only ones in the house, just like they were the only ones in that room. For many years, they'd lived together. Since their aunt had died, it had just been the four of them. It was only right that they be together, alone, at this time, for whatever amount of time they had left. _

_Luke could remember that when Bo had been a baby, sometimes when he was sleeping, if someone stroked his cheek, he would smile. He'd forgotten all about it until he inadvertently did it and got the exact same reaction he'd seen eighteen years earlier. He didn't know whether to smile or to sob harder. He ended up doing both. Jesse and Daisy saw it, too, and responded with the same reaction; first a chuckle, then a whimper. _

_Luke tore his eyes away from his cousin's face and scanned the room for a second. He thought about all the years he and Bo had shared this room, and the few times that he had secretly wished for his own. He regretted thinking that way now, not even wanting to think about having the bedroom all to himself. Memories danced through his brain as he recalled things he hadn't thought about in years. He'd forgotten so many things, just like the way he forgot that his cousin smiled in his sleep if you caressed his cheek. He tried it again, just to see if the same thing would happen; it did. He silently cursed for allowing himself to forget all those wonderful times, fearful that eventually he might forget Bo all together. Setting his resolve, he told himself that would never happen. He wouldn't be around long enough to allow it. Over the past few weeks, he'd come to the realization that he couldn't or wouldn't go on without his cousin. He didn't want to, and didn't think he could, even if he tried. He suddenly understood what Bo had been feeling after reading the letter that made him believe Luke didn't love him, and never had. In his mind, he'd lost Luke, and that was what drove him to Widow's Peak. Luke couldn't think of a more appropriate place to join his cousin in eternity. _

_Bringing himself back to the present, Luke hugged Bo tighter. He studied his face as he saw the little color it had left draining. He felt Bo's breaths become deeper and fewer in between, and he squeezed even harder. Luke kept his eyes focussed on Bo, while Daisy looked to her uncle. Jesse put his hand on Bo's arm and Daisy followed suit. Then came the breath they were all dreading. It was a deep inhale, followed by a long exhale, then nothing. _

_Daisy broke down right there, leaning heavily against Luke as the sobs racked her body. "No," she kept repeating. _

_Jesse just stared at his boy, looking lost._

_Luke hugged him closer, his sobs mimicking Daisy's._

_No one knew how long they stayed that way, but Jesse came to his senses first. He still had two kids to take care of, and this wasn't going to do them any good. Saying goodbye was one thing, but this would do more harm if he let it get out of control. "We need to let him go," he whispered._

_Daisy, always the obedient one, crawled off the bed like her uncle asked her. Taking one last, long look, she opened the door and went out into the living room. In the background, Jesse could hear the condolences already starting, along with the crying._

_"Come on, Luke. You gotta let him go," he told his eldest to no avail. He tried reasoning with him, but Luke wasn't giving any indication that he was ready to give Bo up. "Son, please," he begged, before reaching out for his youngest. Luke instinctively strengthened his hold, struggling to get both he and Bo away from Jesse's outstretched arms. "Luke, come on," he said in a more demanding voice that didn't get any better results than the gentle one he'd tried._

_Jesse slid off the bed, knowing he was going to need help. He couldn't let Luke sit there like that any longer. It wasn't healthy for him, and there were things that needed to be tended to. He returned a few minutes later with Cooter, Coy, and Vance. Doc Appleby was following close behind. He didn't know whether he'd be tending to Bo, Luke, or both, but Jesse seemed frantic when he asked for help. _

_It took all three of them to pry Bo's body away from his older cousin. Coy and Vance took care of Bo, letting the doctor do a quick check before taking him out to the vehicle that had been on stand-by. Bo would be taken to the local mortuary where he'd be prepared, then returned for the traditional style wake. Jesse was beginning to regret the decision to continue that tradition. This was Bo's home, and he deserved to be able to spend his last moments in the house he'd grown up in and loved. Jesse had always felt that way after someone passed on. However, he hadn't given any thought to Luke, and seeing him now, he didn't know if Luke would be able to handle seeing Bo lying in state for two entire days. He owed his youngest nephew the chance, but he still had a responsibility to his eldest. For now, all he could do was to go along with what he'd planned. If it got too much for Luke, he'd have to think of something else._

_Cooter crawled on to the bed. It felt odd to even be on it, knowing that Bo had slept in it his entire life. Yet, Luke was his immediate concern. Sliding his arm around his friend, he tried to coax him off the bed. "C'mon on buddyroe," he said, easing him to the edge as he helped him to stand. _

_Doc Appleby and Jesse were standing next to the dresser, and the doctor was writing something. "Time of death, four thirty-two," he stated._

_"No...," Luke screamed, reaching out blindly. _


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I've gotten behind again. Hope this makes up for it.

Thanks again, for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 11

DREAMS

"No...!"

"Luke, c'mon. It's ok." He thought he heard someone talking to him, only vaguely understanding what they were saying. How could someone be telling him that it was ok, anyway? Didn't they know that things would never be ok, again? Caught somewhere between his grief-stricken demeanor and his military training, he reached out blindly. It was more instinct than anything else. He'd been trained to do that for too long, and his sorrow needed some kind of release. Still trapped in a world that he wasn't familiar with, something in his brain registered the contact of his fist with a hard object. He heard a thud, then a wheeze, then a thump. Then he heard someone else yelling.

"Oh my god! Luke!"

He felt someone grab his arms, preventing him from striking something else. He felt himself being shaken. Slowly the fog lifted, and he opened his eyes. He looked around the room, and the first thing that he spotted was the clock. It read 4:35. "No," Luke whimpered, thinking it had only been three minutes. Still not totally aware of what was taking place, it slowly started to dawn on him that something wasn't quite right. It couldn't be three minutes because that had been p.m., and it had still been light outside the window. As he looked outside now, he could see that it was pitch black. It wasn't the day he was thinking of. This was early morning, but he couldn't remember what day it was or how many it had been. He tried to remember if there had been a funeral, and he found that he couldn't. He tried to remember the wake, and couldn't remember that, either. He felt two arms go around him, and instinctively knew that it was his uncle.

"Uncle Jesse!" Daisy screamed, diverting their attention in her direction.

Jesse let go of his eldest nephew, joining Daisy on the floor. Luke watched what was taking place, more confused by the minute.

"This ain't gonna stop. We gotta take him, now!" Jesse ordered. "Get dressed, quickly." Luke watched Daisy dash from the room. "You too, Luke. Now!"

Luke nodded, fumbling for his clothes and throwing them on, trying to comprehend what he was watching. His cousin, Bo, was on the floor. He was very much alive, but he was bleeding profusely from the nose. Luke had seen gunshot wounds that had bled less.

Seeing that Luke was now dressed, Jesse asked him to stay with Bo while he threw on his own clothes.

"Bo?" Luke asked, kneeling beside his cousin as he held the cloth up to his nose. He could see that it wasn't doing any good, but at least they felt like they were doing something.

"It's okay, Luke...My own fault...," he said, before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

Despite his age, Jesse dressed in record time. "Luke," he said, really telling his nephew to pick up Bo, which he did. Hurrying out to the truck, Jesse practically flew to Tri-County, worried that Bo would be out of blood by the time they got there.

Pulling up to emergency, Bo was rushed away. A few minutes later, Luke was still trying to figure out just exactly what had happened. He couldn't remember a thing.

"Uncle Jesse, what happened?" Luke asked, still plagued by the nightmare of Bo dying in his arms. It had seemed so real, and still did, though he could see that Bo was alive. At least, he had been when they'd pried him out of Luke's arms in reality.

Jesse and Daisy looked at him, wondering what was going on, too. "What's the last thing you remember?" his uncle asked him.

"I don't know," Luke said, confused, but stating the truth. "Bo died," Luke muttered.

Jesse slid his arms around the shoulders he could see starting to shake. "No Luke, Bo's not dead. Do you remember being in the barn earlier?"

Slowly, Luke remembered the barn, the letter, and the fact that if Jesse hadn't stopped him, he would have destroyed their motor. The brunette nodded.

Jesse rubbed his back, feeling bad for his nephew. He took things so hard, and keeping them bottled up didn't help, no matter what he thought. Bo's ability to let off steam was also the reason why he was always able to bounce back quicker than Luke. He'd get it off his chest, deal with it, then move on. Even though Luke claimed he wasn't doing it, he'd stew over things, letting them boil like a pressure cooker, which is exactly what he was like when he finally did blow. When he'd found him in that barn, and finally held him as he cried, he'd hoped that some of that excess pressure had been let out. He was tired, and maybe if he'd been able to sleep for several hours uninterrupted, he might have gotten his bearings back. It had been a stressful few days, being told that Bo's treatments weren't working and waiting for results that only Luke really held any hope in. It wasn't surprising that it had happened. It was just too bad it had happened the way it had.

"You went to bed after I got you in from the barn. You must have been dreaming. I heard you scream, that's why I was coming to your room," Jessue said, supplying another part to the puzzle.

"Oh no!" Luke exclaimed, realizing now what had taken place. "Bo tried to wake me up? Oh no! Dang fool! I told ya'll not to do that. Now, ya know why! Oh God! I hit him, didn't I?" he cried.

"I think so, but I didn't see for sure."

"Oh God! All that blood," Luke murmured, remembering how they'd been told that Bo could bleed to death if he was ever injured. "Oh no! If he dies, it'll be my fault," he cried.

"No Luke, it won't be. You didn't cause this disease," his uncle told him, continuing to rub his back.

"Don't matter! I hit him."

"Not on purpose, sugar," Daisy said, also trying to console him.

"Wouldn't matter," Luke stated, horrified that Bo's death could litereally be at his own hand.

Before they could argue anymore about whose fault it would be, a doctor came out looking for the family of Beauregard.

"That's us. How's Bo?" Jesse asked.

"He'll be fine. You did the right thing, bringing him in. He lost a fair amount of blood, but we got it stopped. We're gonna keep him for a little while, so we can replace what he lost and just monitor him, but he should be able to go home in the morning. Oh, I guess it is morning. Make that afternoon. I've put in a call to your family doctor to let him know what happened, so you'll probably be seeing him shortly."

"Can we see Bo?" Luke asked.

"Sure. It'll take them a little while to get him settled, but I'll have them come get you when he's in a room."

Half an hour later, a nurse told them where they could find their youngest. Stepping inside the room, Bo turned to look at them and gave them a smile. Daisy and Jesse rushed over to him, but Luke hung back, pretending to look around the room. There was an IV pole that appeared to have blood being dispensed, as well as what Luke guessed were platelets and another bottle of something that he hoped was just a regular solution. While he was checking to see what they were doing to his cousin, he was also afraid to face him. He hoped that Bo wasn't mad at him for being the responsible party for his unexpected hospital visit.

After making sure that he was all right, and seeing the sun was now up, Jesse stood up. "Bo, why don't you get some sleep? We got to go home and tend to the animals, but we'll be back as soon as we get done."

"Okay," he agreed.

"Can I stay?" Luke asked, not knowing whether he should direct his question to Jesse or to Bo.

Jesse nodded, knowing that his guilt ridden nephew wasn't going to be much good at home anyway. When they were gone, Luke pulled up a chair, slipping his hand under Bo's, but being careful not to disturb the IV.

"Bo, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. It was my own fault. You told us all not to wake you up, but you know, I never listen."

"Why did you, Bo? There's a reason why I told ya'll that."

"Yeah, I found that out first hand. They really teach you guys to do that?" Bo asked, surprised that anyone could be trained to come out fighting in their sleep.

"They try. You never know where you're gonna have to get some sleep at or what you'll be waking up to. Sleeping too soundly can mean the difference between living and dying."

"You think that'll ever go away? Cause I'm telling you, Luke, someday you're gonna get married, and you're wife's gonna go to put her arm around you, and end up splattered against the wall!"

Luke couldn't help but laugh. He remembered reading in Bo's letter that he made Bo feel safe. Bo made him feel happy, and could make him laugh like no other. "I hadn't thought of that, but now that you've pointed it out, I'll keep it in mind."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I know what you told us, but you scared me. You were dreaming something awful, and then you screamed like I've never heard you scream before. That's my department; nightmares. Anyway, I just wanted to get you out of that dream, and I know you've woken me up like that on many a night, so I thought I'd do the same."

Luke nodded, understanding that it was just instinct to do that, but hoping that his cousin realized how dangerous it could be. "Well, don't do it again. Throw something at me, soak me with cold water, but don't do that again."

"Believe me, I won't. Cousin, you pack quite a punch."

"It could have been worse," Luke said, shuddering at what could have happened if he had actually gotten behind Bo. "I'm sorry."

"Already told ya, ain't nothing to be sorry for. My fault."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Bo decided to pursue the issue a little further. "Can I ask you something, Luke?" After Luke nodded, he went on. "What was you dreaming about?"

Luke couldn't stop the images from flashing through his mind, but there was no way that he could tell Bo about it. "Don't remember," he fibbed, hoping that his cousin couldn't tell he was lying. If he'd hoped that he might pull it off, he should have informed himself that crying didn't make that statement very credible. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. It was the worst dream he'd ever had, and he knew he'd never forget it as long as he lived. He prayed that it wasn't a premonition or a glimpse into the future. As a dream it was horrible, to live it wouldn't be possible.

Bo knew that his cousin remembered, and remembered very well. He also could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. He had a strong hunch that it was more about him than it was about his days in the war. Luke looked so tired and so sad that it broke Bo's heart, especially when he thought about the fact that he was responsible for it. Latching on to his cousin's hand, he gave it a little tug. He was tired, and so was Luke, and the oldest Duke boy didn't need more sleep that was obtained in a chair. Luke looked up to see what Bo wanted. "Come here," he said, patting the bed. Luke shook his head, but Bo tugged a little harder. "Plenty of room. Come on. I'm tired and you are, too. No sense in not taking the opportunity to get a little shut eye. Come on."

Luke didn't have to be asked again. He could vividly recall holding his cousin's lifeless form in his dream. He wanted desperately to eradicate that image from his mind, and maybe feeling Bo warm and alive, next to him, might help him do it.

When they were snuggled together and almost asleep, Bo chuckled.

"What?" Luke mumbled.

"Ya ain't gonna splatter me into the wall, are ya?"

Luke matched his cousin's giggle. "Only if you don't be quiet and go to sleep."

* * *

The boys were sound asleep in the bed when Jesse and Daisy came back. The IVs were gone, and the nurse at the desk told them that they were just waiting for Doc Appleby to sign Bo's release form. Sneaking into the room, they remained as quiet as they could, letting both boys get as much sleep as possible. Jesse shook his head, wondering how either of them could sleep being sandwiched in a small bed like that. For years, he had provided them each with a bed, only to discover on many a morning they were both in the same one. He knew that it had to do a lot with Bo and his nightmares, but this time, the roles were reversed.

They weren't there long when the door opened and their friend walked in. Chuckling at the sight, he shook his head. "They still do that?" he asked, remembering some of Bo's hospital stays when he'd been small.

"I learned years ago not to question it, Amos," Jesse replied.

Hearing the conversation, both boys started to wake up. Luke sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. Bo followed, more alert than his cousin.

"Well, if ya'll want to go home, I can release you, but if you prefer to stay and sleep, I can arrange that, too," the doctor joked.

"No, no. Home is good," Bo said, trying to get himself into a sitting position, which Luke immediately helped him do.

"Everything's fine, Bo, but try to stay away from anyone else's fists."

Bo grinned, but Luke put his head down until the boy nudged him. "Ah, come on Luke. He's just kidding."

"Yeah, I was. I'm sorry, didn't mean anything by it. Now, if ya'll want some real interesting news, I've got some," their family physician stated.

"Well go on," Jesse invited. "We can use all the good news we can get."

"I'm not sure I quite believe it myself, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he laughed, only adding to their wait time. "Luke, I got the results back from that blood test you took. It made it through the initial screening."

"You mean it's a match?" Jesse asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes it is," the country doctor replied.

"Yee-haw!" Luke screamed, causing several nurses to come running into the room. When they found the source, they firmly told him not to do it again. "Did you hear that Bo? We match. I knew we would," he said, throwing his arms around his baby cousin, while Daisy and Jesse hugged each other, too.

"Now hold on a minute," the doctor cautioned. "Don't get overly excited just yet. That first test is a very basic one. There's a lot of other things they'll be screening for with the next one, and just cause you match on the first one, don't guarantee you will on the second."

"We will. I just know we will," Luke stated, happier than he'd been in years. It seemed to be contagious, because the Dukes were all grinning like Cheshire cats. Everyone except for Bo.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" the patient finally asked.

"We match Bo, our blood matches. It means that I can be a donor for the..., what was it called doc?"

"Bone marrow."

"Bone marrow transplant. Bo this will make you well," Luke stated.

Seeing that Bo wasn't responding exactly how they'd expected, Doc Appleby thought he might not have remembered the transplant option. "You remember, Bo? We talked about the new transplants they were doing..."

Bo interrupted him. "I remember, doc," he said. It wasn't that he didn't remember. He just hadn't been wild about having to ask anyone to do it for him. He was sure it was painful, involving needles, and it had to carry risks for the donors. He'd never be able to live with himself if he was responsible for something happening to someone else. He hadn't even wanted to ask anyone to be tested, but Jesse hadn't bothered to consult him. He'd just put out a call to every Duke that he could think of, and in true Duke form, they started coming out of the woodwork. They lined up to offer a sample of their blood; blood which they hoped could save Bo's life. When no one had matched, Bo felt a wave of relief wash over him, even as he realized that his own fate might have been sealed. He hadn't told Luke about it on purpose, knowing that his cousin would donate his body as a human guinea pig if he thought it would do any good. Finding out he was a match was something of a mixed blessing. Bo had been told that his blood was so strange that they truly doubted they would find a match. Therefore, he really didn't think there was any possibility that it would get any further than the next step, which he heard the doctor explaining to Luke, again.

"Just like last time, Luke. Go to the same place. They'll do the same thing, only this time they'll take a little more. They'll pack it, and ship it immediately to a lab where they have the technology to break it down and test it further. Like I said, it'll probably take a few weeks to get the results back."

"Luke, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Bo whispered.

Luke looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Of course, I want to," he stated, ignoring him and turning back to Doc Appleby.

"Okay, I knew you would. Your appointment time is tomorrow at 11:00," Doc Appleby informed him.

"Can I go with ya, Luke?" Bo asked.

"Well, I don't know?" Luke responded with his own question, looking at the doctor.

"As long as you feel up to it Bo, there's no reason why you can't go. Just don't over do it, and be careful."

"I feel up to it, and I want to," Bo told him. Luke was doing this for him, he didn't want him to go alone. Besides, he got the feeling that if this didn't work, he wouldn't have many more opportunities to go anywhere with his cousin, and he wanted to make the most of the time he had.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Hi ya'll. Crazy and busy is what I've been lately, but not exactly in that order. Sorry for the delays. I proofed the chapter, then decided to tweak it, and it took longer than I anticipated. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure you'll need a tissue warning here, but better to be safe than sorry. Hope everyone likes where this is going, and is feeling better than they were a couple of chapters ago!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 12

A DIFFERENCE OF OPINION

The next two weeks were the longest two weeks in the history of the Duke family as they waited for the results of the blood test. The day Bo had been released from Tri-County General, Jesse put both of his nephews to bed, despite the protests from Luke.

"If you're driving to Atlanta tomorrow, I want to make sure that you're awake, both of ya," the old man told his eldest.

Giving up the fight, Luke did as he was told. Within a few minutes, the boys were fast asleep, both in Bo's bed. They both figured out that some days, they just got more rest that way. Reinforcing the fact that they were tired, they slept all the way through supper, but Daisy kept some warm for them. Barely keeping their eyes open, it was straight back to bed.

Luke got up as usual the next morning. Helping Jesse with the chores, he had to admit that he hadn't felt that good in a long time. He smiled, knowing that soon his cousin would be feeling better, too. After getting himself cleaned up and ready, he helped Bo do the same. Daisy offered them her car, thinking it would be easier and more comfortable, and the two took off for the big city. Sightseeing and fun weren't on their agenda, but Luke couldn't stop smiling.

Though comfortable, most of the trip was made in silence. Luke was wondering if he should take advantage of the situation to confess that he had accidentally found, then purposely read the letter Bo had written to him. If he did, he knew that Bo would want to talk about it, and Luke wasn't looking for a conversation about what it said. He was simply pondering whether he should confess, wanting absolution, and then to forget all about it. Convincing himself that it had been discovered by accident, Luke dismissed the notion. He'd put the letter back, so he doubted that Bo would be the wiser. Then he assured himself that there was no longer any reason to have that conversation; Bo wasn't going anywhere. The test was just a formality to confirm something he already knew. Finally, capping off his self-induced presentation, he assured himself that not telling Bo was not the same thing as lying to him.

Having resolved the issue in his own head, he turned to look at Bo. He couldn't help but smile at his wide eyed innocence as he watched him looking out the window.

"Whatch ya thinking?" Luke asked, glancing over at his cousin. The question killed two birds with one stone. It saved Luke from pursuing the letter issue, and addressed his curiosity as to what was going through Bo's head.

"I was thinking how good it would feel to be able to drive right now, cousin."

"Well, as soon as we get these results back, and I give you a little of my marrow, you'll be up and driving in no time flat."

"Luke, ya know that it probably won't match."

"Don't start thinking that way, Bo. Ya gotta have faith. Lord knows I do. It'll match."

"Them doctors told me I got weird blood, Luke. Actually, I think they thought I was a vampire or something the way they were carrying on about it. Ya know, almost everyone in the family got tested and they didn't match, so chances are you won't either."

"They didn't even make it past phase one. I did," Luke announced proudly.

"Yeah, but you heard what Doc Appleby said," Bo reminded him.

Despite Bo's warnings, Luke wouldn't be budged in his faith. "It'll match, Bo. I know it will," he said, changing the subject, but wondering why his cousin was being such a pessimist. Luke knew that they hadn't told him that the treatments weren't working, so he knew that couldn't be the reason. He assumed that Bo didn't realize just how important it was that they did match, but he fully understood it, and knew they would.

* * *

Luke parked in a no parking zone, helping his cousin out of the car and flipping off the drivers who were honking at him. They were at a hospital, for crying out loud. Couldn't they provide some place to park for ill people who couldn't walk very far? Besides, he wasn't planning on leaving the car there. He knew that it would be towed by the time they got back, if he tried. He was just helping Bo to the closest seat, where he could deposit him, while he did park the car. The other drivers didn't need to worry about him being that long. 

Settling the temporary parking issue, Bo and Luke found themselves sitting in another medical office, waiting. This time, though, it was Luke that was there for a reason, not Bo. When Luke's name was finally called, the brunette was surprised that Bo insisted on going, too.

"Ah Bo, you might want to wait here," he suggested, knowing how his cousin felt about needles.

"No, I want to go, too," Bo replied, refusing to let his cousin do this alone, since he was doing it for him in the first place.

Luke gave in, draping an arm around Bo's waist to keep him steady. Together, they walked back to the area Luke had been a couple weeks before, without Bo's knowledge. Bo appeared apprehensive, but Luke didn't fear this; he welcomed it. This was the starting line in the race that was going to save Bo's life.

Bo's eyes watched as the nurse set the empty syringe down next to Luke. The needle was big, and he started to shake. He watched as she took a cotton swab and dabbed it with alcohol, then proceeded to clean Luke's arm with it. When she threw the wad in the trash and picked up the instrument, Luke saw Bo starting to look a little green. Holding up a finger to the nurse, asking for a minute, Luke placed his hand under Bo's chin and turned his head away from the instruments that his cousin considered to be torture devices.

"Look at me, Bo," he told him.

Bo did as he was told, but he didn't need to see the prick to know that it had been performed. Luke barely moved at all, but Bo could still see the nurse's movements out of the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't hurt, cuz. Remember, I'm not the one that doesn't like needles They don't bother me the same way that they do you," he said, giving him a squeeze and a wink.

Bo couldn't comprehend that. He hated needles and couldn't understand how anyone else could not. He hated knowing that he was the reason Luke was being poked and prodded.

It was over in a few minutes; a few ticks of the clock that would determine how many more Bo would be granted. Luke saw that his cousin wasn't doing very well. Between the trauma and just the progression of the disease, he was watching Bo very closely. He shouldn't have brought the boy. It tired him out, and he knew how upset his cousin got with needles. He should have made him stay at home, but it was a little too late to do anything about it, except stay close to him. They barely made it outside when he felt his cousin leaving him, temporarily. Luke never thought about the fact that Bo might not wake up at some point; fainting was something they'd gotten used to. A minute later, Luke was glad that he'd had a firm grip on Bo because the concrete could have caused some major injuries.

Several people rushed to help them, but Luke assured them they were all right.

"He's been sick. He does this, but he'll be all right."

All he could do was to hold Bo until he felt him stir and saw the blues of his eyes peer up at him.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yep," Luke replied.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Ain't like you plan it, kiddo," he told him, bending over and kissing him on the forehead.

Bo couldn't have been more surprised by Luke's public display of affection. It wasn't his cousin's style, but Luke was so happy in the knowledge that the blood he'd just donated would match, and would play a key role in saving his cousin, that nothing could have phased him. Remembering that God awful dream, Luke was willing to do most anything if it would change that ending.

* * *

Finally, the call came. "Hello. Duke residence," Jesse answered. 

"Jesse, it's Amos. Got the results back. Get your family and get em in here. We gotta talk."

"Well tell me, Amos. Did they match?"

"Not over the phone, Jesse. Just get down here."

Jesse hung up the receiver, not knowing how to feel. One way or another, Bo's fate might very well be decided in the upcoming hour. He knew that their doctor could be requesting their presence because Luke didn't match, and he needed to inform Bo of his options. No one in the family had a doubt that Bo would chose to discontinue the treatments once Doc Appleby told him that they really weren't doing any good. Luke hadn't accepted the possibility at all. He and Daisy were somewhere in between. Bo seemed to be the only one with a real good grasp of the situation, and he seemed the most at peace with it.

The drive into town was speedy, but quiet. The only cheerful one in the car was Luke, and Jesse hoped that they'd all be as happy as he was on the way home. An hour later, four Dukes were seated in front of the large desk, watching a person they'd known all their lives review papers they were sure he'd probably read several times.

"Amos," Jesse finally said, requesting that he begin. Their nerves were frayed and couldn't take much more.

The man behind the desk looked up from his files, adding to the suspense by not saying anything for a minute. "I don't know how to quite tell ya'll this, but Luke you were right. You're a match. You can be a bone marrow donor for Bo, if you still want."

People in the surrounding countryside probably thought that their good old, country doctor had switched professions from the hooting and hollering taking place inside his office. He let them celebrate for a while before suggesting that they sit back down.

"I take it that this means you're still interested, Luke?" the doctor asked with a grin.

"You gotta ask, doc?" Luke responded with his own question.

"I know this seems like a miracle cure, but let me caution you that it isn't. They've been using this with successful results, but it's not successful in every case."

"It will be in Bo's," Luke said, and this time Jesse and Daisy agreed. Luke had been positive he would match, the same way that Bo had been so sure Luke wasn't dead when he'd been in the service. The two boys seemed to know these things about each other, and there didn't seem to be any reason to doubt or question it now.

"I certainly do hope that you're as right about that as you've been about everything else," the doctor told him.

"Okay, now what?" Daisy asked, not having had the process explained to her as well as the others had.

"The boys gotta go to Atlanta?" Jesse inquired.

"No," the gray haired man stated, shaking his head. "This has only been around about five years. Hospitals around the country are starting to ready themselves for this procedure, but that's going to take a while yet. You're going to need to go to Minnesota."

"Minnesota?" they all repeated.

"They're the experts in this treatment. They invented it. And the good news is, they've agreed to accept Bo after reviewing his case. They wouldn't if they didn't think they could help him. Now, I can start making the arrangements, if you still want to go through with this."

"Yes," three Dukes said, while Bo said "no."

"No? What do you mean no, Bo? You don't have a choice," Luke told him.

"Look, how we gonna get there? We can't just leave the farm, and we sure as heck can't afford this."

"Bo, I'll sell the farm if need be. Ain't no piece of land more important than your life," Uncle Jesse told him.

"You can't do that, especially since it might not work anyway," Bo objected.

"Doc says that they wouldn't take you, Bo, if they didn't think it would help, so you let me worry about the rest of this stuff," his uncle told him. "You just worry about getting better."

Turning to his doctor, Bo ignored his family. "Doc, we can keep doing the treatments, instead, can't we? I mean, we should probably finish those before we go to these extremes. It might save us from wasting time and money," Bo said, sounding very much like a grown-up rather than a teenager.

Doc Appleby looked at Jesse, while Daisy and Luke looked at each other. They hadn't told Bo about their secret meeting, so he didn't know that the treatments weren't a viable option. After Luke showed potential as a donor, they didn't see a need to tell him. Now, they didn't have a choice.

"Bo, I'm sorry, but the treatments aren't working. There isn't any reason to continue with them. This really is the only option left," Doc Appleby informed him.

Thinking that the news would cause him to change his mind, they were surprised when he didn't say anything.

"Bo, what the heck is wrong, cousin?" Luke asked him.

"It's expensive, and it sounds dangerous for you. Plus, I'm sure it's painful. I just can't ask ya'll to do this."

"You ain't asking," Luke told him, squatting down in front of his cousin. "We're doing this, and that's all there is to it."

"Luke..." Bo started.

"No! Now I don't know what exactly is going on here, but you can stop this right now. How do you think I would feel if something happened to you, and I knew there was something I might have been able to do and didn't? You really think I could live with myself?"

Bo looked at his cousin, understanding what he was trying to telling him. He was feeling the same thing, in reverse.

"Well, I couldn't, so you can just forget about this." Luke stated, then looked at his uncle for validation.

Jesse gave the official Duke seal of approval. "Set it up."

All the way home, Bo said nothing. He wasn't the hard one in the family to read, but this reaction none of the Dukes were able to decipher. As soon as he got out of the car, he walked into the barn, closely followed by Luke. Going to the far corner, he sat down on his bale of hay, staring at their engine which was sitting there in all its glory. Luke slowly walked toward him, thinking that throughout his entire illness, he'd never seen him looking more lost. He could understand if it had been the news that there wasn't anymore that could be done, but this, he just didn't get. Sitting down next to him, he slipped his arm around his shoulder.

"Talk to me, Bo."

"Nothing to say."

"Yeah right. C'mon on Bo, I don't get this. It's the best news we've had yet. Why aren't you happy?"

Turning large, innocent eyes to his cousin, he whispered, "I'm scared Luke."

The words turned the dark haired boy's heart into a little puddle. It seemed that Bo had been scared of something or other since the day he could tell everyone he was, but he hadn't heard his baby cousin utter those words once since he'd been back home, in spite of everything. Bringing his other arm around the front of the boy, Luke pulled him close. Bo leaned in, sinking against him. Luke noticed his defeated demeanor, and that scared him. He knew that Bo was tired and sick, but he'd never been a quitter. It terrified him to think that Bo might finally be ready to give up. He wasn't ready to give up on Bo, and he never would be. He just had to reach his cousin before his efforts became futile.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Bo. This is the answer we've been praying for."

"It's one thing, being scared for myself, but I'm scared what this could do to you, to all of ya. We don't know that much about all of this, with it being so new. If it don't work, what then? I'll still die, and you guys could lose everything. I can't have that on my conscience. It's not that I don't want to live, but I don't want to if it's without you, and I don't want ya'll to give up everything for nothing, especially if it's because of me."

Luke hugged Bo tighter, shuddering himself. Giving up because you were too tired or ill to go on was probably somewhat natural, but that's not what the oldest Duke cousin was hearing. Family and the farm meant everything to Bo, and he'd do anything to protect them, even if it meant the ultimate sacrifice. If Bo was thinking along those lines, he would give up, and there wouldn't be anything Luke or anyone else would be able to do but watch. Somehow, he had to make him see that a piece of land was the least of their concerns.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, and we're not gonna lose the farm or anything else. We'll work out something. We always do. This is gonna make you well. It's gonna work, Bo. I know it, and everything else will work out, too."

Seeing the doubtful look that Bo was giving him, he added, "have I ever lied to you before?"

"No."

"Do you trust me?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I tell you that it's gonna work."

"Kay," Bo replied, nodding his head, but sounding anything but sure. He just didn't have the energy for any more debates, which he knew he'd never win, anyway. This was something he was going to have to work out on his own, and Luke was going to have to accept his decision.

Bo didn't have to say the words for Luke to know what he was thinking. Recycling the only trump card he had, Luke knew there would never be a better time to play it. "Bo, you promised me before, even when we didn't know about this marrow stuff. You gotta promise me now, again, that you'll keep fighting. It wouldn't make sense to give up now, buddy. You're too close. Promise?"

Bo didn't want to answer him, but Luke wouldn't give up.

"Promise me, Bo!" he said in a voice filled with panic. "Please," he begged.

"I promise, Luke," Bo whispered in a barely audible voice. Yet, the volume wasn't important; those two little words were.

Sitting in silence for another few minutes, Luke held Bo tight. Attempting to lighten the mood, he said, "it's gotta work. I mean we got this monstrosity sitting here. It needs a home Bo, inside a race car, our race car, and when we get back, when you're all better, that's exactly what we're gonna do. Got it?"

"Got it."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Hi everyone! This has been the week from someplace very warm (fill in the blank), so I'll apologize in advance if this chapter is lacking. It's one of those 'bridge' chapters, and with a terribly cranky writer - well, it's not a good combination.

Just a little note about the 'medical stuff.' For any of you old enough to remember the 70s, I've already had a couple comments about the transplant procedure that really mirrored my own memories from that time period. From what I recall, it wasn't simple or pain-free. However, this info is based on research, so I didn't make it up, but I wasn't able to find any source (that I'd be able to read and understand) that talked about it from that time frame. So, rather than making up something that may or may not have been true, I went with what I found, but I'm sure it's evolved to this point. Sorry about that. When I started this, that was never something that I had thought about! So, it was either that or just not finish this:)

Thanks again for the reviews! They're always appreciated.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 13

MINNESOTA OR BUST!

No one ever expected things to go smoothly when making arrangements to get Bo the help he needed. It was Hazzard, and they were the Dukes; those two concepts simply conflicted. Somehow, they thought that when Luke had been declared as a suitable donor, things were looking up. They were, but it was going to be a harder journey than anyone expected.

Bo hadn't been out of line bringing up the subject of money. The trip and the treatment were going to be expensive, like he had predicted, and finances quickly became a concern. Taking care of the farm had been easy. Coy and Vance were coming to stay and work, and Cooter and Enos promised to help them. Jesse was beginning to wonder if their presence would even be required, re-adding the numbers he already knew were correct. Seeing the amount they'd need in black and white, there was no way to do it without selling the farm, and even then, it wouldn't be enough. His land had always been important to him, but he didn't have to think twice about whether Bo or the soil was top priority; land without family wasn't much good. He knew that Luke and Daisy felt the same way, but he worried more about Bo. His youngest would be heartbroken and guilt-ridden, knowing that they'd all lost their home because of him. They'd never convince him that it was well worth it, and Jesse could already see the effect it was having. His nephew needed to have a positive attitude to face and beat what lie ahead, but Jesse's decision wouldn't do anything for Bo's mental state. Planning to visit J.D. Hogg to arrange the sale, he hoped the fat man would agree to keep it quiet until after they returned. Knowing him as well as he did, he didn't see that as being a problem. He'd be so happy to get his hands on Duke land, that waiting a little while to announce the transfer of title wouldn't pose much of a threat. Selling was bad enough, but selling to Boss was almost like treason. Yet, there just wasn't any other way, or so he thought.

Jesse Duke seemed to forget that his family had people who loved them, many of them. Unknown to the Dukes, a collection had already been started, and Lulu Hogg had put her husband down for a sizable gift. Her husband didn't know it yet, but she'd make sure he didn't welch on her word. It looked like Boss Hogg was going to be instrumental in their plan, but for very different reasons than Jesse had originally envisioned.

Then, the family doctor, who hadn't given them good news for many months, now showed that he was full of it. When Doc Appleby informed them that he'd submitted a request for financial aide and that it had been approved, they really didn't know how to thank him. In addition to the hospital bills being covered, the University offered to let the family stay in two rooms in one of their dorms, free of charge. It seemed that they needed the Dukes as much as the Dukes needed them. The more successful transplants they performed, the more federal funding and grants they would be considered for. To the Dukes, that was better news than being told that the only expenses they'd have to cover were transportation and food. It meant that they really did believe they'd be able to help Bo.

If worrying about money hadn't been bad enough, worrying about time was worse. There was no collection in the world that could give them that. Yet, a transplant wasn't something that could be squeezed in; it had to be planned for. Both the facility, the patient, and the donor had to undergo a series of preparatory measures.

Luke was being given a series of IVs to increase his own blood and marrow production. As soon as they began, Bo's fear factor increased dramatically. He worried about what would happen if they gave his cousin too much, or it reacted differently than it was supposed to. All the doctors assured him that it was safe, and Luke told him that he never felt better, but the boy couldn't stop worrying.

However, Bo's time factor was the one that was the most important. Since they'd stopped the chemo therapy treatments, and it had been a while since he'd had one, the disease started to progress. They couldn't allow it to deteriorate too much. If Bo got too sick, they wouldn't be able to perform the transplant. Needing to keep him at a certain level, they hospitalized him for two days and gave him a mild dose. It wasn't meant to save his life, just slow down the progression of the disease, if only a little. Due to it's mild form and the fact that he'd been given continuous IVs, Bo hardly felt any effects from the treatment, unlike the others before. Once that had been completed, he also started receiving systematic injections to boost his system while they waited.

As everything played out, Doc Appleby finally told them that they'd been worked into the clinic's schedule for the third week in May. Bo shocked everyone when he asked if they could postpone it for two weeks. He was still alive and eligible to graduate from high school, and he wanted to receive his diploma like the rest of his classmastes. After numerous consultations, their country doctor told him that they could, but the family wasn't happy about it. It was one time they all thought lying might have been a better alternative to a truth they weren't sure they believed. Yet, they knew that this was something Bo desperately wanted, and they didn't want to cheat him out of a ceremony he'd earned the right to attend; they just didn't want time to cheat them out of having Bo. The graduate couldn't be talked out of it, and eventually they gave in, praying that it was the right decision.

As Bo was handed his high school diploma and shook hands with the principal, no one was prouder of their own graduate than the Duke family was of theirs. Bo had always had the hardest time in school, and what he'd had to do to finish that final year would have been difficult for a Rhodes Scholar. Bo was beaming from ear to ear as the flash bulbs snapped. He didn't even need his ball cap for that ceremony. The traditional cap served the purpose. It didn't even seem to bother him when he, and the rest of the class, threw them up in the air, leaving his head temporarily exposed.

"I'm proud of you, Bo," Luke told him, pulling him into a hug. "After we come home, and your hair grows back, we'll borrow one of these caps and gowns and take another picture, ok?" he asked, whispering in his cousin's ear.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

Luke didn't know whether Bo was referring to the compliment or the promise, but it didn't matter. His cousin was smiling and that was all that was important. "I got you something, too," he said, thinking that would make Bo even happier.

"Luke, you already gave me something," Bo replied, taking the key ring out of his pocket to remind him.

"I know," Luke grinned. "Believe me, this is just something little, and I have a feeling you're going to be appreciating it more than you think."

Bo ripped up the paper, looking in the box. Another stack of new car magazines caused Bo to grin. "Thanks Luke. I think you're right. Know what else I think?"

"What's that cuz?"

"That this is a gift you're going to get to enjoy, too."

Luke just chuckled, knowing that he'd been found out

Keeping the party simple, they had a little get together at the farm. Daisy had made up sandwiches and baked Bo a cake. Feeling bad about also keeping it short, they had no choice. They needed an early night. Long before the roosters crowed the next day, they'd be crossing the Georgia state line.

* * *

The Dukes were used to getting up early on a farm, but there was something about rising early for chores that was very different than going on a trip. Most of their stuff had been packed the night before, easily filling Daisy's car to maximum capacity. There was no way that they could take Bo in Jesse's truck for that long of an excursion; Georgia to Minnesota was over a 16 hour drive. Under normal circumstances, that would have been a two day event. With Bo's condition, they decided to alot three days. One of the things Bo had to endure at times was severe joint pain, and nothing could inflame that like sitting in a cramped position for long periods. If they all hadn't been going, Bo might have been able to have stretched out in the back, but with four of them in the car, he was only going to have so much room, and he had the longest legs. The family was going to need to stop frequently for him to stretch, and they wanted to give him as much time out of the car as possible. Stopping by late afternoon or early evening would mean that they'd all get a good dinner, and a good night's rest in a motel room. 

With their agenda in one hand, and a map in the other, they bid their friends and relatives goodbye, thanking them for their support and continued prayers. Daisy crawled in the back seat, fluffing pillows while Luke helped Bo follow. Letting him lay against her, Daisy covered him with the blankets they'd brought along, making sure he was comfortable. With Luke at the wheel and Jesse in the passenger seat, the Dukes headed off to the Land of the North Star. Three days later, they pulled up right on time.

Bo was admitted immediately, having to undergo more procedures before they'd be ready for Luke. They were introduced to the doctors who would be treating him, and everything was explained in greater detail. Two doctors were assigned to Bo: an oncologist, who dealt with the leukemia, and a hematologist, who would be handling all aspects of the transplant, blood, and marrow. For Bo, it wasn't going to be fun and it posed a numerous amount of risks, but it was his only hope. After getting him settled, Jesse and Daisy went to set up house in the rooms that had been donated for their stay. Luke could have been admitted, too; he refused to leave the hospital, regardless of the numerous threats given by the staff and his family.

The nurses wanted Bo to sleep, but he had other ideas. He knew that this was probably going to be his last night in quite a while that he would even be able to converse pleasantly. There was a possibility that it might be the last night he'd ever be able to talk at all. He wasn't about to squander away the time by doing something he might be doing for eternity. He wanted to spend the time with Luke.

Bo wasn't the only one aware of the circumstances. The doctors hadn't sugar coated the details nor tried to buffer them. It wasn't that Daisy or Jesse didn't want the time with Bo, but the staff absolutely refused to allow all of them to stay. It had taken a very long and heated argument to get them to agree to let Luke remain. In fact, they hadn't agreed. Luke informed them that he wasn't going anywhere, and they hadn't called security, yet. He wanted to be there, but he didn't want his presence to adversely affect his cousin, either.

"Bo, go to sleep or they'll probably have security remove me."

"I don't want to sleep, Luke, and if they try, I'll throw em out."

They both laughed at that comment, knowing that Bo couldn't have swatted a fly in the shape he was in. It hadn't been said as a serious threat, and Luke hadn't taken it as one, knowing that the guards wouldn't either, if they were asked to intervene.

"You remember when we was kids, Luke? All the fun we had?"

"I remember, Bo."

As the minutes ticked away, Bo recalled memory after memory. More than once did they have to tone down their chuckles, fearing that Luke would be dragged away at any moment.

Luke knew that Bo was really just trying to reel him in, talking about the past so that he could bring up the future. His little cousin always had been persistent when he wanted something. They still hadn't talked about a life that didn't include both of them, but Luke still refused to even entertain the notion. He wasn't ready, and he finally had to admit, he never would be. Everytime Bo tried, Luke steered him back toward the days of their childhood. His cousin was persistent, but Luke could be even more stubborn when he wanted to be, and this was one subject, he wanted left alone. When Jesse and Daisy arrived at the crack of dawn, the opportunity was lost once again.

The Dukes were told that they needed to be there that early if they wanted to see Bo before things got underway. Thinking they'd alloted extra time, they were surprised when the nurses told them they only had ten minutes left. One by one, they hugged the baby of the family, promising to see him in a little bit, though it would be from a distance.

In order to prepare Bo for the bone marrow that Luke was going to donate to him, they first had to kill his. Since the leukemia was a cancer of the blood, and the marrow was responsible for its production, the belief was that if they killed all of the blood and marrow, it would eradicate the disease itself. Then, they could replace it with Luke's healthy marrow, which would in turn produce healthy blood. It also had to be eliminated so that the two marrows, though compatible, didn't start an internal war. It was a simple enough concept, but it was extremely dangerous. The only way to accomplish it was to administer a dose of chemo therapy like no normal patient would ever experience. Bo had already indicated a severe intolerance to regular chemo, so he was at an even higher risk. They promised him that they would be giving him all the medication that they could to minimize the effects, but they guaranteed that he would still be extremely ill.

If that wasn't bad enough, the toxic drugs were dangerous in other ways. They reduced normal blood clotting even further, leaving the patient at risk for internal hemorraging, and they were dangerous to a patient's organs, mainly the liver and lungs. It seemed that Bo had every strike going against him. He was already susceptible to bleeding, and with his earlier lung problems and injury, he just couldn't get a break. The hematologist, Dr. Frenzi, had been very honest with them about the fact that Bo's chances of dying before he even got the transplant were higher than the average patient's.

As soon as the chemo was administered to Bo, they had to be extremely careful. Besides the immediate concerns, the system they were wreaking havoc with was the one in the body that fought off infections. From the minute they started to several weeks later, Bo would have no defense against simple germs. The common cold could kill him. To reduce the risk of that happening, the room had to be completely sterile and anyone entering Bo's room would have to be outfitted with a gown, mask, and gloves. Except for immediate family, no one was allowed on the sterile ward, and visits would be limited. Bo's room had a window, though, so he'd be able to see them and they could see him, but this wasn't something that they were going to be able to be right at his side for. It really did make it Bo's fight, and in many ways, he was going to have to fight it, alone. It made those final few minutes so very precious.

"I love ya sugar. We'll be right out there, so you just look toward the window if you need us. When you get home, I'm gonna feed ya til you bust," Daisy told him.

Bo laughed. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Daisy."

"I love ya, Bo."

"I love you, too."

"Now listen here," Uncle Jesse said, leaning over his baby, "I'm too old for you to be giving me any scares. This Minnesota is nice, but it ain't Hazzard. You get better so we can go home," he said, as his voice cracked. "I love you, son."

"I love you, too, Uncle Jesse. Thanks for taking such good care of me my whole life. I know I wasn't the easiest to raise."

"You always were a great kid, Bo. You was easy."

Bo chuckled, as did the other Duke cousins, knowing that Jesse hadn't always said that under different circumstances.

Turning to his oldest cousin, Bo reached out his hand. "Luke, if you changed your mind, if you don't want to do this, I will understand."

"Not a chance, kiddo," Luke told him, taking Bo's hand in both of his.

Bo nodded, knowing his cousin was going to say that, but wanting to give him every opportunity to back out. Bo didn't know why he was so fearful of what Luke was doing for him. Dr Cracten, the oncologist, had assured them that it was a safe and relatively pain free procedure for the donor. It was the recipient who got all the fun.

"You fight, you'll win. I love you, little cousin."

"I love you, too, Luke."

"You know something, Bo?

"What?"

"When this is over, we really will be blood brothers," Luke said.

Bo's face lit up like a Christmas tree, never before having thought about that. "Yeah," he replied, obviously pleased by the revelation. "Maybe that was the plan all along. I mean it is a little strange, getting a disease with your name."

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"Luk-e-mia?" Seeing Luke's surprised expression, Bo saw that his cousin had not thought of that on his own. It had occured to Bo some time ago, but he had never been able to find a way to bring it up. Wishing he hadn't then, either, he tried to assure his cousin. "It'll work. How could it not? You've always been there to save me. This is just taking it to new extremes."

Luke couldn't help but grin at his cousin's innocent views of complex material, but he couldn't help but agree that the entire situation was a little eerie. Hugging him again, he told him he was sure that he had figured it all out.

The nurse had been waiting patiently by the door. Their few minutes had expired quite a few minutes ago. She was just about to kick them out when she heard them finishing up.

"Okay, I need to have you leave now. You can observe from the window, though I'd suggest you go get some coffee or breakfast. There's really nothing to see here right now. If any of you went with Bo for his chemo therapy before, that's all that's going to be going on. We're going to get started in a few minutes, and we'll be doing it here in his room. We'll also be starting a continuous transfusion, and both will simply appear like Bo's being given an IV."

Thanking her in advance for taking care of Bo, they each gave him one more hug, then exited his room. They hated not being able to be with their boy in person. Understanding the reason and liking it were two different things. Forming a plan, they decided that from that moment on, at least one Duke would be outside the window at all times. They couldn't know when Bo would look to see them. He hated being in hospitals alone, and it was bad enough that they couldn't be with him, but they wanted him to be able to see the face of one his family members whenever he needed. Jesse announced that he'd take the first shift, sending Luke and Daisy to the cafeteria, then telling Daisy to take Luke to their room. His eldest tried to argue with him, but Jesse stopped him, reminding him that he had just sat up all night with Bo. The upcoming days were going to be long, and Luke was only hours away from donating his own cells. They all needed to stay rested, so that they could concentrate on Bo. Luke tried to open his mouth to argue, but Daisy placed one hand on top of it, tugging him toward the elevators. Giving in, he knew when he'd been beat.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi Everyone! You guys are great! If I ever appreciated the reviews, it was after that last chapter. To show my appreciation, I'm posting a little quicker. No longer so behind schedule, and not as cranky as earlier this week, I hope you approve.

Just another little note: Somewhere along the line, Luke reacting badly to anesthesia had been engraved in my brain. I believe that it was Sparkle731 that may have introduced that theory, but to me, it is now fact and part of Duke history. If it was someone else that introduced it, I apologize for not being able to place it. It is mentioned in here, as I now can't picture Luke being put under without being sick afterwards. Hope that's ok! You know you've accomplished something when fiction becomes fact to a reader:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements implied.

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 14

FAST ACTING

By the time Daisy and Luke stepped back off the elevator, Bo's killer chemo had started. Luke promised that he just wanted to check on Bo, and then he'd go back to their room and get some sleep. He was expecting to see what he'd seen back in Georgia, though the doctors had explained that this wasn't like those treatments. Luke assumed that Bo would be looking drowsy, but that he'd wave and give him a thumbs up. Then Luke would go to the dorm room. That's not what they found.

"What's going on?" Luke asked his uncle, who had confiscated a chair for himself.

"Whatever they're giving him, it works fast," came the reply.

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy exclaimed, unable to believe that the drugs could have effected him that quickly.

"The doc wasn't kidding when he told us what was going to happen," Jesse observed.

"I just don't know why we can't be in there with him," Luke muttered.

"Luke, ya know...," Jesse began to explain.

"Yeah, I know what he said, but Bo needs us."

"Luke, they know what they're doing. We gotta let them do their job," he stated to his nephew. "Now, go get some rest."

"Uncle Jesse, I don't want to leave."

"I know ya don't, but you need to. Making yourself sick ain't gonna help, and if you do, they won't be able to take your marrow."

Luke started to open his mouth, but his uncle tore his eyes away from the window long enough to give him a cautioning look. Nodding his head, he took one last look in the room. From his point of view, it sure didn't look like they were helping his cousin at all. If he'd thought he was sick after his third treatment, that didn't even come close to what was taking place on the other side of the glass. It really bothered him that they couldn't be with him. He only hoped that Bo could sense their presence just outside his room, but he doubted that Bo was even thinking about the window. Putting his hand up to the glass for one long look, he saw Bo's eyes crack open. Luke gave him a grin and the thumbs up that he had expected to receive, and to his surprise, Bo imitated the action. Daisy smiled at him, then tugged on Luke's shirt. She was going to accompany him back to the room to ensure that he did as he was told.

* * *

Daisy came to relieve her uncle for lunch, but he wasn't gone long. When he did, he found his eldest nephew there, too. He wanted to spank him, like when he'd been a child, but he couldn't. Luke was an adult, and Jesse knew that there wasn't anything he was going to be able to really do to him to keep him away from Bo's room, whether Bo was aware of what was going on or not.

The rest of the afternoon, they watched as Bo suffered. When the shifts changed, they thanked the nurse that had taken care of Bo since early that morning. She had been kind and understanding, and they all liked her. The one coming on shift seemed like she was going to give them a little more trouble.

"You really just can't sit here," Nurse Sawyer told them. "You're in the way, and besides, he really doesn't know that you're here, anyway."

"My cousin knows," Daisy told her, saving the woman from a longer tongue lashing by her oldest cousin.

"I'm just saying that you're making it difficult for us to move around you. There isn't supposed to be a chair out here."

"Well now, if you tell us where we can put it, we'll gladly move it so that it's not in your way," Uncle Jesse told her.

Sighing and shaking her head, she figured out that they weren't going to leave. "Don't say I didn't warn you when you wear yourselves out or security removes you. Anyway, I was told to ask if there's a Lucas K. Duke here."

"I'm Luke."

"Mr. Duke, they want you in admitting. You're scheduled in the OR tomorrow morning bright and early."

Luke nodded, telling his family he'd see them in a little while, then following the wicked nurse of the west to the area indicated. He was going to be glad when she went off shift and they sent back the other one, but her day was just starting.

An hour later, Luke was in his own room, but he was on a different floor. The floor Bo was on was reserved for the patients who were either waiting to undergo a transplant or had already done so, but weren't over the several week waiting period. In essence, they were the sickest and the most at risk patients in the hospital. Luke would have liked to have been closer, but he just didn't qualify.

Dr. Frenzi, Bo's hematologist, had just entered Luke's room to go over the details one last time when the door opened. Jesse was there to check on him, and Luke was surprised that the nasty nurse had even bothered to inform his family where she'd taken him.

"How's Bo?" Luke asked.

"Bout the same," Jesse told him, wishing that he could have told him better news.

"Doc, isn't there anything you can give him?" Luke asked.

"Luke, we are giving him drugs to minimize the effects. They'd have to be increased so much to totally eliminate the side effects that they, in turn, wouldn't let the chemo do it's job, and we can't have that. I know it seems bad, but it's the only way."

"Well, it sure don't seem that it's minimizing anything to me," Luke told him.

"I know. Patient's families often feel that way, but believe me, if they weren't, it would be a lot worse," the doctor told him.

Luke shrugged, finding it hard to believe that anything could be worse than what he'd seen earlier.

"Okay, now let's talk about you and tomorrow," he said, changing from a subject that he couldn't do anymore about. "You've said that you've had minor surgeries before?"

"Yeah," Luke said. "Most recently for the gunshot wound, in the war."

"He had his appendix taken out, too, Doc," Jesse added.

"Okay, well then you sort of know what to expect, only this won't be as bad as either of those. Early in the morning, the nurses will start giving you something in your IV to help you relax. You'll then be taken into the operating room, where an anesthesiologist will put you completely under. While you're out, a needle is going to be inserted into a cavity in your back where the marrow will be removed. We call that harvesting. You'll then be taken to recovery, where you'll be administered something for the pain, though I've been told it really is minimal. Most people describe it as sore, like if you slipped and fell."

"Doc, Luke gets real sick from the anesthesia," Jesse told him.

"Oh, that's good to know. We can give you something for that to try and prevent it, but if you're real sensitive, you might still experience some after-effects."

"That's ok," Luke said, brushing his concern off. "So, then what happens to Bo?"

"Well, he'll start receiving your donation sometime tomorrow afternoon. It will be administered over the course of the next couple of days, and the extra will be preserved for later. Like I told you earlier, as long as he accepts it and there's no complications, that part is gonna be easier for Bo than for you."

Luke nodded, glad to finally hear that something was going to be easier rather than harder for his baby cousin. He then corrected himself, replacing the term 'baby cousin' with 'blood brother,' smiling at the idea.

"How long will it be before we know whether it works?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Bo's body will start using it immediately to produce new blood cells. At first, they will appear normal, though they won't have the same type of antibodies that a person usually does. That's why those first few weeks are so important that he doesn't develop any infections. If he doesn't, we should be able to get some feel for whether or not the disease has been destroyed at around six weeks. Now mind you, that's just initially. Even if everything appears fine, the disease might not show back up right away. Bo will have to be tested weekly after he gets back home and monitored closely." Taking a breath, he continued, "however, there is another risk which will affect Bo for the rest of his life." Seeing their looks of concern, he explained. "Sometimes, the new marrow, which has made itself at home, can start to view the other systems and organ's as a foreign material and attempt to destroy them. It's kind of like rejection in reverse, and it's normally always fatal."

"So what you're telling me is that my marrow could actually kill him?" Luke asked, not having heard this before.

"In essence, yes." Seeing his reaction, the doctor continued. "Luke, without it, he will certainly die soon, so even if the host rejection occurs down the road, you've given him more time and a better life than he would have had without it."

"So how long before we really know something?" Jesse asked again.

"The sixth month mark is a good indicator, and the year mark is a better one. After that, they'll test Bo every six months for the first five years, than annually after that. The good news is that one of the hospitals in Atlanta is close to opening a leukemia and transplant center, so you won't have far to go once you get back to Georgia. I think it's slated for officially opening their doors in the next couple of months. With better timing, you wouldn't have had to come all the way here."

"Don't you worry about that none, doc. We'd have driven to China if it would have helped Bo," Jesse said.

The doctor smiled, knowing that most of his patient's families felt the exact same way. "Do you have any questions?"

When they both indicated that they didn't, he promised to see Luke in the morning, and told him to get a good night's rest. Luke hadn't been a patient long enough for the good doctor to know that he wasn't good at following that kind of advice; not when his soon-to-be blood brother was a few floors above him fighting for his life.

* * *

Luke thought he'd be safe, waiting until the wee hours of the morning when the hospital was quiet. At home, he slept in boxers or sweat pants, and rarely wore a shirt unless it was really cold. Since neither of the boys wore proper sleeping attire, they didn't have pajamas or a robe. They wouldn't have let him wear pj's anyway, but he wished he had the robe. Roaming the hospital with an exposed backside wasn't something he was comfortable doing, in spite of the late hour. Finding an extra gown, he put it on backwards, protecting his modesty and virtue, as he quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the hall.

Using the steps so that the ringing elevator wouldn't alert anyone, he opened the door to Bo's floor. It didn't surprise him to find Daisy perched in the chair. Though their uncle would have stayed the night rather than leaving Bo alone, it was easier for them since they were younger. Jesse Duke was early to bed and early to rise, but he needed a full eight hours of sleep.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" Daisy asked when she noticed he was standing next to her.

"Came to see Bo. How's he doing?"

"I don't know," she replied, and he could hear the anguish in her voice. "I know that they say this is normal, but I just feel so sorry for him."

Luke could see that little had changed. Bo was still extremely sick, and he wondered how long a person could go on like that before something had to give. At least Bo's good nurse was back on duty, and she was doing her best to make him comfortable, though it didn't seem like that would be possible no matter what she tried.

If she noticed Luke's presence, she didn't say anything. Nor did she comment on the fact that he should be back in his own bed, arriving at the decision by his attire. She simply smiled at them, and assured them that this was common. It wasn't until after Jesse joined them after five, that she approached him.

"Mr. Duke, they're gonna be looking for you downstairs in just a little bit."

Luke nodded, then turned his own version of puppy dog eyes on her. "Isn't there some way I can see him?"

Years of experience told her that it was best not to start that practice too early in the game, but something about the way he was looking at her left her unable to refuse. "Come with me," she said. "We'll get you into a gown, and mask, and gloves."

"Thank you," he told her, following her into another little room down the hall. He came back out a few minutes later looking very much like part of the hospital staff rather than a patient. She told him to go ahead and go in, but once he'd been given the opportunity, he became hesitant. "This ain't gonna hurt him more, is it?"

"We've taken all the necessary precautions we can. You're dressed the same way we are. A fly could fly in there and do damage, too, but it should be ok."

Luke didn't know what to do, torn between wanting to see Bo, but afraid that he might pass on some germ he didn't even know he had.

"Mr. Duke, go ahead. They really are going to want you any minute."

"Go ahead, Luke," Jesse told him. "This is in the Good Lord's hands now, not yours."

Nodding, Luke pushed the door open, pausing a minute before walking up to Bo's bed. The retching was hard enough to watch through a pane of glass. It was almost unbearable to listen to, though he should have been used to it by then. Luke reached out a gloved hand and laid it on Bo's shoulder, noticing that he was drenched in sweat but shivering uncontrollably. He reached down and pulled the covers up that he had kicked down in his restless stupor. As soon as the blankets hit his shoulder, Bo seemed to relax a little and the shivering eased.

"You're doing good, cuz. You keep fighting, ya hear me?" Luke whispered.

Realizing that it wasn't a nurse, Bo rolled over. "Luke?" he hoarsely asked.

"Yeah Bo, it's me. I know this is awful, but you really are doing great. It'll be well worth it when it's over. You just remember that, okay?"

"Kay," he replied, opening his eyes a little further. "Why you dressed like that?"

"So I don't give you any of my germs."

"Oh," Bo responded. "It's probably a little late for that after all these years," Bo said, giving a half grin.

Normally, Luke would have made some witty remark, but at that moment, all he could do was nod.

Bo reached out for Luke's hand, and Luke wrapped both of his around it. "You really don't have to do this."

"Bo, we've been through this already. There's no way I wouldn't do this, and besides, it's a little too late now."

"I'm scared Luke."

"Don't be scared Bo. We're both gonna be ok. I'll be back here before you can even miss me."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Luke said, squeezing Bo's hand a little harder. "Now, you promise me you won't go anywhere while I'm gone."

"I promise, Luke."

Luke had made Bo promise several times over the past months that he would fight and wouldn't give up. He'd said the words, and would do everything he could to keep the vows, but the words hadn't been said with any conviction. This promise was genuine, and nothing could have made Luke happier.

"Mr. Duke, you're needed in your room," the nurse called from the door.

"I gotta go now Bo. I'll be back. I love ya."

"Love ya too, Luke."

Luke noticed a stray tear sliding down Bo's cheek and reached out to wipe it away. "None of that now, ya hear?"

Bo just nodded as the shivering once again started, which probably meant the retching wasn't too far behind. Tearing himself away, Luke forced himself to leave the room.

Knowing that Jesse would want to go down with Luke, Daisy offered to stay close to Bo. "I'll see ya a little later," she told her cousin, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"You just keep an eye on him. I'll be fine," Luke replied.

With that, Jesse and Luke made their way to the elevator, no longer having to worry about whether he was quiet or not.

Once Luke was back in his own bed, the nurse started an IV. It didn't take long before Luke found himself getting very tired. He knew that the doctor had been there to talk to him, and he knew Jesse had said some things, too. Between worrying about Bo and the drugs they were giving him, he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He was only vaguely aware of being transferred to a gurney and wheeled away.

* * *

Luke's mouth felt like a big cotton ball had been stuffed in it when he started to regain his senses. Opening his eyes, they were assaulted by bright lights high above him in a ceiling. He was laying on his side, and could see that he was still attached to an IV and other wires.

"Welcome back, Mr. Duke. How are you feeling?" a large nurse, dressed in green scrubs, asked him.

"A little sick," he told her.

"Ah yes, the doctor had us give you something for that, but you're still feeling sick, huh?" Luke nodded. "I'll see if we can give you a little more. You're in recovery. You're all done, and everything went fine."

"How's Bo?" he asked.

"Bo?" she repeated.

"My cousin."

"Oh, you mean the recipient?" Luke nodded his head. "Mr Duke, I'm sorry I don't know. I work here in the OR so I'm not familiar with your cousin. I imagine, they might be getting ready to start giving him some of your valuable bone marrow."

"Can you find out for me, please? He was real sick when I left him."

"Mr. Duke, I can't. I'm sorry. I have other patients here to tend to, but I'm sure that your family will let you know. You'll be back in your room in just a little bit."

Luke didn't have the strength to argue with her. Before he knew it, the effects of the anesthesia had him in their grasp. He didn't know why he did this; Bo never reacted well to it, either, but it always affected Luke the worst. He could only hope that it wouldn't be too bad or last too long. He had to get back up to check on his blood brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi!I know it's been longer than it's ever taken me to post, but this was truly almost a terrible catastrophe!. My hard drive blew up Monday night, and then a lightening storm swirled around the monitor in the wee hours that followed. Maybe someone's trying to tell me something that ya'll have been to polite to just come out and say! Anyway, this story came very close to becoming a 'fill in your own ending.' (lol). The computer and monitorhas went to that junkyard in the sky, but luckily the data was salvagable. Obviously, I have a new one, now, and I'm trying to get accustomed to it. If something looks out of place or different, that may be the reason.

Wanted to take a minute to pre-thank T.S. Blue for all the help she has given me on this story. She's really made me thinkabout some of the details that I hadn't considered. She's been working on her own story for a while now, and has just posted a chapter or two. While I haven't had the honor of yet reading the ending, I have read a good portion of it. If you haven't checked it out, do so! She's a wonderful writer, and it's a great story! Like all of us, we only learn by feedback. I certainly know that I have!

So thanks for all the reviews, concerns, and patience. I appreciate it!

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 15

A MUCH NEEDED BREAK

When Luke opened his eyes again, he could tell that it was dark outside; the natural lighting via the window being replaced by the artificial kind from light bulbs. He felt like he'd went a few rounds with the wringer in a washing machine, and it had won. He vaguely remembered bits of that afternoon, and contrary to modern medicine, he had been sick. He could tell, not by the memories, but by the way he felt. As far as the harvest site, the doctor had predicted that more accurately. It was just a little sore, like he had fallen. The rest of him felt sore and achy, too, but he knew that was attributable from his bout with anesthesia. He thought to himself that if one afternoon left him feeling that bad, he didn't want to imagine what Bo felt like. That triggered his memory, bringing him to full attention. "Bo!" he said.

He saw his uncle rise from the chair next to his bed. "Hi Luke! How you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Fine, how's Bo?" He'd been asking that question all day long, but couldn't remember getting a straight answer, and his 'Bo alert' was working overtime. Still laying on his side so that he wouldn't aggravate his back, he started to push himself up.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that, Luke," his uncle warned, pushing him back down. It wasn't hard since he wasn't in prime condition.

"How's Bo?" he asked again.

"Little better, I think," Jesse said. Seeing his nephew's look of doubt, he continued. "Really, I think he's getting better. He hasn't been so sick this afternoon, and they started giving him your marrow."

"Yeah?" Luke asked, not knowing whether to believe his uncle or not. He hated to admit it, but the fact that Jesse hadn't been honest with him up front about Bo's condition lead him to believe he might do it again, if he deemed it justifiable. "I want to see him," Luke said, starting to push himself up, again.

"No, Luke. Not tonight. When I left him, he was resting, and that's what you need to be doing. Doc says you'll probably be released tomorrow. You can see him then."

In Luke's weakened state, his uncle had the advantage. He couldn't overpower him, not that he really wanted to, so he had no choice but to lay there and try to communicate with his cousin via the mental connection they always shared. He tried to feel Bo's presence, and though he wasn't getting any clear waves, he could feel Bo, and that made him feel better.

A nurse came in, welcoming him back and carrying a tray. They were going to give him a light dinner to see how he did, and to his own surprise, he found he was slightly hungry. He was worried about getting sick again, but found that after the first few bites, he felt better.

Jesse told him that Daisy wanted to see him so he was going to go switch places with her. A few minutes later, Daisy Duke was sitting on Luke's bed watching him play with his late supper.

"How ya doing sugar?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"Yeah, well you didn't look so fine this afternoon."

"You know me and anesthesia. We don't get along."

"Yeah," she giggled, though she knew it wasn't really funny.

Turning very serious, Luke asked, "how's Bo?" He may have not completely trusted Jesse, and he knew that Daisy hadn't told him the truth while he'd been gone, either, but he could read her better. If she was lying, he'd know.

"He's better, sugar," she said, and she sounded like she meant it. "He hasn't been so sick all the time. The doctor says he's doing quite well. They started giving him your marrow, and they say as long as he doesn't develop any infections or other complications, they're real hopeful. He says tomorrow, he thinks all of us can dress up like they let you this morning so we can see him for a few minutes."

"Really? That's great," Luke commented, feeling even better from the news than the snack he'd been provided.

"Well sugar, I gotta go let Uncle Jesse get to bed. He won't admit it, but he's real tired. I'll see ya in the morning," she said, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Okay," he told her, hugging her back before letting her go so that she could report for Bo duty.

The nurse came in a few minutes later, and asked him if he wanted something to help him sleep. Luke told her that he did not, believing that he might be getting the best sleep he'd had in a long time simply knowing that Bo was upstairs, improving. He was encouraged by the news about Bo, feeling like some of those thousand pounds might have been lifted off of his shoulders. "Night cuz," he whispered as he drifted off, startled when he thought he actually received a reply.

* * *

Hospitals aren't known for letting people sleep. Even when you're tired, they wake you up every few minutes just to see if you're asleep. If they tried with Luke, they must have been very disappointed. He slept the entire night through. Living on a farm, though, he was used to being up at the crack of dawn, so he wasn't surprised to find that it was a little before five when he looked at the clock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well, and he'd had pleasant dreams all night. Dreams about him, and Bo, and Daisy, and things they'd done when they were kids, and things they were going to do once Bo got better and they went home. He felt refreshed, welcoming the new day despite rising before the sun. 

Pushing himself up, Luke realized that he was sore. It wasn't excruciating, and he'd been through worse, but his back ached. He couldn't have cared less. What he felt was nothing compared to the fact that his little 'ouchie' was going to allow Bo to stay with them. Pushing himself off the bed, he held on for a minute until he got his bearings. Searching the room, he was rewarded with another extra hospital gown, which he again made into a makeshift robe. He made a note that they needed to get Bo proper attire when he started to get better so that his cousin wouldn't suffer the indignation that he'd been forced to. Yet, there was no hurry; they had time. Luke knew it would be a while before Bo would have to worry about such things. Sneaking out of the room again, he found himself in the stairway. He was starting to feel like a secret agent in a B rated movie.

Daisy was in her chair at their post, not surprised to see her oldest cousin walking down the hall toward her.

"Ya probably aren't supposed to be out of bed," she commented, giving him a hug and kiss before helping him into the chair.

"Never stopped me before," he grinned. "How's Bo?"

"He's doing better," she said. "He slept all night and wasn't sick once."

Luke smiled wider, glad that the news was good. He could see for himself that Bo looked a lot better.

"Mr. Duke, what are you doing down here?" Bo's nice nurse asked.

"I wanted to see Bo."

"Well, I'm not surprised. He's doing much better today," she confirmed.

"That's what they told me, but I wanted to see for myself."

Patting his shoulder, she went into Bo's room to do a routine check, smiling when she came back out a few minutes later. "He's still doing ok," she assured them, going back to her desk and leaving the two cousins to simply watch a sleeping one.

Uncle Jesse joined them a little later, telling Daisy to go on and get some sleep. She refused, saying she'd wait until the doctor made his rounds. He was an early bird, and she wanted to hear what he had to say before she went and took a nap.

She didn't have to wait long. They heard him coming down the hall, a trail of students following him as he gave an update on Bo's condition. Arriving at his patient's room, he looked down at Luke.

"Well Mr. Duke, why am I not surprised to find you here?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Luke said, brushing him off.

"I can see that," he responded, "and since I suppose I know where I'll be able to find you from now on, I don't think we should prolong your release from our lovely establishment any longer. Since you don't seem to want the bed, we'll give it to someone who does. Why don't you go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute. Just need to check the harvest site to make sure everything's ok, then I'll give you your walking papers."

"Can't I wait till after you check out Bo?" Luke asked, using the same puppy dog eyes that had worked on the nurse the day before.

"Okay," he said, making the students stay outside while he and a nurse went in since they were the only ones dressed appropriately to enter the patient's room. As soon as they were inside, she closed the curtain, blocking Bo from their view.

It agitated Luke. "Hey!" he said, trying to get up.

"Now hold on sugar. It's just the decent thing to do. How'd you like to be examined where the whole world could watch?" Daisy asked him.

"They did this yesterday, too," Uncle Jesse told him.

"It's standard procedure," one of the students assured him.

"Okay, okay. I see your point. Hey, you know we really got to get Bo some pajamas and a robe for when he gets better and can get out of his room. This makeshift one leaves a lot to be desired."

Chuckling, they all agreed that they would indeed get Bo official hospital attire when he was ready for it.

A few minutes later, the nurse opened the curtain and they were all surprised when Bo turned toward the window and smiled, raising his hand to give them a little wave. Each one had tears in their eyes, but for the first time in months, these were good tears.

Dr. Frenzi stepped out a minute later. "He's doing just fine. Mr. Duke, get back to your room so we can get you out of our hospital as a patient. Bo wants to see you, and I told him that I'd let each of you visit with him a few minutes in the protective gowns. I assume you're going to want to go first."

"Yes sir," Luke said.

"Well, we need to do this before the next shift of nurses comes on. The next one on duty isn't quite as nice as Theresa here."

"Tell me about it," Daisy agreed, knowing exactly which one he was talking about.

Luke didn't have to be told twice. He was pushing the elevator button before the doctor promised to see him in a few minutes.

* * *

Dressed in his plaid shirt and blue jeans, Luke Duke strutted down the hall toward his cousin's room as if he hadn't a care in the world. Even the slight ache in his backside wasn't bothering him at that moment. He knew that the doctors had warned that Bo had a long way to go, but he was better, and Luke knew he'd get there. He'd told Bo that this would work, and he was going to be proven correct. Hugging Daisy and Jesse, Theresa whisked him down the hall. His own release had taken a little longer than expected, so she'd let Jesse and Daisy already go in. She was running out of time in which to be able to do this, and her patient was requesting his cousin. 

Outfitted like a doctor again, Luke quietly opened the door to Bo's room. He saw from the window that it appeared as if Bo was sleeping. Leaning over his cousin, he slid his gloved hand under Bo's, wondering if he'd ever get used to the strange feeling of latex on skin. When Bo opened his eyes, Luke smiled down at him. His face was covered by a mask, but he was sure that Bo could tell by his eyes that he was happy.

"Luke?" Bo asked.

"It's me, little cuz."

"Luke, you ok?"

"Don't I look ok?"

"Can't tell. You're all covered up," Bo said.

"That's so I don't give you any of my cooties, remember?" Luke laughed.

Bo chuckled. "Can't see how that would hurt me now, since I've got your blood running through me." Before Luke could reply, Bo turned serious. "Really Luke, you ok?"

"Fine. It didn't hurt a bit," Luke told him, trying to ease his mind.

"Right," Bo responded, knowing his cousin would tell him almost anything.

"It didn't. I swear."

Bo looked up at him with his big, innocent eyes trying to figure out whether he was telling him the truth or not.

"How do you feel?" Luke asked, turning the tables.

"Better."

"Well, you sure look better, Bo."

"I always look great," Bo told him, to which Luke laughed, then agreed.

"Yeah, you do."

"Thanks, Luke."

"No problem, cuz, but I'll tell ya something. Next time you want to renew our vows of being blood brothers, just ask. You don't have to go to these extremes."

The boys laughed again, unaware that Jesse and Daisy were watching through the window and could hear the occasional chuckles. Whenever they did, they'd giggle too, despite being unable to actually hear what was being said.

"We really are blood brothers, now, aren't we Luke?"

"Yeah, it doesn't get more official than this," Luke assured him.

"Since you're ok, I gotta tell ya, I'm glad that you were the one that matched. It's not like I could have refused if it had been Coy, or Vance, or Jeb, but I feel really special knowing that I got your blood now. It's kind of like a merit badge or something, like we really are brothers."

Luke smiled, but the compliment brought tears to his eyes. He knew Bo thought of him that highly, but until recently, he really hadn't understood what that meant. "Bo, blood or not, you've always been my baby brother."

"Yeah, I know, but this just makes it more official and twice as special."

"Okay, Mr. Duke. Time's up," Theresa told him.

"Awe," both boys said at the same time.

"Thanks again, Luke. I love ya."

"I love ya, too, Bo. I'll see ya later."

"Tomorrow," Theresa corrected.

"Tomorrow," Luke said, indicating his annoyance with his eyes. "Just remember, one of us is always out there so all you gotta do is look at the window."

"I know. You'll never know how much it helped."

Luke wanted to kiss his cousin's forehead, but he knew he didn't dare risk it. Instead he squeezed his hand as Theresa ushered him out of the room, Luke promising to return the next day.

* * *

For the next two days, each Duke got to see Bo for a few minutes. He looked so much better, even better than when they had first arrived. Jesse swore that he saw him getting a little of his color back He was starting to eat fairly well, though he said he was waiting to get back home so Daisy could keep her promise to him, which she said she'd gladly do. Even the doctors seemed optimistic, though it was there job to continue to warn the family that they had a long way to go yet. 

Bo always looked forward to Luke's visits the most, and Luke felt like a kid in a candy shoppe as the minutes got closer. It was the highlight of his day, and everyone knew it. Except for his time at war, he'd never really been separated from his cousin before, and he never wanted to be again.

Neither of the boys had ever given any indication that they wanted to leave Hazzard. The only thing they ever talked about that might take them away from the farm was racing, and they planned on doing that together. Luke never saw a life without Bo. Even if they both got married and had families, he assumed they'd live close by, maybe even on part of the Duke land. That was why the thought of Bo dying had been completely incomprehensible to him, and he knew that Bo would have felt the same way if the roles had been reversed.

During their visits, the boys talked about all the things they were going to do when they got back home, and the motor and car to follow was their favorite subject. They knew that there were certain things to consider before they got the right one, but Bo already had a list of suitable makes and models in his head. Luke laughed, saying that he'd see what he could do.

In spite of the fact that he seemed to be doing so much better, one of the Dukes remained outside the window at all times, just in case Bo needed them. He appreciated it, but itwas starting to make himfeel guilty. Bo suggested that they go out for dinner, and he knew just the place. Theresa had told him about a real nice country style diner just a couple of blocks away. He told them that he knew they hadn't been anywhere except the hospital and their rooms, and that they hadn't eaten anything except for hospital food. They also hadn't had a meal together, since one of them was always parked outside his room. Jesse and Daisy told him that they'd agree, if he could get Luke to go. To that, they wished him luck.

"No!" Luke said. "Look, I'll let Daisy and Jesse go, and I'll stay."

"C'mon Luke. This is silly. You need to get out of here, have something different to eat, and see some of the local scenery."

"What scenery, Bo? The town population here is 500. Shoot, it's smaller than Hazzard."

"Not by much, and the diner in Hazzard is pretty good."

"Bo no!"

"Please. I'm ok, Luke, and it would make me feel better. Please?"

Luke didn't want to go. He was getting a bad feeling, and that hadn't happened for a few days. He really didn't want to push his luck, but Bo seemed to want it so bad. After a little more whining, Luke gave in.

"Thanks Luke. It'll make me feel better."

"Well then, how could I refuse?"

After being told that his time was up, Luke leaned over Bo as he always did. "I'll be back in here tomorrow, but I'll be right out there."

"Except for dinner, right?"

"Right."

"Okay," Bo said, giving his cousin his best smile.

"I love you Bo."

"I know that, Luke. You don't ever have to wonder if I knew that. I love you, too, and I know that you know that."

Luke didn't like what Bo had just said, and wanted to ask what brought all that on, but Theresa was already shooing him out the door.

Jesse decided to remain with Daisy for a little while, but Luke was instructed to go get some sleep. All the way back to their room, Luke played the words in his mind. He couldn't understand why Bo had felt the need to tell him that.

* * *

Thatafternoon, Bo seemed to be a little more tired than he had been the prior couple of days. Yet, when he looked at the clock and saw dinner time approaching, he pointed to the elevator. Understanding what he was telling them, they all nodded. Bo grinned and gave them the thumbs up signal. Making direct eye contact with Luke, he winked. Luke put his hand up to the glass, knowing how much the nurses and janitorial staff appreciated the fingerprints he left behind. He didn't mean to cause them more work, but deep down, he didn't care. It was the closest he could get to his cousin while being banished to the hall. 

None of them realized what a really good idea it had been until after they were full and walking back. Fairview, Minnesota was a small community, as Luke had already pointed out. Most of the residents were affiliated with the University's medical facilities, leaving very little of anything else. Like Hazzard, they weren't terribly far from larger cities when they needed something. Though the grounds mostly belonged to the college, they were very pretty. Nestled among tall trees, everything was so green in contrast to Hazzard. Under any other circumstances, the Duke men would have been in heaven had they been able to take advantage of the thousands of lakes. It was a fisherman's paradise, but that's not what they were there for. Luke thought in the back of his mind that someday he might bring Bo back, when it was recreation not life-or-death.

The food had been delicious, better and different than what they'd been getting. Also like Hazzard, the people at the diner were friendly, inquiring as to what had brought them to their fair little town. After hearing their story, their meal tab was torn up. The diner's owner assured them that they could pay the next one, and invited them back. The patrons wished them well, hoping for a speedy recovery for their loved one. They'd had a good time kidding each other about their respective accents, both prominent but unique. Even the walk on the grounds and the fresh air seemed to rejuvenate them. It was early evening as the hospital entrance came back into sight. They were all going to wave goodnight to Bo before Daisy would settle in for the early night shift.

As soon as they stepped off the elevator, they saw Dr. Frenzi. He was standing outside Bo's room, looking concerned.

Hurrying up to him, Jesse asked first, "What's going on? What's happened?"

"I'm sorry, but Bo developed a infection," was his reply.

Looking in the window, they couldn't believe that the lively Bo of the past few days was now lying completely still. The color Jesse had said he'd gotten back was gone, and it was hard to distinguish him from the walls or the sheets.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! Thought I'd thank everyone for their concerns and sympathy by catching up with an extra chapter. Not a typical Dukes chapter (but most of mine aren't), so I hope that you approve and it isn't going too far overboard. Also, there's a few words in here that might not be suitable for young readers. You may possibly need the tissues for this one.

Thanks again for the reviews and the support.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended (forgot that last chapter. See what a few days away does? Those of you that I've spoken with know it's just my Alzheimer's kicking in:)

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 16

OVERDUE ANGER

Three gasps filled the quiet corridors. Daisy leaned on Luke, who was having trouble keeping himself upright. Jesse Duke looked shock.

"Did we give him this?" Daisy cried.

"What happens now?" Luke asked.

"Is he going to be ok, doc?" Jesse joined in.

"You know, we talked about the possibility of this happening. Miss Duke, there's no way to know. I've had patients who have never been exposed to their families who have contracted an infection, and ones who have that never got one. If we knew, we could always prevent it, but there isn't any sense or even enough evidence to indicate that was a cause."

"So what now?" Luke asked again, not wanting to think about who the culprit was, but wanting to concentrate on what they could do about it.

"We'll give him everything that we can, but we're limited on that because of the new marrow. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but in a lot of ways, this really is up to Bo, and it's his fight. If his body combats this and he recovers, it's a good sign. Patients who get through an infection like this often have the least problems in the future."

"Doc, what's his chances?" Jesse asked.

"You know, it's almost impossible to say," the doctor told him, hating when people asked that question like they were setting odds on a ballgame.

"I understand that, but you deal with this all the time. You gotta know approximately what his chances are."

"The longer it takes for a person to contract an infection, the better their chances are since it's given them time to produce some minimal amount of antibodies, and it shows that their body was accepting the marrow. Since Bo got one so early, it's not the best sign. It's not a craps shoot, but if you want a number, I'd say maybe 30-70. If he should respond quickly, those numbers would improve."

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked.

"Wait," the doctor replied.

"And pray," Jesse added.

The doctor sadly nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sorry," he said, leaving them to sort out what they'd just been told.

"Oh Uncle Jesse!" Daisy cried, leaving Luke's side for the comfort of her uncle's arms.

"I know girl, I know. It's in God's hands now."

"God's hands?" Luke repeated. "God's hands! How can you say that! Hasn't God done enough to Bo already? This just ain't fair. He was doing so much better. This can't be happening!" Luke said, sprinting for the stairwell, leaving the rest of his family behind.

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy cried, feeling as if she was watching her family fall apart.

"Let him be," the old man told her.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked timidly, hating the fact that she was questioning her uncle's wisdom, but worried about what her oldest cousin might do in a moment of weakness.

"He'll be ok," Jesse said, patting her shoulder. "Some things a person's gotta work out on his own, and he ain't really worked on any of them, yet." Daisy looked up at him, not quite sure of what he was talking about. "Luke ain't really dealt with some of this. Now, you don't need to worry, cause as long as Bo might need him, he ain't going far. If something happens, well, that's when we'd need to really keep an eye on him."

Daisy nodded as Jesse dragged her to the window. Touching the piece of glass was as close as they could get to Bo, but they wanted him to know that they were there, even if they weren't sure that he did.

* * *

Luke didn't know where he was going, in more ways than one. He'd started running in the hallway outside Bo's room and just kept going, down the stairs, through the lobby, out the door, and on to where, he didn't know. He was in a strange town; he literally didn't know the streets, so he didn't know which way to go. The park had seemed nice when they walked through it earlier. It was familiar, but it wasn't far enough away, so he ran through it and beyond. Even if he'd had a roadmap of the little community, it wouldn't have helped. Where he wanted to be was back in Hazzard with Bo, a healthy Bo, but that just didn't seem possible anymore. For the first time, Luke had to admit to himself that Bo might not be going home, not the way he came, anyway. He might never see the Bo he loved again, a fear he'd ignored since the day he returned from the war. For Luke, there'd always been hope, a chance, time; those things seemed to be dwindling with each passing second, and Luke could feel Bo slipping away from him as if he were right there beside him. 

Running out of air, he finally had to stop. He sat down on the steps he was standing next to, and put his face in his hands. Oblivious to anything or anyone else, Luke cried openly in public. He didn't care who saw him.

He didn't know how long he'd been there, only that it was dark when he finally raised his head from his hands. He looked around to see where he'd gotten to, only to discover that he was sitting on the steps of a church. He didn't know what denomination it was, nor did he care.

"You bastard!" he screamed, looking up at the large cross on the top of the building. He knew that his uncle, as well as any other good townfolk, would be appalled to hear him cursing at a holy place, but Luke just didn't care.

"How could you do this to him?" he asked, his eyes still fixed on the cross. "He's already been through so much, and he was getting better? Why?"

As if the trees were trying to provide him with an answer, they started rustling. "Ah tell it to someone who cares," Luke mumbled, not interested in explanations only solutions. "I just don't care!" he screamed back at the howling winds. Almost as if in response, a bolt of lightening struck close enough to feel the vibration. "Yeah, yeah! You want to strike me down, go ahead. At least I'd be with Bo."

A cold rain started to fall, mirroring Luke's mood. The wind started blowing again, but this time is was a more gentle wind. Through the rustling of the leaves, Luke could have swore that he heard his name being called. _"Luke?" _He stopped, not knowing what it meant, but thinking that it sounded very much like his cousin calling him. He didn't know how to take it, wondering if Bo had really left them, and this was his way of trying to reach him. It haunted the brunette, and it scared him. His tantrum wasn't important anymore. If Bo were gone, it wouldn't make any difference, but if Bo needed him, he had to be there. Glancing up at the cross one last time, Luke wanted to say something nasty to it again, but something stopped him. "Please," was all he whispered, as he took off running once again. He ran in the direction that he'd come, not sure where that had been, but reminding himself that he'd maneuvered the jungles of Viet Nam. He didn't think it could be that difficult to find a large medical center in a small town. He had a good sense of direction and let his instincts guide him, not knowing what he'd find when he got to his intended destination.

Luke walked through the lobby he had whizzed through earlier. A few people were still there. He got a few strange looks, not realizing that he was dripping wet. Stepping off the elevator, he saw that Jesse and Daisy were still standing outside Bo's room looking in his direction. He couldn't read their expressions, and didn't know if they were still there for Bo or waiting for him. He thought his eardrums might explode from the pounding of his own heartas he walked those last few feet, praying that his cousin was still in that bed and not covered with a sheet.

His uncle pulled him into his arms, and Luke wasn't sure if he was trying to brace him for the worst or just comfort him. "Glad you're back. Bo would know if you weren't here." Confirming that Bo was alive, Luke sagged against his uncle, getting him wet in the process.

"You need to change clothes, Luke, before you get sick, too," Jesse told him.

"I...I don't want to leave," he mumbled.

"I'll go get you a change of clothes," Daisy offered, glad that he was back and unscathed.

Jesse nodded and Luke thanked her as she went back to their room to get Luke another set of jeans and plaid shirt that wasn't soaking wet.

* * *

All night, they sat outside the window watching Bo struggle for his life. It wasn't a visible struggle, this time. He didn't seem to be in pain, he wasn't sick; he was just still. For his sake, they were glad, but it was more eerie to them than watching him retch or shiver. 

The doctor arrived early in the morning, informing them that there'd been no change. Then he surprised them even more by telling them that if they wanted to wear the protective clothing, he'd allow them to stay with Bo; all of them, for as long as they wanted.

"Do you think that's safe?" Jesse asked, not wanting to endanger Bo even more.

"I doubt it will hurt anything," came the reply. "He's already battling an infection, and he's already been exposed to each of you. I understand that you'd want to be with him."

He didn't need to translate anymore. The doctor was telling them that he didn't expect Bo to make it, and he knew they'd want to be with him when he died.

One by one they emerged in the garb, and by mid-morning, they were all gathered around Bo inside his room. He seemed to be at peace, and they were thankful that he wasn't suffering. He looked more at ease as the minutes ticked away, as if he really did know they were there, which they were sure he did.

* * *

By late evening, Bo was about the same: not better, not worse. It was easy to see that the staff wasn't holding out much hope, but the Dukes decided that they wouldn't give up on theirs. As long as their youngest was still with them, there was always a chance. They also made the decision that while at least one would always be with Bo, they would let go of the schedule they'd been following. They wanted to be there, regardless of what happened, and resting didn't seem too important under the circumstances. 

The Dukes wished that Bo would open his eyes and say something. The doctor explained it as just his body's way of coping. He was in a fevered state because of the infection, and in his already weakened condition, he'd fallen into a slight coma, which he was likely to remain in. Luke shot him a warning look before he could finish the thought that went 'until he passed.'

Each of them took turns talking to Bo and holding his hand, but Luke was never far from his side. His youngest wasn't the only one that Jesse was watching carefully. He was worried about Luke, too, more so than since he'd come back home to them. Luke had remained so focused and so unwilling to entertain any other possibility except a happy ending. It had kept him going, and in some ways, it had kept all of them going. Had it not been for his unwavering beliefs and determination, they wouldn't be sitting in Minnesota at that very moment. Even if they lost Bo, it wouldn't have been any different of an outcome had they stayed home. Yet, Luke's adamant refusal to give up had given Bo a chance that he otherwise wouldn't have had. However, since Luke returned from that storm looking like a drowned rat, his fight seemed to be gone. He told Bo to keep fighting, but it didn't really sound like he believed his own advice anymore. He could only imagine what his oldest was feeling as he watched a parade of emotions flash across his features. Since he and Daisy had dealt with theirs over the course of several months, they'd had time to work on each one. Luke had waited until they hit him all at once, and Jesse was sure that now he didn't know what to do with all of them. Dragging Daisy out of the room, he hoped that by giving Luke some time alone, both of his kids might find some peace.

Luke didn't take advantage of their privacy right away. He just sat there staring at his cousin, holding his hand, looking more like a zombie than a living being.

Luke thought back to the letter he'd read in the barn that night; the one that Bo had written for him, only intending on him reading it after he was gone. He'd never told Bo that he found it. The events that took place following it hadn't left enough time, and after finding out he and Bo were a match, there didn't seem a reason to. He had just put it back in its place, and since Bo had never said anything, he figured he was none the wiser. He thought about all the things that Bo had told him, his ability to express his feelings being so easy for him. Luke, on the other hand, didn't find it easy at all. The only person that really knew him was Bo, and this hadn't been something he'd even been able to discuss with him. He had believed that saying it would make it come true, so he refused to talk about. Even though Jesse and Daisy had told him that Bo wanted to talk to him, he just couldn't. He never believed he come to regret that decision, but he did.

"Oh God Bo! Don't do this, cuz. Please," he said, looking at his cousin's face, hoping for some kind of smart allec reply. "I've got a confession to make. I read the letter you wrote me, Bo. It was beautiful. I've always envied the way you could tell someone exactly how you felt and never worry about it. I'd always wished I could do that, but never more so than right this minute. Funny thing is, you didn't have to write those things to me. I knew. I've always known. I know you love me, Bo." Luke stopped, choking over the words he found so difficult to say.

"I'm sorry, Bo! I really am. I've always been stubborn, and so afraid to let people see how I feel. You're the only one I even let get close. I've been such a fool, cuz. I know you wanted to talk to me. I know you wanted to tell me all those things in person, but I just stopped ya. See, I couldn't handle it. It wasn't you, it was me. I kept thinking that as long as we didn't talk about it, it wouldn't happen. I'm sorry I was more worried about me. See, even though I knew, your openness allowed you to write out what you felt, but my stubborness didn't let me tell ya how I feel about you. You can't read a letter right now, so that wouldn't do me any good. I wasted the chance to go over all those good times we had, and to tell ya how much you mean to me. You always told me, but I didn't tell you, and now I'm wondering if you...really...know...how much I love ya Bo, cause I do."

Luke wanted to say more, but he couldn't. His eyes couldn't see through the tears, and his voice was completely gone, overpowered by his sobs. He was supposed to be smart, but not telling Bo how much he loved him had been the dumbest thing he ever did. He knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life, how ever long that may be. Keeping Bo's hand in his, he laid his head down and fell asleep.

Jesse and Daisy came into the room a few minutes later. They'd been back for a while, but saw Luke talking to the boy, and waited outside until he was finished. By the time they walked back in, both boys were asleep.

* * *

Two more days went by with relatively no change in Bo's condition. The doctor didn't know what to tell the family. On one hand, it was a good sign that there was no further deterioration in his condition; it meant that he was fighting. Yet, on the other hand, he wasn't showing signs of improving. It was the catch 22 that could still go either way, and he said that he'd seen patients do both. Sometimes, they just couldn't bring themselves to leave their loved ones, so they lingered in a place until they just couldn't anymore. His words left the entire family thinking, and Jesse knew that if Bo was just hanging on as long as he could, it was for no other reason than Luke. Yet, he knew that he couldn't push Luke on the issue. He'd been forced to play catch up on several months' worth of emotions that he'd tucked away. Forcing him to face this one before he was ready might have been the final straw for a back that was starting to break. 

The doctor's words didn't go unheeded by the oldest Duke boy. He understood too well what he was being told. He also understood what was the right thing to do. He just didn't know if he'd be able to do it or not. Another day went by before he could even address the issue. In a move that shocked Jesse and Daisy, he excused himself for something other than a meal or bathroom break, and left them wondering where he was going. Worried, Jesse decided to follow him. He smiled when he found Luke opening the door to the interdenominational chapel located in the hospital. He hoped that Luke was starting to find some of his own peace, and that he would help Bo find his.

Luke wandered into the chapel, glad that he was the only one in there. He stood in the middle of the aisle, looking up at a symbol similar to the one he had cursed only a few nights ago. He'd been taught to revere it and all it stood for, but dealing with Bo's possible death had led him further from God rather than closer. Someone had to be blamed, and after Jesse, God was the easiest target. Unlike his uncle, this target could do something about it, if he wanted.

"Suppose I should apologize for the other night," Luke said. "Uncle Jesse would have tanned my hide if he'd heard me. I know he'd tell me that it ain't right, but I don't know what is anymore. What's happening to Bo ain't right, either. He's just a kid. He ain't even begun to live, yet, and it ain't like he hasn't suffered enough. If ya wanted to take someone, you should have taken me. I spent all that time dodging bullets, it wouldn't have been that hard. Was it the promise that I made to Bo, to come home? Did I overrule some greater plan you had for me? Is that it? A power trip? You wanted me, but you'll settle for Bo? Or was it just some joke that you played, sending me home just in time to watch Bo die? You can't possibly need him up there more than we need him down here, more than I need him," he croaked.

Luke sat down in one of the pews, looking down rather than up as he continued.

"I could say that it's because I don't understand. I don't, but quite frankly, I don't care. I've been mad, but I been praying, too, and so has Jesse and Daisy, so if ya mad at me, why won't you at least listen to them?"

Luke sat there in silence, waiting for some kind of an answer, like the mailman would be bringing one soon. He didn't really expect to get it, and he didn't.

"Well, I could say I'm sorry that I'm mad, but I guess you'd know that part wouldn't be true. I am mad, and it's not like I can stop it. I know that you can, and you can save Bo, but what you'll decide, well that's up to you. Me and Bo will be together, where ever that may be cause if you take him, you'll be getting me, too, whether you want me or not. Yeah, I know, threats probably ain't helping, but it's not a threat, it's a promise, and you know we Dukes always keep our word. Anyway, if you can't find it in your heart to send him back to us, at least don't make him suffer. You don't need to worry about me. I'll take care of my own end of things here. Just don't take it out on Bo. Please?"

Luke went back up to Bo's room, unable to describe what he was feeling. It wasn't necessarily peace, but some of the anger was gone. He'd said what he needed to say to God, knowing he was way out of line. He couldn't help it, though, and he wasn't lying. He'd spoken the truth, and Jesse always said that was the best thing to do. God would do what he wanted, and Luke would too, depending on what God's decision was. There was one other thing that left for him to do, but he didn't know whether he'd be able to do it or not. By far, it would be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life.

Luke said very little for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't seem any more at ease after visiting the chapel than before, and Jesse had expected him, too. Once again, he took Daisy down to the cafeteria so the boys could be alone. They'd been in limbo for days, grateful that Bo was still hanging on. He just prayed that Luke did what he needed to do before their time really did run out.

Getting up out of his chair, Luke stood next to Bo's bed. Taking up his hand, he smiled down at him, wishing that he could brush away his blonde curls. Without the famous locks, he settled for laying his gloved hand on his cousin's cheek.

"Hey Bo! How ya doing, kiddo?" He paused, but hadn't expected a response. "Ya look like...well, ya look good, like ya always have," Luke said, grinning as he remembered his cousin always kidding him that he was the better looking of the two. "Guess, you were right about that one," he admitted.

"Ya know I love you, kiddo. Oh God Bo, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life," Luke cried. "God knows I don't want you to go. I talked to him about it this afternoon, told him what I thought, and he knows. I want you to know that I don't want to let you go, Bo, and I am sorry that I didn't talk to you when you wanted me to. If I could change that, I would. I just really thought that I could hang on to you forever if I tried hard enough...but, Bo, I don't know if you're in pain or suffering. It doesn't look like it, and I'm grateful for that. I hope you're not. I know you're tired, otherwise you wouldn't have been sleeping so long...so even though I don't want you to go...well, Bo, I love ya so much...that if you have to...," Luke had to stop and take a breath, still not certain as to whether he could say the words or not. "Well, if you have to go Bo...just know that I love ya and I'll be with you soon..., but it's okay, little cousin...you can go now. If you need to let go...you can."

Luke leaned over and kissed Bo's forehead through the mask that still covered his face. "I love ya, Bo," he said, dropping to the chair and laying his head on his arms as he cried. His feelings had always been the hardest thing he could find to talk about, but this had been the worst. Giving Bo permission to leave felt like he was personally signing his death certificate. Luke shut his eyes, waiting to hear the tone that he was expecting. Through his sobs, it didn't take long to register a change.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Hi Everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. I'm still trying to recreate hordes of information that I did end up losing, so I'm running a little behind in all areas of my life right now:) (Nothing new!) Sometimes, I think I live in Hazzard!

Well, here's a little problem! The line rule on my site page isn't working correctly. I'm getting a message saying error on page, so I don't know what is going on. I've been waiting to post, hoping that whatever was causing this would go away, but it doesn't seem to be going anywhere. I've tried to put in a substitute break, but it's not going to look as nice. Sorry! (If anyone knows what's going on, has any ideas, or has been experiencing the same thing, please let me know!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 17

FRESH AIR

Luke kept his head down, and squeezed his eyes as hard as he could. He'd given Bo permission to go, and Luke knew his cousin was going to take him up on his offer. He'd hoped that Bo would wait until Jesse and Daisy returned, but Bo was just worn out, and Luke didn't know if he could. Deciding that his cousin would not die without knowing that he was loved, Luke slid him over and crawled next to him. Wrapping his arms around him, he wondered what it would feel like when Bo took his last breath. In his mind, he could still feel it so clearly from his dream, and he shut out the world as he waited.

It didn't register at first, but Luke thought he felt someone rubbing his back. He wondered if he'd fallen asleep and his uncle and Daisy had returned. He wondered if they had made it in time or if they'd been too late. He didn't remember feeling Bo leave them, but he didn't remember them coming in the room, either. He didn't want to look, afraid of what he would find. Either way, it wasn't going to be good news.

"You trying to get rid of me, cuz?" a familiar, but weak voice asked.

For a minute, he assumed that he really must have died right along with Bo. They were together, and his baby cousin was talking to him. He cautiously opened one eye, only to find that he was still in Bo's hospital room. Suddenly, he realized that the hand on his back wasn't Jesse's or Daisy's. Trembling, he looked at Bo's face, only to be able to see part of his blue eyes looking down at him and a half grin on his face.

"Bo?"

"Hey cuz!" he croaked, his voice parched from non-use.

"Oh God Bo!" Luke said, hugging him as tight as he could. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Luke kept telling him.

"Yeah, well, maybe you learned your lesson. You always was stubborner than Maudine."

Luke laughed, then stopped. Looking at Bo, he wondered. He'd been unconscious when Luke had admitted that flaw, and a few other things, but somehow he knew.

"I heard you, Luke. And I know," Bo told him.

"Oh Bo, I love you," Luke said, crying openly again, but tears of a different reason.

"I know Luke. I do know that."

Bo assumed that something must have been bad to have shaken up his solid as a rock cousin to this point. He may have been the patient, but Luke was quaking like a leaf. Forcing himself to remain awake, he held on to Luke as best he could, letting him regain his composure and control over his standard, orderly emotions.

When Luke finally started to calm down, Bo asked. "What happened, Luke? Last thing I remember was ya'll we're going out to dinner?"

"You got an infection," Luke said as he shuddered. "You've been sick, Bo. Really sick."

"Hmpf. Story of my life," Bo replied.

Despite the fact that Bo had been sick most of his life, he'd never complained, and he'd never admitted it quite like that before. Luke felt bad for him, then suddenly was struck with a thought. "Not anymore," he said. He looked up to see Bo staring at him with a confused look. "Not with my blood running through your veins, brother."

Bo thought about the words for a minute, then let a smile as wide as the Mississippi grace his lips. That was a thought that he really did like, a special and permanent connection to Luke. "Yeah," he said. "You might be right."

"I'm always right," Luke reminded him.

"Not always. Remember, ya just admitted you was stubborn."

"Stubborn, but right."

Bo thought about it. Luke had been the one that claimed he would be fine, that this would all work out. He'd refused to believe anything else, and so far, he had been right. He knew he'd been sick and that he had a long way to go, but he was starting to believe that Luke just might have been correct all along. "Okay, you're always right. I'll give you that."

Luke wanted to know how he'd gotten his cousin to agree so easily to that admission, but they were interrupted when the door opened.

"Bo!" Daisy exclaimed, rushing to her cousin's side. "You're awake. Ah honey, we've been so scared."

"I know. I'm sorry, Daisy."

"No, nothing to be sorry for, sugar. Just glad that you're awake. I missed those pretty eyes and that smile, not to mention that our oldest cousin is a bear without you."

"Yeah?" Bo asked, thinking that this line of conversation might be fun.

"Oh yeah..." Daisy said, trying to play along.

Jesse cleared his voice, having not yet seen his nephew. He was glad that the kids were up to joking around, but he believed they had more important things to address. "How ya feel, Bo?" he asked.

Bo thought about the question for a second. "Okay, I guess. I'm tired, and I am kind of hungry."

The entire room started laughing, and the night nurse came into find out what was going on. Seeing that their patient was awake, she informed them that she would page Dr. Frenzi.

It didn't take long for the hematologist to arrive. "Well Bo, you're awake! That is wonderful news. How bout we look you over?"

Asking the Dukes to wait outside, it wasn't long before the door opened, inviting them back in.

"Bo really does seem to be a fighter," the good doctor observed.

"His whole life," Jesse stated like a proud parent.

"That's good. Real good," Dr. Frenzi replied. "Now, we're barely into week two. There's still a four to six week incubation and isolation period for the immune system to start to develop. We don't want any more of these infections, and as long as we don't' get any, I'd say you got a real good chance, especially since you've already been exposed to some things you probably shouldn't have been."

Explaining a few more things before bidding them goodnight, he promised to see them bright and early the next day. He also promised that he'd send the nurse in with a tray for his hungry patient, glad he could accommodate that wish. Luke told the rest of his family to go back and get some sleep, but everyone wanted to stay and watch Bo eat, as if it was a feature at the local movie theater. Only afterwards, did they agree to go.

"Luke," Jesse said, addressing the brunette after kissing Bo goodnight, "I'm gonna stop by the chapel before I head over to the room. Ya want to go with me?" he invited. "Daisy'll stay a few minutes with Bo, won't you sweetheart?"

"Of course. You two go ahead."

"Well, what do you say, Luke? You want to come along?"

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling rather sheepish to show his face there again after what had happened the last time.

"The Good Lord don't keep score, son," Jesse informed him.

Luke grinned, never ceasing to be amazed by his uncle's infinite wisdom. "Yes sir," he replied. "I'll be right back, Bo."

"Take your time, cuz, and say a thanks for me, too, since I can't deliver it in person, yet."

Luke nodded, wondering as they walked, why it was that he'd been the only one in the family to take such a different attitude and approach to God and his ways.

Sitting next to his uncle in the same pew he had given God a piece of his mind in the other day, he hung his head in shame. Silently, he tried to convey how sorry he was for his actions, and to give thanks for a prayer answered. He was happy about Bo, but he felt bad over his own behavior.

Uncle Jesse had guessed what had probably happened, and was hoping that Luke's reaction would be one of remorse. Sliding his arm around his eldest's shoulders, he wasn't surprised when the break down came. It was a mixed one; half anguish, half joy. Jesse was just grateful that God had spared them from having to comfort each other for a different reason. Unknown to the rest of his family, he'd had a few little 'chats' with his maker, too, and not all of them had shown the proper respect that they were supposed to, either

Luke left the chapel feeling something that he hadn't felt in a long time, peace. From the war to both battles with Bo, to his anger and rage, it had been a long time since Luke just felt relaxed.

Daisy and Bo were still chatting when the two oldest Duke men came back. Bo tried to convince Luke to go back with the rest of them, but now that God had granted his wish, he wanted to show that he was appreciative of it. There wasn't any place else he wanted to be more than in that room with Bo. The youngest Duke boy wanted him there as well, so they decided to stop arguing about it.

Sliding over so that Luke could share the bed, for the first time in forever, they talked about all the things they wanted to do when they got home, and this time, they both believed it would happen.

"Sir, you can't sleep in the patient's bed," the nurse exclaimed when she walked in the door.

"We do this all the time back home," Bo informed her.

"I don't care. You can't do it here," she announced, threatening to call security, yet again.

"Okay, okay!" Luke said, giving in despite Bo's protests. "I'll just park myself back in the extremely comfortable chair," he said, rolling his eyes, which made Bo giggle.

As soon as she was gone, he crawled right back in, hoping that she really wouldn't make good on her threat.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Over the next few weeks, Bo continued to improve. He'd suffered from no more complications or infections, and that was encouraging news. He looked forward to the day when he'd be able to leave that sterile room for a different one. Jesse knew he was feeling better when he started showing signs of restlessness. He hadn't been outside for almost two months, and he would look out the window, asking what the town and the weather were like in a place that was serving as a second home. His family tried to entertain him as much as possible, but even that was hard. They had to be so careful of anything they brought him, lest it might be infected with an amoeba of bacteria, so it limited their activities. None of them could quite comprehend how something so irrelevant to the rest of the world could literally cost Bo his life.

"Cheer up cuz. You only got a couple more days before they transfer you into another room. Then you'll probably be whining that you miss Miranda, the pretty red-headed nurse," Luke told him, seeing his woeful expression as he gazed out the window.

"Well, I will miss her, but not this antiseptic room," Bo replied, turning to face his cousin.

"Hey, don't knock it. It saved your life," Luke told him.

"I know. I just can't imagine anyone living this way forever."

"No one would ever have to live this way forever, Bo."

"That's not true. Theresa told me that they have one patient that comes here that has no immune system whatsoever, guess he was born without it. Well they can't do anything about it, and he's like me right now, if he catches a cold, he'll die, so he has to live in some kind of a bubble or whatever. Can you imagine?"

"No Bo, but that's not gonna be you," Luke said, wondering where Bo got some of his information from.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The day that they sprung Bo from that floor was a happy occasion. His family presented him with a nicely wrapped box prior to his release. "Hey, what's this for?" the paroled man asked.

"Well open it and see," Luke told him.

Bo was rather surprised to find a brand new pair of pajamas, robe, and slippers neatly folded inside. He wasn't sure, though, that he quite understood. They always just wore hospital gowns, at least he did, since they didn't even own a pair of pajamas. However, none of them had ever been hospitalized quite as long as Bo had been this time. "What's this for?"

Daisy started laughing. "Luke's been fretting over it ever since he was admitted and had to wander the halls half naked. Guess he's just protecting your virtue, honey," she said, laughing so hard that Jesse started, too.

"Laugh all ya want," Luke said, sounding as indignant as he could. "Look Bo, you're gonna be here for a couple weeks yet. You're not confined to your bed or your room, and I didn't think you'd want to walk around with everything hanging out or using one of the gowns as a robe."

"Thanks, I think it's nice. Think I'll try it on right now. Daisy would you mind?"

"No sugar," she said, still holding her side as she thought about her tough Marine cousin wandering the halls in that make-shift dress.

Bo claimed he liked the new jammies, as he sat in the wheel chair waiting for an escort to take him to his new room. He hadn't been allowed to have anything inside that one so there wasn't much to take with him.

Dr. Frenzi came in a few minutes later, holding Bo's chart. When he didn't say anything right away, they all became concerned that something was wrong.

"Doc?" Bo asked, thinking he couldn't take one more minute of his current surroundings.

Smiling, he winked. "It's ok, Bo! You are officially released from Sterile Ward!"

"Yeehaw!" Bo yelled.

As Bo alerted the entire hospital to the good news, the family removed the masks, gloves, and gowns that they had all gotten used to. Walking over to his cousin's wheelchair, Luke extended his hand. Bo clasped it, thinking how good it felt to feel actual skin again. The brunette leaned over and hugged him, kissing the top of his forehead so that Bo could actually feel something other than the material he'd been wearing over his face for two months. Jesse and Daisy followed suit, and Bo couldn't help but think to himself that he'd never paid any attention before to the callouses on his uncle's hands or how soft Daisy's were compared to the others.

When Luke wheeled him out into the hall, he was surprised to find his nurse, Theresa, there. She'd come in on her day off just to wish him well.

"That's real nice, but I'm only going downstairs. You can still come visit," Bo told her.

"I will sweetheart," the older lady told him. All of the Dukes had liked her right from the start, and thought she was a wonderful nurse. She tended to the sickest patients in the hospital, and they didn't realize just how many she saw that never made it. Since they were usually with her for a while, she had a tendency to get attached to them. It always made her work worthwhile to see one leaving.

Waving goodbye, Bo was loaded onto the elevator, which stopped at a lower numbered floor. Luke pushed him to his room as a nurse from that floor walked beside them. She opened the door, and Luke wheeled him in.

"Okay, you've seen it. You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Bo asked.

"You're next surprise."

"What surprise?" Bo asked.

"Well tell me you're ready, and you'll find out."

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Bo said, acting like the little kid that most people thought of him as.

"Well then, let's go."

Bo had no idea what was going on as he watched Daisy push the button to the first floor. He then continued to watch, his eyes widening as he saw the front entrance come into view. He looked up at Luke, not sure if he was doing what he thought he was doing, and not positive that it was okay. When Luke winked down at him, he got a goofy grin on his face while the doors slid open as if by magic. They hadn't made it just a few feet, when Bo asked him to stop.

"You ok, Bo?" Luke inquired, hoping that they weren't going to regret this after just thirty seconds.

"Fine," he said, taking a deep breath. "Smell that?"

Everyone started sniffing the air, saying that they didn't smell anything. "No sugar, I don't smell anything. What do you smell?" Daisy asked.

"Fresh air," he said, closing his eyes to enjoy it.

"Well then, sit back and enjoy the ride cause there's plenty more where that came from," Luke told him.

Bo looked around the busy little park when Luke finally set the brake on the wheel chair. Daisy and Jesse excused themselves, leaving just the boys alone.

"Oh wow! This is great. It's real pretty here. I can't believe how green everything is, and how tall the trees are."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. It wasn't until a couple days after Bo had woken up that he'd taken the time to walk back to the park, en route to the church that he felt he owed an apology to, that he had noticed any of the surroundings himself.

"You know they call this the land of 10,000 lakes, don't ya?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Bo replied.

"Well Bo, why do you think that is?"

"Gee Luke, I don't know. Maybe cause they got 10,000 lakes."

"Yeah they do," he said, grinning at his cousin's sarcasm. "You know what 10,000 lakes are good for, don't ya?"

"Providing a lot of water?"

"Well, that too, but I was thinking more along the lines of fishing. They got some of the best trout fishing not too far from here. I was thinking someday, we need to come back and try it out, what do you think?"

"I think I'd like that."

Before they could say anymore, they saw Jesse and Daisy approaching them. They were both carrying something, but Bo couldn't tell what they had in their hands. Not until they got closer did Bo realize they had food with them.

"We having a picnic?" Bo asked, his face lighting up.

"We sure are Bo," Jesse told him. "Kind of like a victory celebration."

Opening the containers, Bo couldn't believe what he saw: fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, and a roll. It looked just like a dinner Daisy might fix herself, and it did smell good.

"Oh boy!" he said, picking up his utensils. "Mmm, this is good," he muttered, forgetting that his mouth was full. "Just like home. Where'd you get it?"

"That little diner you sent us to," Daisy said.

"We got friendly with the owner and a lot of the town people. They've been praying for you, Bo," Jesse told him.

"Well, it must have worked. That and Luke's never ending faith," Bo stated.

"I just couldn't afford to believe anything else," Luke said, reaching over and hugging his cousin.

"I'm glad you didn't, but can I get back to my dinner, now?"

"Sure," Luke told him, happy that his cousin's appetite had returned with a vengence..

The family didn't know which they enjoyed more: their dinner or watching Bo eat like he hadn't for a long time. In a secret ballot, they voted for watching Bo eat.

"Oh that was good! Much better than hospital food," Bo said, patting his stomach to make a point.

"Well, we can probably sneak you in some other things now that you've been partially sprung," Jesse told him.

Sitting around for a while longer, it felt good to feel the sun on his face. Having a full stomach, fresh air, and sunshine, Bo was getting tired.

"We better clean up, then get Bo back," Jesse said, as he and Daisy started picking up everything off the complimentary picnic tables the community provided. Luke was bending over, trying to get the brake to unlock when someone said 'hi' to them. Bo and Luke looked up to find two pretty nurses waving and giggling as they passed by.

"Boy, I hope those are my new nurses," Bo said, waving back.

"Me too, cuz, me too," Luke said, also waving. When they were out of sight, he looked up at Bo. "Now, aren't you glad that you've got pajamas and a robe?"

"Nope!" the boy answered, causing a fit of laughter from both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews and all the support.

Special thanks to TS Blue for her help on this chapter and the next. I struggled with a few things in here, not really sure what was bothering me. She has a wonderful way of being able to tell me what I was thinking:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 18

ARE YOU SURE?

For the next two weeks, Bo's blood was monitored as if it were gold in Fort Knox. Everyday when they drew it, the Dukes prayed that the results would be good because everyday that it was meant that they were all one day closer to home.

Bo was becoming an expert at Minnesota plant life, having been cooped up for so long inside. Though he preferred Hazzard, the great outdoors was better than the great indoors, anywhere. They had the routine down pat: doctor's visits and tests were always in the early morning, followed by a lull that included lunch, then more of the same in the late afternoon. Their evenings were relatively free, and that's when they took Bo out, often bringing dinner from the diner for his enjoyment. He liked it better, so he ate more of it, and Daisy swore that he had gained a little weight. Though not much, the scales confirmed that she was right.

Bo still needed frequent naps; being tired was a drawback to have having a blood disorder. He tried to send his family away, saying that they didn't need to sit there and watch him sleep, but someone was always with him when he drifted off and when he opened his eyes. In between, the boys went back to planning the final stages of their car.

A few days before Bo was going to find out whether or not he really could leave the great state of Minnesota, a doctor they'd never met knocked on the door. He was glancing over Bo's chart as he stepped in the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Duke. My name is Doctor Rashib. I am a colleague of Dr. Frenzi's and he asked me to check on you today. How are you feeling?"

"Fine doc," Bo replied.

"Good," he replied, continuing to familiarize himself with something he should have read before he came in. "Well, we got the results back of the tests from the blood we took earlier and everything seems to be going along fine."

Everyone smiled, thankful for another day of good news.

"I must say, you have most remarkable case, Mr. Duke. You're blood is so rare that it's almost miracle that you found a match. Out of all siblings in family, normally only one gets such rare blood. You are very fortunate that your brother and you defied the odds."

Bo and Luke looked at each other and grinned. "Ah, well we're fortunate all right, and Luke and I grew up like brothers, but...,"

"Technically, we're cousins, doc," Luke finished for him. "Or at least we were, but I guess now that Bo's got my blood, it makes it official."

"We're blood brothers," they both said in unison.

Dr. Rashib nodded his head, turning back to the chart and flipping through papers at a high rate of speed. Upon finding the one he wanted, he stopped to read it.

Worried that he was concerned over something in Bo's lab work, Luke looked to his uncle. Turning back to the still silent hematologist, he asked, "is there something wrong, doc?"

"It is probably mistake," the doctor said.

"What mistake?" Luke probed.

"Well, something here is not quite right."

"Yeah, we figured that out already. So why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Luke asked, making himself the spokesperson for the family. He just didn't know if he could survive another detrimental setback concerning Bo's health.

Sitting down on the empty bed, the man in the white coat crossed his leg, all the while scanning the files. Grabbing the pen out of his pocket, he finally looked at Bo.

"Bo, your chart says here that your parents were Hannah and Robert Duke?"

"Yeah," Bo said, turning to look at his uncle. "They both died when I was real young, so I don't remember them."

"Well, it says here that your mother had B type blood and your father AB blood type. Do you know where you got that information?"

"From my uncle, who me and Luke live with," Bo said.

"Yeah, that's right. I had to write down all that kind of information when I got the kids, in case we needed it some day. I don't know about Bo's mama off the top of my head, but I remember my brother Bob always had to be careful since they told him that his blood type wasn't common and they didn't always have it on hand.."

"And Lucas K. Duke is your brother's other child, yes?"

"Well yeah, but different brother."

"Yes, it says here that your parents were Emma and Louis Duke?" Dr. Rashib asked, turning to Luke.

"Yeah," Luke answered. "They died when I was four, that's when I went to live with Uncle Jesse."

"Well, see this must be the mistake then because it says that your mother's blood type is A, and your father's was O."

It was now Luke's turn to look at his uncle. "Doc, that sounds about right. What's the mistake?"

"Well Luke, you have AB blood type just like Bo."

"Yeah, I know, but his is even more rare than mine."

"Yes, Bo has a few characteristics that are even more uncommon than normal."

"So, what's the mistake?" Luke asked, again.

"Luke, A and O blood types cannot make AB type. Only AB type can make AB type. Other not possible. This has to be error on here."

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked.

"Emma's type I got from Doc Appleby, so it should be right, and well, I don't think Lou had a rare blood type. He cut himself one time real bad out in the fields when we was young-ins, and they had to give him some blood. I remember the doctor saying that it was a good thing that he had the universal type. Does that make any sense?" the Duke patriarch inquired.

"Yes, they call 'O' type the universal, so if your brother Louis was 'O' type, than he cannot be your father, if your mother's type is right. It just not possible."

"Now wait just a minute, doc!" Luke said, getting to his feet. "Just what are you accusing my mother of?"

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything, Luke. I'm just saying that unless your mother's blood type is wrong, the two people listed here as your parents cannot be. One of them has to be AB type for you to be AB type, and since Bo's father and Bo are AB and in same family, and it is uncommon type of blood, it just made sense. But, there's also some other commanalities that you and Bo share in the blood that would be highly unlikely unless it was in one family."

"Uncle Jesse, do something," Bo begged, hating to see Luke looking so distraught.

"What do you want me to do, Bo?"

"Tell the good doctor that this isn't true," Bo instructed.

"I ain't no expert in blood types, Bo. How do you expect me to do that?"

"Bo, Luke, I am sorry. I didn't know that you were unaware of this, but what I have here indicates that you share same father." The room became eerily quiet. "If you would like to know, and you really should know since Luke, you are now marrow donor for Bo, there is new test that can narrow down further. Basically, it tell you if you are brothers or not to a certain degree. If you want to know, I can order it."

Bo was looking at Luke when Luke's head suddenly popped up and looked at him. "Yeah, I want to know," Luke whispered.

"Luke, you don't have to do this," Bo told him.

"Yeah, Bo, I do. Your parents aren't in question, mine are. I have to know. Besides, he's right, it's probably a good idea to know this in case you ever need more of my blood or marrow." Turning to the doctor, he told him to order the test.

Dr. Rashib announced that he would send a technician right up to draw samples from each of the boys. They'd have the results back about the same time they'd be able to let Bo know whether he could go home.

The room's silence returned after he left. Luke was in shock, as was Bo, but Bo's came with a guilt. If he hadn't gotten sick, this would have never come out.

"Uncle Jesse," Luke finally whispered. "Do you think there could be any truth to this?"

The senior citizen drew a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, taking a trip in his mind to almost a quarter century ago. He could see his beloved wife sitting next to them, at their kitchen table, as if it were presently taking place.

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, not getting the reaction that he'd anticipated.

The old man opened his eyes to find three sets honed in on him. "Mind you son, I don't know for sure, but I suppose that it might be possible."

The technician interrupted them before Jesse could explain. While she drew blood from each of the boys, Bo was desperately trying to get his cousin, possible real brother, to look at him. The longer Luke avoided him, the more fearful Bo became. When he left, Luke asked their uncle to go on and explain just why he thought it might be true.

"Well Luke, your mama, she went with Bo's daddy for a spell. They seemed real happy, too, and we alls thought they was gonna marry up. Bob knew she was real serious and wanted to, but he didn't think he was ready. He wanted to make sure, thought that if it was right, it'd keep, so he went and joined the army. He got shipped over to Korea, and he wasn't gone long before Lou and Emma announced that they were getting married. We didn't even know they was courting, so we were all kind of surprised. I knew that Louis loved her, even while she was with Bob, but he never said anything. We kind of figured she was just getting back at Bob by marrying his brother. Anyway, it worked out okay cause it didn't take long to see that they were good for each other, and I know she learned to love Lou in time. When Bob can back from the war, he met Hannah right away, and they got married shortly thereafter. They all became good friends, so we didn't think nothing bout it, saying that it all worked out the way it was supposed to be."

"What about me?" Luke asked.

"Well, that was the one thing we, rather your Aunt Lavinia, always did wonder bout. She said it seemed that Emma was with child awfully fast, but we couldn't prove it. The time frame wasn't exactly right, I admit, but she told everyone you were just a little early. You were a big baby for being early, though, but once Jud was born, well, you two looked so much alike that it just ended those suspicions. And Lou couldn't have loved you more, so we figured that there just wasn't nothing to it."

Luke couldn't believe it. The man he'd mourned for his entire life might not have been his real father after all. Unable to breathe, he made a bee-line for the door.

"Oh God," Bo cried out, jumping off the bed in response to Luke's hasty exit.

"Bo! Bo, what are you doing?" Daisy asked, concerned at Bo's sudden movement.

"I'm going after Luke," he said, running out the door, grateful for once that he was covered with pajamas. "Luke! Luke!" he called, ignoring Daisy and Jesse's pleas to stop, and concentrating on a person he really didn't know what to call anymore.

"Bo, come back here," Jesse called after him, but despite how sick he'd been, Bo was already out the door. They'd no sooner stepped out of the room, trying to find their patient, when they heard a loud crash. Looking in the direction of the noise, they saw Bo lying on the floor.

Rushing up to him, they could see him holding his right forearm. A couple of nurses were already trying to tend to him. "Mr. Duke, what happened?"

"I tripped," he said.

"Well, what in the world did you think you were doing?" the older nurse asked.

"Going after Luke," Bo said, as a couple of tears slipped down his cheek.

"Bo, you just take it easy," Jesse told him as he saw Daisy turn away. There was already a large puddle of blood on the floor, and it was growing steadily.

"Call for an orderly," one of the nurses ordered.

"What's going on?" the old man asked, as two orderlies appeared with a gurney. Picking up Bo, they hoisted him on it, as they wheeled him toward the elevator with one of the nurses trying to keep pressure on his arm. "Where are they taking my nephew?"

"We're going to take him down to ER. They can stitch this up faster down there than anywhere else in the hospital. We need to get it closed up as quickly as possible because he's loosing blood too fast. You can ride down with us," she said, as the elevator doors opened.

"Bo, you just hang on. You're gonna be ok," Jesse said, noticing that Bo was slipping away.

"Uncle Jesse, find Luke...Tell him I'm sorry."

Wanting to keep him awake and talking, and truly not understanding what he was talking about, he decided to use that avenue. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything Bo?"

"It's my fault...I already put ya'll through...so much...If I hadn't got...sick, Luke would...have never found...out about his...dad. Tell him...I'm sorry...and that...I love him," he slurred before his eyes rolled back.

"Bo, you tell him yourself," Jesse screamed, as they whisked Bo into the ER, telling him and Daisy to wait outside.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Luke had been in this situation before: running through the hospital and through the park in order to escape something that he just wasn't prepared to handle. Last time, he'd ended up on the steps of a church, in the midst of an unexpected storm, screaming at God about taking Bo away from him. This time it was from just being told that the man he'd thought was his father all these years, probably wasn't, and it sounded like his aunt and uncle suspected something. He told himself he was angry. He knew he should be, but he wasn't, and that confused him. It wasn't even close to how angry Luke could become, nor did it resemble the pure rage he had felt on that first night he'd ran out. Lacking that anger, he no longer felt the need to run. Luke didn't even know why he had started in the first place. It was just a habit, a way of dealing, or rather not dealing with issues he couldn't. It wasn't any different than his refusal to talk to Bo about a subject that he hadn't wanted to think about. Both actions were a form of avoidance, one was just more physical.

Stopping, he found himself at the picnic table his family had dubbed as theirs, and thought it ironic that he'd ended up there. Maybe he'd been led to it because it only had happy memories associated with it, all centering around Bo's recovery.

Luke sat down, trying to come to terms with what he'd just learned. He knew how he should feel, but something inside him didn't seem to be working properly. Before he could ponder the dilemma deeper, a ball came rolling up to his feet, momentarily giving his mind a break. Picking it up, he discovered a young boy, about four or five standing in front of him. The child held up his hands for his toy, and Luke had to grin at his blonde hair, blue eyes, and chubby little arms. It reminded him of someone else he knew that looked like that at that age. "Here you go," he said, handing him the ball. With a wide grin, the boy thanked him, then trotted off to his waiting mother.

Luke shrugged, once again trying to make sense out of something that didn't.

At least he knew who his mother was. Well, in fact, he knew his father, too; it just wasn't the father he'd thought had been his. He remembered his Uncle Robert. He had liked him, very much. He especially remembered how happy he was when he and his Aunt Hannah found out that they were expecting Bo. Luke had already been living at the farm for a while. Daisy hadn't been there long. The blonde man, that looked so much like Bo, came bursting in the door, announcing that he was going to be a dad. Lavinia and Jesse congratulated him, and Luke remembered wishing that he'd been that unborn baby that everyone was so happy to learn was on its way. He and Daisy had been certain that it would be the most loved child in the whole world, and it had made them both sad that their parents weren't there to make them feel that special. They loved their aunt and uncle, and knew that their guardians returned that love, but it just wasn't the same thing, at least not then.

Staying along those lines, remembering how happy Robert Duke had been about the news, Luke doubted he ever once thought his brother's child might really be his own. Though he'd always been nice to him, he didn't treat him any differently than he had Daisy or any of the other cousins. To him, Luke was a nephew. He never looked at him in a special way, as if he knew, never called him son, and he didn't seem like a man that would dismiss his own child, regardless of the circumstances. Luke doubted that his Uncle Bob ever really even thought about it. He was fighting in a war when he'd been born, and Luke could relate to that. He, himself, had been with a few girls before he left for a different war. When he returned, many of them were married and had kids, and he never once considered the possibility that they were his.

Then there was his Aunt Lavinia and Uncle Jesse, the people that he really thought of as surrogate parents. Maybe they did suspect, but what were they really supposed to do about it? They couldn't very well take action on a hunch. Luke certainly didn't look like Robert or Hannah. He looked like his own mom and the man he thought of as his dad. They were both dark, unlike Bo's parents, who were both fair and blonde. So, what were they supposed to do without any real proof? Yet, Luke knew Jesse well enough to know that if he believed he was Robert's boy, when Louis and his mom had been killed, he probably would have said something. Luke couldn't see Jesse taking him in if he believed that his brother was his rightful father. Regardless of the consequences that may have followed, he would have said something. So Luke dismissed the idea of blaming his uncle for this, even if it was a possible error in judgement.

The brunette looked back at the boy who was still playing with the ball, reminding himself of something else, perhaps the most important fact of all. His parents were gone, regardless of which one turned out to be his dad. For all purposes, Louis Duke was his father, the one he remembered, the one who cared for him, the one who loved him. As he'd always told Bo, blood wasn't the only thing that determined things like that. So, his memories were still real, and if he discovered for sure that Robert Duke was his biological dad, well, what did it change? His name would still be the same, and it wouldn't bring any of them back. They were gone, but he still had the only real family he'd ever known not far away. He couldn't change the past. The present and the future were all he really had; a lesson he'd learned over the last several months.

Sighing, he got up. He couldn't believe how much he'd changed. A year ago, this would have been a major crisis in his life. Compared to almost losing Bo, it just didn't seem that important. Luke knew that in the days and weeks to follow, he'd have to address this issue again, if he ever wanted true peace; resolution and closure might not ever be possible. However, he vowed that it wasn't going to consume him. What was really important was the family that he had, and the additional time that they'd been granted. That was the only thing he was thinking as he walked in the front entrance of the hospital. Now, he needed to share those views with Bo and the rest of his family.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Jesse and Daisy hadn't been sitting in the waiting room long before the nurse who'd brought Bo down came out. They jumped to their feet. "How's Bo?"

"Mr. Duke, where is Luke?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I don't know. He was upset by that news that the doctor gave him this morning. He took off, that's why Bo was following him.

"Well find him, fast. They haven't been able to stop the bleeding, yet, and Bo's already lost a tremendous amount of blood. We don't have enough on hand of Luke's, and we can't take the chance yet of giving him anyone else's. We need Luke in here to donate blood, stat!"

"I'll go, Uncle Jesse," Daisy said, thinking that she could move a little faster than her aging uncle.

"You find him, Daisy. Quick!" he said.

She promised she would, and Jesse hoped she was right. He'd been patient and understanding, taking his nephew's anger while he dealt with Bo's disease. This time, though, he was angry with the boy, and he didn't care if he was a Marine. He had half a mind to take him out back of the hospital and whoop him when he got done providing his donation. Bo wasn't completely recovered, yet, and Luke had to know that his taking off like that would upset him. This time, Luke had gone too far, and Jesse hoped that after everything else, Bo didn't end up dying over something he'd had no part of and that had happened over twenty years ago.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Luke climbed off the elevator at Bo's floor, conscious of all the strange looks he was getting. He wondered what had caused them, then pushed them out of his mind as he opened the door to Bo's room. For a minute, he just stared. Jesse and Daisy were no where to be found. The bed was made up, and it was empty. The room looked like it was waiting to receive a new patient.

"Bo!"

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

A/N 2 - Hi! I couldn't put this at the beginning without giving it away:) Surprised?

Without getting too overly technical, obviously paternity testing using DNA wasn't available in 1973. There wasn't a test that could be 100 positive back then, and blood typing was used an an indicator. The types that make AB is correct. There are also certain characteristics that can only be passed from father to son, just like most men really receive their baldness from their mothers! (Mine's is trouble!) Those are what's being referenced, and why it was written without concentrating on Luke's mom. So, it wasn't an oversight, though I didn't think the specifics were that interesting.

Also, Luke's reaction may seem a little out of the ordinary. It's supposed to be.

Okay, let's see a show of hands. How many knew this was coming? I hope not everyone did, because I really did have a lot of fun writing most of it. The part that wasn't fun, TS cleared up quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long, but this site has been dealing me fits the last couple of days! According to their records, I don't exist.

I really appreciate the reviews and feedback. Special thanks to T.S. Blue for her help on the last chapter and this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 19

WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED

"Bo! Bo!" Luke screamed, taking his cries into the hall where he was greeted by two of the floor's nurses.

"Sir! Please, keep your voice down. You're upsetting the other patients."

"Where's my brother?" Luke asked, not even realizing that it had rolled right off his tongue.

"Your brother?" one of the nurses asked.

"The patient in 314," the other nurse told her.

"Sir, are you Luke Duke?"

"Yes. Where's Bo?"

"They need you downstairs in ER right away!"

"ER?" he asked, thinking that would be an odd place to take an in-patient.

"C'mon. I'll take you," she said, dragging him by the arm.

When they reached the desk, Luke turned toward the waiting area. "Uncle Jesse!" he called.

"Lucas," the old man called back, getting to his feet.

"Uncle Jesse, what's going on? I got to Bo's room, and no one was there, then they drag me down here. What happened, and where's Bo?"

"He's in there," his uncle told him, "which is where they need you. There was an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Just go with them, now! We'll explain later," the Duke patriarch instructed.

The nurse that was holding onto him transferred custody to another nurse who emerged through the doors. Luke felt like he was being dragged behind a runaway horse, but all he really cared about was why, and what had happened to Bo. Stopping when they reached a back elevator, she pushed the button. "I'm sorry, but we don't need you in ER. We just thought it would be easier to locate you that way."

"What's going on? What happened to Bo?"

"Sir, all I know is that there was some kind of accident, and they need you to donate blood for your cousin."

"Brother," Luke corrected.

"Brother," she agreed, not caring what the family tie was at the moment. She relinquished her custody when they reached a small lab set up with chairs.

"Okay, Mr. Duke. We need to get started," a technician told him, directing him to any chair that he wanted. "We're going to take as much blood as we can right now cause we don't know how much they'll need. It's a little more than we normally do, but I need you to tell me if you start feeling light headed or any other ill effects, okay?" he asked, as Luke watched him insert the needle.

Luke nodded, not caring how light headed he felt if Bo needed his blood. What really worried him was that it seemed like he needed a lot of it, and he couldn't fathom why. What kind of an accident could a person have when they were already in the hospital? He wanted to ask what was going on, but he doubted that the lab tech would know. He was just going to have to wait it out, using the time to pray. Since he'd found that it did work, he decided to do a little more.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Uncle Jesse, I can't find Luke anywhere," Daisy said, bowing her head to hide her tears. "How's Bo? Have you heard anything?"

Jesse had been hoping that she would show up ever since he'd found Luke. He knew that the longer she was gone, the more desperate she was probably becoming. "It's ok, Daisy," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. "He showed up a little while ago, and they took him back to get him started. I haven't heard anything about Bo yet."

Daisy nodded, letting her uncle lead her to a chair. She laid her head on his shoulder, as they waited for news on exactly what was going on.

Two hours later, a nurse appeared, helping a wobbly Luke to join the rest of his family. "Ya okay, sugar?" Daisy asked, wondering why he seemed so unsteady on his feet.

"He was an angel and gave us a little more blood than we normally take, just in case we need it. We've already given him some juice, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to give him some more. He should be just fine. Just keep an eye on him until he starts feeling a little more sure footed."

"Will do, ma'am," Uncle Jesse replied, thanking her for her help as they plopped Luke in a chair opposite the ones they were sitting in. "Daisy, go to the cafeteria and get Luke some juice," he asked, but both Luke and Daisy could tell that he really wasn't asking. They looked at each other, knowing that Jesse Duke was not happy about something, and Luke got the direct impression that he was the object of his uncle's displeasure.

"Sure sugar. Orange?"

Luke nodded, ready to agree with anything. As she walked off, he knew that the worst thing he could do was to speak first, but he couldn't help it. He still didn't know what had happened, and since they were still sitting in the ER waiting room, he assumed that Bo was still being worked on.

"Uncle Jesse, what happened?" Luke asked. "Where's Bo, and what are they doing to him?"

"Ya know Luke, I swore when I finally saw you, I was going take you out back and whoop you, and I still might, after you're looking a little better."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Why?" his uncle repeated, raising his voice enough to attract the attention of those around them. "Why?" he asked again in a softer voice, though he didn't expect a reply. "Luke, I've looked the other way and turned the other cheek while you took your anger out on me. I looked the other way while you took it out on God. I could understand that you were hurting, but so we're the rest of us, but I let it go. This time, I just can't. Now I know that you may be upset about discovering that Robert's your father and not Louis, and I'm sorry if you think that I should have told you something that I didn't believe myself. You want to have that out with me, that's one thing, but I'm not going to allow you to take it out on Bo!"

"I don't want to take it out on Bo," Luke meekly replied, fearing what would happen if he riled his uncle any more. "In fact, I've thought it through, and I'm not even that angry about it."

"Well praise be the Lord," Jesse said sarcastically. "It's too bad you didn't stop a moment to think about that earlier, or to have at least asked for a little time in a civilized manner rather than just storming out. What did you think was gonna happen?"

"What did happen?"

"I'll tell ya what happened. Bo got so scared and was so worried about you that he ran after you. In case you haven't noticed, he may be better, but he's not quite up to one hundred percent yet."

"I know that," Luke said.

"Lucas!" Jesse exclaimed, putting up his warning finger. "Now, he barely got into the hall, going at a speed that he shouldn't have been going at, when he tangled his foot in a cart. He landed on some sharp object, and ended up cutting his arm up pretty good. I don't know how many stitches they had to give him, but cuts lead to something else."

"Oh no!" Luke said.

"Oh yes! Bleeding. The one thing they warned us about not letting Bo do. He bled all over the floor, and all over the elevator, and all over everything down here until they took him behind those doors where they've been working on him ever since. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, they didn't have enough of your blood on hand so they needed more, and we can't find ya!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. I really am!" Luke said.

"I ain't finished! Bo said to give you a message while we was in the elevator, right before he passed out. You want to know what it was? We'll I'll tell ya anyway. He said to tell Luke that he was sorry. If he hadn't gotten sick, you would have never found all this out. Then he said to tell you that he loved ya. Then he didn't say no more."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. I really am. You can't think I'd hurt Bo on purpose," Luke cried, covering his face with his hands.

Having said his piece, Jesse calmed down. "Of course I don't think you did it on purpose, but I don't think you thought very well. You ain't gonna be able to do some of the things you were used to being able to do with Bo for a while. He can't keep up, but he'll die trying."

"I never thought he'd try to follow me," Luke explained.

"Well you should have, because he always does. He has ever since you been little kids, especially if he thinks it's him you're upset with."

Luke looked up, still not understanding why Bo would have thought he was upset with him. Of course, he knew that Bo had nothing to do with this. He hadn't even been born yet. Well neither had he, but it was his parentage that was in question, not his relationship to Bo.

Daisy re-joined them, sitting down beside Luke and handing him his juice before he could say anything else. "Here sugar," she said, keeping her hand around the cup to keep it steady since Luke's were shaking so hard.

"Thanks," he told her, taking a few sips to ease his already frazzled nerves.

Dr. Frenzi walked through the swinging doors before anything else could be said.

"How's Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked, forgetting about Luke's lesson plan for the moment.

"Have a seat," he told them. "Ya know, I'm not going to lie to ya, this is absolutely one thing that we didn't want to see happen for a while. That cut was nasty. It took several stitches, but that's not the real havoc it wreaked. Bo lost a great deal of blood, I mean almost to the point of bleeding to death. Luke, we're probably gonna need to get more a little later when you're stronger, so keep drinking that juice."

"Take as much as you need," Luke told him.

"Yeah, well, I wish it worked that way, but it doesn't. Anyway, we're working as hard as we can to replenish it as fast as we can. Bo's back up in his room. They can give him blood there just as easily as down here, but the nurses did the right thing bringing him here, instead of trying to schedule an OR room. It might have saved his life. He's gonna be weak for a while, and it probably delayed his departure by at least a week. What has to be watched now is that he tolerates this new blood. You would think he should, since he has Luke's marrow and it's producing blood identical to Luke's, but this can be touchy. We're also giving him some platelets to help the clotting process along. Try not to let something like this happen again. It will probably take somewhere between 6 months to a year before Bo's blood can clot enough so that he doesn't bleed out on the spot. He's always gonna have a little thinner blood though, from the medications and the other long-term effects."

"Is he gonna be ok?" Luke asked.

"I think he should be. It was just a little setback, and I've heard a little about what caused it. I wanted to say I was sorry about that. I probably should have asked in the beginning about the paternity issue, but I really did figure it was something private in the family. I never dreamed that the boys didn't know. I've already talked to Dr. Rashib about blurting out information like that. He's a great hematologist; we're working on his bedside manner. It can be difficult, coming from a different country. We're lucky to have him, and in time, he'll learn some of the things they don't teach in med school, too."

"So you believe that it's probably true that me and Bo are brothers?" Luke asked, confirming something he already knew in his heart.

"Yeah, I do. There's too many things that you and Bo share, traits that really would only come from within a family, and since so many of your other relatives were tested and didn't even have the right blood type, it's the only logical conclusion that can be drawn. Dr Rashib told me that you wanted the actual testing done, so you'll have an answer in a few days. I am sorry, I really figured that you knew."

"I think somehow we did," Luke said, speaking to no one but himself.

"Well, if you want to see Bo, he's upstairs."

"Do we need to go back to the masks and gowns?" Daisy asked.

"No. If something doesn't go right, the damage has already been done."

"Thank ya, doctor," Jesse said, getting up and shaking his hand. "C'mon kids, let's go."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Bo hadn't seemed so still or so white for a long time, and the family hated seeing him that way again. He was hooked up to the monitors that had previously been removed, and there was a bottle of blood and a cloudy substance hanging on a pole next to the bed. Luke wanted to die when he saw Bo, knowing that this he had caused himself.

"Can I see Bo first?" Luke asked, sounding very much like a little boy rather than a full-grown man.

Jesse nodded, giving Luke a look not to upset his cousin. Taking Daisy, they wandered to the cafeteria while Luke tried to make ammends.

Lowering the rail, Luke shook his head, unable to believe that he had done this. He saw Bo's forearm completely bandaged up. Slipping his hand under Bo's, he brushed his cheek. "Bo?"

"Luke?"

"I'm here, Bo. I'm right here."

"Luke, I'm sorry," he said. "My fault. So sorry."

"No Bo, this is my fault. I should have never taken off like that. If I had acted like an adult instead of like a little kid, you wouldn't be here lying in this bed like this."

"That was my own fault, too. My own clumsy feet."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have had to been chasin me."

"Don't hate me, Luke, please. I'm sorry."

"I could never hate you, Bo. I love ya."

"If I hadn't gotten sick, you wouldn't have found out. I'm sorry about your dad and everything."

"Sssh Bo, it's all right. Ya know, I didn't go too far. Just ended up at the picnic table we like to go to. I got a chance to think about it for a little while, and after I did, I figured out that it wasn't as important as I had first thought."

"Huh?" Bo asked.

"Bo, my dad is still my dad in all the ways that counts, and well, if you're dad was my real dad, then I guess I got two, three if you count Jesse. My name's still Duke. Anyway, it was a long time ago; in the past, and I realized that it wasn't the past that was important. It was the here and now. Past, present, or future, I figured out that you've always been and you'll always be the most important person in my life, and you're still here with me, so that's what counts."

"Really? You're not mad?" Bo asked doubtfully.

"Hard to be mad when you're just getting what you've always asked for, anyway," Luke told him.

"Huh?"

"Bo, I know that you think you're the one that always wanted this and I just went along with it to make you happy, but you're wrong. I can't tell you how many times I asked God to make you my brother. How could I be mad when he gave me exactly what I wanted?"

"I'm still sorry about your dad and everything, but that part makes me real happy," Bo confessed.

"I know, Bo. Me too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you, too, brother."

"I like the sound of that," Bo said as a large smile spread across his face, followed by an equally large yawn.

"Me, too. Now get some rest, so you can get out of here and we can go home," Luke told him as he watched Bo's eyelids drift shut. He just prayed that now that he'd found his brother, he didn't lose him because of his own stupidity.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I'm getting slower in my posts. I feel like I'm sinking in quick sand as work keeps piling up faster around me than I can get it done. Lately, there just aren't enough hours in the day. As I proof this prior to posting, I've been blessed with a sudden abscessed tooth, and am eagerly awaiting a root canal tomorrow morning:) So if some things slipped by – blame it on the pain killers!

I really appreciate everyone who's stuck with this story. As you'll probably be able to tell, it's winding down. Thanks again for all the reviews.

BTW - Is anyone else having any trouble with this site? I am still unable to use the documents manager, and thanks again to baseballfan for figuring out how to get around that:) I'm not sure if it's something in my settings or if it's ff?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 20

THE RESULTS ARE IN

The Dukes held their breath, waiting for word on how much Bo's mishap might have hindered his progress. The preliminary reports were good, but the doctors cautioned that unlike infections, other complications couldn't be detected as early. As promised, it delayed Bo's departure.

As his levels were replenished and he started feeling better, Bo started getting antsy. Prior to his brawl with a metal cart, he'd been allowed to go outside to break up the monotony. Though grateful that his family didn't have to dress in hazmat outfits this time, he was restricted to his room. His doctors didn't want to take any unnecessary risks, and wandering around outside was considered one. His family still brought him dinners from the diner and other little treats, but the atmosphere just wasn't the same. Everyone hoped that his restlessness was a sign that he was feeling and getting better.

Luke and Daisy tried to entertain him as best they could. TV was getting old, and he'd read the magazines they'd brought along several times. Playing cards was a way to pass the time, but even it was getting boring. Bo simply wanted to go home.

The door to his room opened as he and Luke sat on the bed, engaged in a particularly nasty game of gin rummy. Like most contests they engaged in, Luke was usually victorious, but Bo was winning this one. Making sure that Luke really was keeping score honestly, Bo looked over to see what is cousin was scribbling.

Daisy and Jesse were each reading; she had a book, he had a newspaper. Every once in a while, they'd glance up to watch the boys arguing. Grinning, they were glad that something was starting to seem normal.

They all stopped what they were doing when they saw Dr. Frenzi step inside holding Bo's chart. It wasn't his time for a routine visit, and they weren't sure how to read his expression.

"Hey doc," Bo greeted, hoping that he was bringing good news.

"Hello," he replied. "How is everyone this afternoon?"

"Fine doc. Say, you sure I can't go outside?" Bo asked, hoping that his sentence might be lifted.

"No Bo, not yet," came the reply.

Scrunching his face in disappointment, Bo looked down at the cards he was holding.

"Everything ok, doc?" Jesse asked, getting an uneasy feeling.

"Well that might depend on your definition of ok," the doctor replied.

They all looked up, not sure they liked the way that sounded.

"We have the results of your test back, boys. The one you told Dr. Rashib to order."

Bo and Luke looked at each other, knowing that in just a few seconds, their lives might be totally changed forever.

"Well, what does it say?" Luke asked, already knowing in his heart what the answer would be.

Nodding his head, Dr. Frenzi conveyed the results. "It confirms what Dr. Rashib suspected. You two are half brothers, sharing a common father."

"You sure?" Luke asked, though he didn't know why after he vocalized the question.

"No test available today can be one hundred percent certain, but you two come about as close as can be," he replied. "Do you have any questions?"

Silently, the boys shook their heads.

"As far as the bone marrow transplant for Bo, the fact that you are so closely matched really decreases the chances of the graft host rejection later on," Dr. Frenzi offered, hoping that they at least found some comfort in knowing that. Seeing that they needed to deal with the news, he bid them farewell. After promising to see them in the morning, he exited the room.

No one said a word, the silence blanketing the room. Jesse and Daisy were looking from one boy to the next. Luke was staring at something straight ahead. Bo had put his head down as soon as Luke asked the doctor if he was sure about the results, and he still hadn't moved. Since the night Bo had cut up his arm, they hadn't talked about it, none of them. Bo remembered what his cousin had told him, but he still couldn't believe that Luke wouldn't be upset upon learning such shocking news. He was also certain that if he didn't already, he would some day blame him. If he hadn't gotten sick, Luke wouldn't have been tested, and he would have never found out. It might not be in the immediate future, but Bo was sure that it would happen. He just hoped that Luke didn't get so angry at him that he'd never want to see him again.

Luke glanced over at his brother, certain he knew what was going through his mind. "Bo?"

Bo's eyes darted up for just a second before turning downward again. "I'm sorry, Luke. I really am."

"C'mon Daisy. Let's give the boys a minute," Jesse suggested, getting up from his chair, and motioning his niece out of the room.

Scooting next to Bo, Luke put his arm around his shoulder. "Bo, I already told ya this wasn't your fault."

Bo nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Bo?"

"You're gonna hate me someday, Luke. I just know it," Bo cried.

"I could never hate you, Bo. I love you too much. Besides, you're my baby brother."

Something about the way Luke said those words forced Bo to raise his eyes, and he was stunned to see that Luke was smiling.

"I'm not upset by this, Bo. Really, I'm not. All this time with you being sick really made me understand what's important. I admit, I was in shock when they first told us, but since then, I've been holding my breath, praying that we we're brothers."

"Really?" Bo asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. I was scared that he was gonna tell us that the tests showed we weren't. That's why I was hesitant. I just wanted to make sure." What he didn't tell Bo was that he also knew that the transplant had a better chance of success if they were brothers, and that was another reason he wanted them to be more closely related.

"I love ya, Luke."

I love ya too, brother."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

It took Bo a couple of days to really start to relax around Luke again, still doubtful that he was as pleased with the news as he was making it sound. Luke, however, was an expert at handling the younger man, and understanding Bo's fears, he did everything he could to convince him that he really was not upset or mad. Bo's temporary apprehension eased his boredom, but as Luke converted him to believer status, Bo was once again crawling up the walls. There were only so many card games a person could play before they no longer cared who won.

The staff came and went out of Bo's room frequently, bringing meals, taking samples, and giving them reports. They were used to the door opening and closing, but when they looked up and saw Bo's oncologist and hematologist together, they didn't know what to think. The two physicians never made rounds jointly, and even individually, they didn't see them that often in the afternoon. The oncologist hadn't really even been in the picture that much as the blood doctor had the most immediate concerns, and had taken charge of Bo's case.

"What's going on?" Luke asked cautiously, his Bo radar beeping loudly.

"Just had some things we needed to go over with ya," Dr. Frenzi said.

Jesse and Daisy gave up their chairs, opting to stand close to Bo in case the news wasn't what they'd been hoping for.

"Remember all those extra tests we've been running, Bo?" Dr. Frenzi asked, occupying one seat that had been surrendered while the oncologist took the other.

"Yes sir," Bo replied.

"Well, we've got the results back."

The Dukes looked to each other then back to the two men in white coats.

Dr. Frenzi started. "Okay, first of all, Bo, it doesn't look like your little mishap caused any harm. Though still slightly below normal, your blood counts and levels have almost returned to where they were prior to your little fall. Over time, they should continue to increase and to get stronger."

The oncologist went next. "And, as of today, there doesn't seem to be any signs that the leukemia has returned, but remember that I told you the six month and annual marks are the best indicators. Even after that there's no guarantees, but the more time that goes by, the less likely a recurrence is."

"There also is no indication of any other infections, complications, or rejection, but you'll have to be careful. You have a partial immune system back, but it's certainly not fully developed yet."

The Dukes looked at each other, wondering what the catch was. So far, they'd been given nothing but good news.

"So doc, what's all this mean?" Uncle Jesse asked, hoping that there wasn't some bad news that hadn't been brought up yet.

"Well, what it means is, how would you like to go home, Bo?" Dr. Frenzi asked.

"What?" Bo stuttered, unsure that he had heard correctly. "Home? Really?" he asked, looking from the doctors to his family.

"Yep, there's nothing else that you require our services for. Right now, everything points to Bo being able to lead a normal and healthy life " the oncologist told them.

"Luke introduced the good Minnesota doctors to a genuine southern rebel yell. "Yee...haw!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, knowing he'd be getting a lecture from someone dressed in white. He didn't care. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done it, and it felt great.

Three Dukes converged on their youngest, all piling in for a family hug. They were laughing and talking, but they all had tears in their eyes. Bo was somewhat in a state of shock, having wondered if he'd ever go home again.

"Now mind you, there's still going to be a lot of follow-up visits and tests that you're going to have to go to Atlanta for, but I'd be willing to bet in they'll even take your access port out shortly," Dr Frenzi told Bo. He was smiling, almost as much as the Dukes, not being able to always deliver such happy news, and really loving his job when he could.

" Atlanta sounds like heaven," Bo assured everyone. "When can I go?" he asked, and the entire room started laughing at his anxiousness. "Well no, not that I ain't real grateful for everything that you've done, but I just didn't think I'd ever see Hazzard again," Bo said, not realizing what he'd said until he stunned the entire room into silence.

Saving the young patient from any embarassement, the doctors ignored the comment, continuing on as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said. They informed the family that they'd spend the next day going over all the instructions they were going to need once they got home. There were care procedures, medication routines, and just things in general that a transplant patient and their family members needed to know. To date, the staff had been scheduling and coordinating all of those things for them. Once they signed Bo's release papers, the Dukes were on their own. Assuming that everything went well, the doctors didn't see any reason why Bo couldn't be released the day after that.

Bo affirmed that two days would be just fine. He was even more pleased when they told him he was no longer restricted to his room so he could go outside if he wanted, and no one was surprised to hear him say that he wanted to go outside. The family thanked the miracle workers as Bo climbed into his wheel chair. Bo wasn't the only Duke who'd wondered if he'd see Hazzard again.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Two days later, the Dukes would have liked to have gotten an early start, but once hospitals got their hands on you, they weren't known for speedy releases. A year ago, Bo would have made a flippant comment about the fact that they'd known for two days that he was going home, why couldn't they have had the papers ready? Yet, that was a year ago. They'd all changed in those twelve months, and not a Duke alive would dare bad mouth or criticize the people and institution who had virtually saved Bo's life. So they waited patiently, thinking that if they didn't get a move on soon, they'd be staying in the town's only motel for the night.

Finally presented with his walking papers, Bo was transferred to a wheel chair for what would be his final ride in the Minnesota hospital. They hadn't even pulled the car up to the door yet; each of the Dukes wanted to walk that final trip with Bo. The vehicle was packed and ready to go, and all Luke had to do was go get it once they were outside. However, they'd been there long enough to realize that the nurse pushing the chariot had turned in an opposite direction of the front door.

"Ah miss, aren't we going the wrong way?" Bo asked, hoping that they weren't taking him somewhere only to lock him up longer.

"Just a little detour," she told him. "I have to stop and get something. You don't mind, do you?"

"No," they all replied in unison.

"They're just taking you out the back entrance cause they don't want anyone to see you're ugly mug," Luke joked, clamping his hand over his mouth as soon as he'd said it. It was the first real jibe that he'd given his cousin in several months, and he regretted it immediately. He'd promised God and himself that if Bo survived, he'd never put him down again. "Sorry," he apologized, looking down to Bo, only to be surprised even more by what he saw.

Bo was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, Luke," he said, not even able to describe how good it felt to be treated normally again.

Luke nodded and winked at him, but still regretted his comment.

The nurse asked Jesse and Luke to open a set of double doors, since she had her hands full with Bo. As soon as they did, she pushed the patient inside and a roar of 'surprise' engulfed them. Looking around the room, they found most of the staff gathered in it. There were a few balloons, and a streamer hanging from the ceiling. 'Good Luck, Bo. We'll miss you,' was what it said.

The family looked at each other as people started to crowd around them.

"You didn't think we'd let you go without saying goodbye, did ya?" Theresa asked him.

"You were a great patient, Bo," one of his younger nurses told him. "Cute, too." Leaning down, she whispered the next part in his ear so that only he could hear. "With a nice butt." She hadn't been the only nurse who wished he lived a little closer. Even ill, Bo Duke could still attract the ladies.

His family watched, wondering just what she'd said to him to make him turn almost purple.

One by one, they visited with Bo for a little while, presenting him with a cake they were waiting for him to cut. There were a few items sitting on a table that were wrapped, and Bo was invited to open them. In one was a Minnesota sweat shirt, and a card telling him that he'd been made an honorary 'Golden Gopher.'

"I think we're gonna have to be Minnesota fans now, brother," Luke told him.

"Most definitely," Bo agreed.

Several people started telling them about their school and its history and traditions. The Dukes responded by promising that they would, indeed, support and watch the Gophers any chance they got, though they didn't think that their games were carried too often in Hazzard. Besides the sweatshirt, there were other small tokens given to Bo commorating their great state, and which would remind him of his stay with them. The givers doubted they really needed any; all the patient's family had to do was to look at Bo.

Realizing that it was getting late, and they'd want to do a little driving that night, Dr. Frenzi announced that it was time for the guest of honor to be leaving. Thanking everyone again and promising to write, Bo was led to the main entrance. After getting him settled in the back of the car with Daisy, the Dukes took off, watching the town of Fairview grow smaller in the distance. They had just enough driving time left in the day to make it to the Minnesota border.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N are at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BLOOD BROTHERS

CHAPTER 21

"YEE-HAW"

Keeping with their original plans, the Dukes' agenda spanned a several day period. The difference on the return trip was that Bo was awake and more able to take in much of the scenery that he'd missed on the drive there. He still got tired easily, and the doctors had explained that he would. They warned the family not to let him overdo it, especially in the very beginning. Patients were raring to go after such a long illness, but they'd exhaust themselves without realizing they were doing it until it was too late. Bo was told to continue to take naps, and they were all warned that if tired, Bo could still faint on them. They promised it should diminish over time and with proper diet and rest, but if it didn't, they needed to let the staff in Atlanta know. Bo's care was being transferred to them rather than Doc Appleby, and Jesse was sure that their friend would understand. So Bo still slept in the car, surrounded by pillows and leaning against Daisy, but the atmosphere was much lighter on the ride home.

"You know, ya'll, we'd get home a lot faster if you let me drive," Bo informed them.

Luke looked at Jesse, silently determining who wanted to respond. Jesse did the honors. "We want to get home in one piece," he said.

Though pretending to debate the safety and wisdom of Bo's rather fast driving abilities, the family couldn't have been happier. Bo was getting well, and the day he'd be behind the wheel of a vehicle wasn't that far in the future.

On the fourth day, late in the afternoon, four pairs of eyes watered as they saw the sign welcoming them to Hazzard. Not long after that, they were pulling into their farmstead. Looking around to see what shape it was in, they were distracted by three people on the porch.

Coy, Vance, and Cooter were indeed on their porch waving frantically, and jumping down as soon as they saw the car. Jesse had called them several times to let them know how Bo was doing so that they could relay the information to everyone else in town. The last time had been two days ago to say that they were coming home. He had said what day they'd be home, but he hadn't had any idea of what time they'd be arriving. He wondered if they'd been standing there all day.

Stopping the car, they slowly climbed out, stretching their own legs while helping Bo and Daisy climb out of the back seat. His feet hadn't touched Georgia soil for more than sixty seconds when Cooter had his arms wrapped around him, getting to him first.

"Welcome home, buddy," he told him. "It's good to see ya." Cooter had hoped that this day would come, but like most everyone else, he had his doubts.

"Thanks Cooter. It's good to see you, too. And it's good to be home," Bo told him.

Releasing the recently released patient, Cooter made his way to the rest of the Dukes, welcoming each of them back. Jesse thanked him for helping the boys keep up the place while they'd been gone. It looked just like it had when they'd left it.

Coy went next, followed by Vance, both of them happy to see their cousin looking so much better than he had when he'd left.

After standing outside for a while, Coy, Vance, and Cooter suggested that they go into the house. They promised that they'd come back and start unloading the car in a minute. Letting Bo go first, he was once again taken by surprise when a loud group yelled 'welcome home, Bo.' They looked around to find their house filled with people. Most of the Hazzard folks were there, and a few Dukes had once again come to see the miracle patient. None of them really realized just how true that statement really was. The transplant Bo received really was a relatively new procedure, and Bo Duke was now among the successful case studies.

By late evening, Bo was starting to prove the doctors right. He could be easily tired, and after sitting all day in a back seat with Daisy, and then enjoying a party, he was just beat. Luke, Jesse, and Daisy started putting out the word that Bo needed to go to bed, and people began leaving, promising to stop by again when they'd have more time to visit. Before he knew it, Bo was shuffled off to his room and tucked into bed. Both Bo and Luke couldn't have been happier to see their own beds, not realizing how much they'd missed them until they did. Coy, and Vance were going to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor again, but Jesse made it very clear that they were not to stay up talking all night. Luke assured him that he'd see that they didn't. Bo tried, but Luke put an end to it right away, and within minutes Bo was quiet.

"He looks great," Coy whispered to Luke, thinking that his cousin was already fast asleep.

"I always look great," Bo mumbled back, forcing all of them to laugh until they heard Jesse's strict warning of 'boys!' The rest of the night was spent in silence, for once, obeying Jesse's orders.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

The next morning everyone, except Bo, got up early to tend to chores as if nothing had happened. He was so tired that he slept through everything going on around him. Jesse knew that the day would come when he'd be rounding Bo up to do his share of the work, but that was a little ways in the future. If he could sleep through all the commotion, he needed it.

In the kitchen, a huge breakfast was being prepared. All of the relatives were leaving after the late morning meal, and the Dukes knew that sausage and flapjacks was hardly adequate to thank them for everything they'd done, but for the moment, it was all they could do. By the time the food was on the table, Bo was up and dressed, and Cooter and Enos had also come by. There had been so many people in the house when they'd gotten home, that the family hadn't really had an opportunity to really tell everyone all that had happened.

"So, you mean to tell me, that you and Bo now have virtually identical blood running through your veins?" Cooter asked, scratching his head and cocking it to one side, as he tried to comprehend what Luke had just told them.

"Yeah," Luke said, snatching a big bite of his food since he'd been doing most of the talking.

"That's just really incredible," Coy stated.

"Kind of like your twins or something," Vance added.

Bo and Luke looked at each other across the table, each giving the other permission to reveal the secret. Bo wanted Luke to do it, since it was still an issue that affected him more.

"Not exactly twins," Luke said. "I'm better looking." After everyone stopped laughing, Luke added, "but we did find out that we're not cousins."

"What?" everyone asked, unable to believe what they'd just heard.

"What do you mean you're not cousins?" Vance asked.

"Shoot, I've know you twos most of your whole life. I say you're cousins," Cooter said, as the others mumbled more words of disbelief.

"What we found out was even better," Luke countered, stretching out his hand across the table towards Bo. The boy looked at it for a minute, giving a grin, then putting his in Luke's, who tightened his around Bo's. "We're not cousins," Luke repeated. "We're brothers."

At first, everyone thought that Luke was talking about being brothers in the metaphorical sense of the word. It took several tries to convince them that they had actually ran tests and confirmed that they had the same father. Between Luke and Jesse, they explained what had happened, leaving them all dumbfounded, but not all that surprised. It some ways, it explained a lot of things about the boys.

Still unable to believe the new lines on the family tree, they began gathering up their things. One by one, they started leaving the farm saying that they needed to get a move on before it was lunch time. As the sun sat high in the sky, the house once again belonged to just the immediate family. It shouldn't have been a surprise that the first place the boys ended up was in the barn, checking to see that their motor was still in tact.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Luke didn't know what woke him, but he jerked awake with a start. For a minute, he couldn't place where he was. He hadn't been home for long, and his mind couldn't grasp his surroundings. He remembered dreams he'd had in the past: dreams surrounding Viet Nam. He hadn't had one of those in a long time. He hoped that they weren't returning. Then he remembered another dream, the worst dream of his life; the one where he'd held a dying Bo. For a minute, he panicked, not sure whether it had come true or not. Slowly, it dawned on him that he was back home in Hazzard in his own bed. He closed his eyes for a minute, remembering that Bo was okay and that they were brothers. He smiled to himself, then turned to look at his brother in the next bed. Discovering it was empty, he jumped to his feet.

"Bo? Bo?" he called softly, going to the bathroom to find it unoccupied. Padding through the dark living room, he saw the door open in the kitchen. Quickening his pace, he opened it, stopping when he stepped onto the porch. Bo was sitting on the swing, staring up at the stars, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Bo? What's the matter?" Luke asked in a terrified tone. Taking a seat next to him, he put his hand on his shoulder, facing him while he asked again what was wrong.

Bo raised his hand, and tried to wipe off his face, but the tears wouldn't stop. "Nothing's wrong Luke. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't, and something is wrong, Bo. Please, tell me."

"I just never thought I'd see Hazzard again," Bo whispered.

Though Luke had refused to believe it, deep down, he knew that he'd felt that same way. He was just better at stuffing his feelings so that he could ignore them. Hearing Bo say that, knowing just how scared he must have been without ever really being able to even talk to him about it was about enough to break Luke's heart. "Come here," he said, pulling Bo into his arms. He let Bo cry, shedding a few of his own as they sat there in silence for quite a while.

"You never gave up, Luke. Never. You've always been the strongest person I know. I wish I was more like ya," Bo told him, after he'd cried himself out.

"No Bo, that wasn't strength. I couldn't deal with it. I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't afford to lose you, and I thought that if I admitted that I was scared, I would. That's why I couldn't talk to you like you wanted, and I'm sorry about that, I really am. You're the one that had to go through everything, and you never gave up. That makes you the strongest person I know, and I don't want you to ever change."

"I wouldn't have been able to do this without ya. I wouldn't have made it," Bo confessed.

That admission terrified Luke. Despite his denial of the facts, he'd been petrified that Bo wasn't going to make it. In a voice thick with emotion, he replied, "well, I don't care how ya did it. The important thing is that you did. You made it, and you're going to be just fine. I can't tell you how much I love ya, Bo, or how glad I am that you are my brother."

"Thanks Luke, for everything. I love you, too, brother."

They sat that way for a little while longer until both of them started getting sleepy. Out of habit, Luke reached up to mess Bo's curls that weren't there. His cousin had come outside without his trusty hat, and in his half asleep state, Luke hadn't caught himself in time. "Hey Bo!" he said, suddenly becoming very alert. "Guess what?"

"What?" Bo asked in a sleepy voice.

"You've got a little peach fuzz growing on the top of your head. Your hair's coming back."

Bo raised his own hand to confirm what Luke had told him. "Feels weird," he said, but was still happy to think that some day in the near future, he may no longer look like he was trying to impersonate Telly Savalas.

"Come on, Bo. Let's go to bed," Luke suggested, helping his cousin up and into the house.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Ecstatic to finish the dream of building their own race car, the boys started making plans almost immediately. They hadn't taken into consideration one important factor, though; money. With their extended stay in Minnesota, and everything else that had taken place, Luke's savings had been almost completely drained, and Jesse's finances weren't much better. To make matters worse, it had been a hard year for all the farmers having to endure the elements and other setbacks in the market. Their finances just weren't going to allow them to move forward, yet they still kept searching. If they were lucky enough to find what they were looking for, maybe they'd be able to make some kind of a deal. They had a motor and no car to put it in, and months later, things still weren't looking any better.

Boss Hogg was holding an annual race, and the boys had really thought they'd be able to enter and win. They didn't see any competition that could hold a candle to their customized engine. Jesse knew that the boys were disappointed, and swallowed his pride. Hat in hand, he asked his old friend, J.D., for a loan. He wasn't terribly surprised at the ridiculous interest rates and terms that he was extended. Daisy ended up saving the day by offering to go to work for him as a waitress at the Boar's Nest, if he gave her uncle a loan at more favorable terms. The boys didn't want them to do it, but they showed their own Duke stubborness by ignoring their pleas.

In Bo's first real adventure since being sick, the boys had found a car, bought it, painted it orange with a confederate flag on the top and the number 01 on the side, and they'd named it after one of their civil war heros, General Lee. As Luke had suggested, a horn that played Dixie had been installed. They'd even welded the doors shut to mimick a true race car. Unbenowst to them, the car had been involved in a robbery in Captial City, and the robbers had hidden their stash inside. Bo showed just far he'd come as the boys dodged the robbers and won the race with him behind the wheel. He was dubbed a natural born driver, inventing the famous General Lee jump in the process. His hair had grown back, and he could even climb in and out of the welded doors without an effort. He only had one more test to pass; his most important one.

Bo and Luke had made several trips to Atlanta in the same months that they'd been trying to find a permanent home for their engine. Bo would be tested, then have to go back for the results. With the exception of one change in medication, everything so far had been fine. Everyone knew that they wouldn't breathe easy until Bo made it past the one year mark; six months had been great, twelve would be better. As they'd done throughout their lives, Luke went with Bo on that day, watching as they drew the blood, in essence his blood, from his brother's arm. He watched as it filled the viles, hoping that it was still doing its job.

Having returned to the big city a few days later for the results, Luke hugged his brother when they were told that he had passed. A few more instructions and reminders, and the boys were sent on their way, not having to return for another year. Laughing and singing on the drive home, Bo found a perfect ready-made ramp. He couldn't resist. Giving Luke a sly look and a devilish grin, the brunette knew exactly what was about to take place.

In a move that Bo had discovered and was beginning to perfect, it was Luke that had not yet grown accustomed to an automobile flying through the air. It somehow seemed unnatural, but he had to admit, under different circumstances, he would have found it exciting.

"Bo!" he called, but received no reply. "Bo!" he called again. As he felt the General sail upwards, he grabbed on to whatever he could find, screeching out a "nooooooooo!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-haw!" Bo yelled, drowning out Luke's voice.

Landing safely, it took the older Duke brother a minute to remember how to breathe. Seeing Bo laughing so hard felt good to Luke; something that seemed so impossible only a short time ago. He wanted to laugh, too, just because he was happy that Bo was happy, and healthy. However, he didn't want to encourage him to continue doing a stunt that he considered dangerous. They'd had enough trouble; they didn't need to go looking for more. Somehow, Luke knew it would find them. The maneuver had come in handy a few times, but Luke just didn't think it was worth the risk, and Bo was starting to look for any opportunity he could to show off his new skill. Attempting to curb his baby brother from doing the crazy stunt again, he gave him his best annoyed look.

"Bo! I don't think that's what the doctors had in mind when they told you to take it easy!"

The End

(You know how it turns out:)

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

A/N - Okay, it's over. It's been quite an experience, for all of us I'm sure.

First of all, special thanks again to TS Blue for working out that little problem in Chapters 18 and 19. It saved the story.

At the beginning – a long time ago in a galaxy far away – I noted that this might not follow how the General Lee came to be. After working on the topic for two stories, I decided to focus on the motor, and leave the beginning of the General as the writers had done. I apologize to any General lovers out there who wanted to see more of him.

I also wanted to add a little note that while this is ff, I realize that this is truly a fairy-tale ending. Cancer is one of the most powerful words known to man. Many of you relayed personal stories to me over the course of this story, and if I hadn't had my own experiences, I wouldn't have been able to have written this. Leukemia is so terrible in not only that it is 'cancer,' but that it so often affects children. While most of the information is as accurate as I could find, I was shocked to discover one fact. In 1973, the survival rate for this disease was less than 5 percent. Today, those rates have improved, though not nearly enough. Yet, I think sometimes we forget to acknowledge all those who dedicate their lives to the field of medicine. I have my own love-hate relationship with them, but without them, there would be no improvement.

Anyway, thanks to all who have written and reviewed. It really kept me going. I've been working on another one, and it's about 75 percent done. I will probably begin posting in the next few days. I'll warn you right now – it's long! It also doesn't follow suit with angst situations that necessarily have happy endings. So, if you have to have to have happy endings – it might not be for you:)

Thanks again!


End file.
